Atrapados
by Yo xp quien mas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bolt, Himawari, Sarada y sus amigos viajaran en el tiempo? En esta historia, Los chicos, de ahora 17 años, viajan a la época en que sus padres tenían esa misma edad. ¿Que pasará cuando Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y los demás los vean?
1. Un jutsu nuevo y un viaje no planeado

**Nota: **

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que trataré de hacer un buen trabajo y bueno, espero sea de su agrado. Este, más que un capítulo, es como una introducción a la historia, por lo que me disculpo si es muy corto. Los demás serán más largos :)**

**Sin más, espero les guste :D **

Capítulo 1: Un jutsu nuevo y un viaje no planeado

Era un día muy tranquilo en la Aldea de la Hoja; últimamente, no había misiones.

A pesar de que a muchos les gustaba la paz en el ambiente, para Bolt Uzumaki, esto se podía definir con una, y sólo una palabra: aburrido.

En vista de que las cosas seguirían tranquilas por un tiempo, Bolt, de entonces 17 años y medio, decidió que invitaría a sus amigos a pasar un rato en su casa. De esa manera, al menos mataría el resto del día

...

Después de un rato, la casa se llenó de bebidas, comida y algunas decoraciones. Eso sin mencionar que, sólo por precaución, las cosas frágiles estaban ocultas en un lugar seguro.

En pocos minutos llegarían sus amigos, cosa le le interesaba mucho a Himawari… (sobre todo porque había alguien en específico que le haría el día si venía a la casa)

-Umm, Bolt…- llamo la chica

-¿Que pasa, Himawari?-dijo el chico, preparando la casa para las visitas

-Bueno… es que yo… bueno, tu… mas bien… él…

-Himawari, a menos que recuerdes como hablar en este momento, tendrás que preguntármelo después, ¿si? ahora estoy algo ocupado…

"Que raro…" pensó el chico rubio "Himawari nunca es tan tímida… ¿qué se traerá?"

-¡No! espera… yo, quería saber si tu -Himawari empezó a jugar con sus dedos, cosa que heredó de su madre cada vez que se ponía nerviosa- Yo quería saber si tu ibas a invitar a Hiroshi-kun… - dijo al fin, muy sonrojada

-Umm… si, pero, ¿qué tiene de especial el Inuzuka? es decir, no tendrías por qué darle… -en ese momento, las piezas se acomodaron en la cabeza del rubio (si, el era tan lento como Naruto para esas cosas)-… importancia… -Una sonrisa zorruna invadió el rostro del rubio- no será que… te gusta, ¿cierto?

-¿Qu-qué? ¡No! no… nada de eso es solo que… yo… quería ver a… Kuromaru… es todo

-Aja… así que te sonrojaste y pusiste nerviosa… ¿por un perro?

* * *

Después de más o menos media hora, llegaron todos los invitados a la casa; Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, Hiroshi Inuzuka (junto con su fiel amigo Kuromaru, por supuesto), incluso Sarada Uchiha… bueno, en un inicio no sabía si invitarla o no, pues rara vez hablaba con ella, y cuando lo hacía, la chica solo era cortante, y todo terminaba en las mismas dos palabras; "chico tonto". Sin embargo, ni Mitsuki, ni Chou-Chou, ni cejotas habían podido venir. El resultado fue ver a la poseedora del Sharingan en su casa esa tarde.

En general, se la pasaron muy bien. Incluso Himawari, quien, a pesar de no ser de la edad de todos esos chicos, era muy social, y rara vez se callaba.

Si… a pesar de ser el vivo reflejo de su madre a esa edad, por dentro era igual de extrovertida que su padre.

* * *

Torre Hokage. 7:30 pm

1 hora y media. Una hora y media, y pronto podría estar con su pequeña, (si. Aunque tuviera 15 años, eras su "pequeña"), su torbellino, y su querida esposa.

-Una hora y media- susurró para si mismo el actual Hokage de la Aldea de la hoja, quien últimamente había estado muy estresado. Hace meses que estaban persiguiendo a un grupo de rebeldes de la aldea de la Hierba, y, aunque la misión parecía sencilla, resultó ser que eran más numerosos y fuertes de lo esperado.

En realidad, lo que había estado molestando a Naruto no era la misión en si, sino las crecientes peleas entre él y Bolt. De hecho, la noche anterior tuvieron una pelea que salió de control…

_Flashback_

-Ya basta Bolt! no puedes llegar a la casa a la hora que se te pegue la maldita gana! Son las 2 de la mañana!- grito Naruto, furioso como pocas veces

-¡¿Y que crees que estuve haciendo?! hablas como si me hubiera ido a un bar… Solo estuve entrenando con Shikadai

-Pero Shikamaru sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, yo no tenia idea!

-Arg… ¡¿de que te procuras?! YO SE CUIDARME SOLO, porque siempre estoy solo!

\- Tu no sabes lo que es estar solo!

-Y tu no sabes cómo ser un padre! Nunca tuviste una familia!

_Fin Flashback_

En realidad, La pelea siguió otro rato, pero esas palabras le habían dolido, mucho. Era por eso que tenía que hablar con Bolt. Tenían que aclarar las cosas. En algo tenía razón, después de todo; ellos eran su única familia, y no quería que las cosas fueran así.

Tenía que hablar con el.

-Naruto… - dijo Shikamaru, entrando a la oficina y sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

-¿Uh? qué pasa, Shikamaru…? -respondió el rubio

-Recuerdas que hace unos días te regalé una pelota con un diseño extraño?- preguntó, con un ligero tono de preocupación

-¡Si! me encantó… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Pues… ese es el problema...

* * *

Casa de Naruto

-¡Hey! Bolt! -Grito el Inuzuka, a pesar de estar a pocos metros de Bolt- puedo jugar con esta pelota? quiero jugar con Kuromaru….

-Umm, es de mi papá… pero si la cuidas, claro, por qué no?- respondió Boruto sin prestar mayor interés

* * *

-Resulta que… no es una pelota

-¿Qué? Entonces, qué es?- preguntó Naruto

Pues, hace un tiempo, envíe a un grupo de jounins a registrar la ex-guarida de los Akatsuki, y al parecer esa es una de las pertenencias de Obito Uchiha… no sabemos lo que hace, o si es peligrosa

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Naruto- Entonces, por qué me la regalaste?!

-Porque no te estaba poniendo atención! llevabas todo el día molestándome con tus problemas de papeleo. De hecho, ¿Recuerdas qué te pedí a cambio de ella?

-Si… qué me callara- dijo el rubio con semblante triste

* * *

-Um, Bolt… no creo que Hiroshi deba jugar con esa cosa… es de tu padre, ¿no?- dijo Sarada, quien desde que vio la "pelota", tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Mmm, nah, no creo que pase nada- dijo Bolt, tan despreocupado como siempre

-Ujh…- se quejó la pelinegra, caminando hacia donde estaba el Inuzuka - chico tonto…

* * *

-Entonces… necesito que la traigas

-Um, de acuerdo, te la doy mañana. Por ahora, quiero terminar lo antes posible. -dijo Naruto, volviendo su mirada hacia una pila de papeles- Por cierto, ¿Qué crees que haga esa cosa?

-Ya te lo dije; no lo se. Deja de hacer preguntas molestas

* * *

-Hiroshi, pásame la pelota- ordenó Sarada al chico castaño, sabiendo que su ex-compañero de equipo no haría nada con respecto a su advertencia

-¿Por qué?

No creo que debas jugar con eso…

-Vamos, relájate. No creo que haga mucho…- en un movimiento, Sarada le quitó la pelota- …daño.

En ese momento, algo pasó. La pelota, (que parecía una gran canica de cristal roja con el diseño del sharingan) empezó a tornarse blanca y parecía billar. De un momento a otro, todo se quedó en blanco. El brillo cegó a todos, llenando la sala de una luz exagerada.

Luego, se apagó. De la nada. Lo que alguna vez fue una bella sala de estar, se convirtió en un sótano vacío.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-QUE RAYOS PASÓ AQUI?!- pregunto el Inuzuka, a punto de tener un colapso nervioso

-Umm, chicos…- dijo de repente Himawari, apuntando al monte hokage

El silencio volvió.

-No puede ser….- dijo Bolt, viendo que en la pequeña montaña había solo cinco rostros, faltando los de Kakashi y su padre

**Repito: Sé que es bastante corto, pero ya irá mejorando. Espero les haya gustado la idea, y si pudieran dejar un review se los agradecería mucho :)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Quiero verlos

**Nota:**

**Hola! gracias por pasar a este capítulo… espero que les guste.**

**Pero antes, quisiera agradecer a:**

**Aisato Momoka Yurie**

**Itazuna**

**Kazanari Kirika**

**MariiDii**

**Mimichis-chan**

**Rye no Hebi**

**nicte kozato**

**titania-chan, y**

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi por ponerle favorito a esta historia**

**También a AniStarNA, Katniss-Walker, Rennatte, Rin Death, y a frexua por seguirla**

**Oh! y a Jnatan1395, , hidan051293 y a Namikazee… Gracias! porque hicieron las dos cosas xD**

Capítulo 2: Quiero verlos…

Capítulo anterior

\- QUE RAYOS PASÓ AQUI?!- pregunto el Inuzuka, a punto de tener un colapso nervioso

-Umm, chicos…- dijo de repente Himawari, apuntando al monte hokage

El silencio volvió.

-No puede ser….- dijo Bolt, viendo que en la pequeña montaña había solo cinco rostros, faltando los de Kakashi y su padre

* * *

-Esto tiene que ser un genjutsu- Dijo Inojin, tratando de mantener la calma

-No… mi mamá me enseño a identificar un genjutsu, y no parece que sea uno- dijo Sarada, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro

-Sarada, esto es muy serio… estás segura de que no es un truco?- pregunto Shikadai

-Segura- dijo Sarada- en todo caso, sería capaz de distinguirlo con el Sharingan… esto es real

-Pero, entonces… ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto Himawari

-La pregunta más bien es cómo paso- Dijo Shikadai

-Pues, creo que fue cuando Sarada nos quitó la pelota- dijo Hiroshi

-¿Qué pelota?

-Um, no se, era roja, con un diseño extraño… parecía…

-Tenía el diseño del Sharingan- interrumpió Sarada, tratando de unir lo que pasó

-No entiendo… - dijo Bolt- Se supone que… ¿viajamos al pasado?

-Eso parece- dijo Shikadai

-En ese caso, tenemos que ir con la Hokage… tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar- Dijo Himawari

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Shikadai

-Vamos!

Para no llamar la atención saltando por los techos, decidieron que sería mejor caminar hasta la torre Hokage. Pasaron por la mitad de la aldea, y todo parecía estar tranquilo… hasta que…

-Naruto! Voy a matarte!- gritó una chica furiosa y llena de pintura verde por todos lados

-Aaahhhh! Sakura-chan, cálmate!

-Esos no son… - dijo Shikadai a medias, viendo como un rubio de ojos azules corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos

-Vuelve acá Naruto!- Dijo Sakura, cada vez más cerca del rubio

Al pasar por una casa con ropa recién lavada y colgada en una cuerda, una de las playeras se atoró en la cabeza de Naruto, impidiéndole ver

Pum!

Eso fue todo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bolt había sido derribado por Naruto, quien a su vez se había caído

Lo siento…- dijo Naruto, quitándose la playera de la cara- no te vi…- cuando se la terminó de quitar, El chico rubio de ojos azules, se topó con… ¿otro chico rubio de ojos azules?

Bolt trató de apartar la mirada de su padre, pero para entonces Naruto ya lo había visto.

En ese momento, Bolt supo que si no hacía un movimiento increíblemente astuto, serían descubiertos… así que dijo una excusa convincente y bien estructurada. Algo tan bien planeado, que parecía que había previsto una situación así…

-Adiós!

Bueno… quizás no tan bien estructurada y convincente.

Bolt empezó a correr a una velocidad que ni el sabía que poseía, seguido de su hermana y del resto del grupo

-"Adiós"? fue lo mejor que pensaste?- dijo Sarada

-Como si alguno de ustedes pudiera haber pensado algo mejor…-se quejó el rubio

Chico tonto- susurró Sarada, de forma que Bolt pudiera oírlo

Habiendo llegando a un pequeño parque, se detuvieron.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos-dijo Inojin

Todos menos Bolt asintieron, y cuando iban a avanzar, éste los detuvo

-Esperen…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Himawari

-No les dio curiosidad?

-Qué cosa…?

-Himawari vamos… no te dio curiosidad ver a papá? es decir, yo no tengo muchas ganas de verlo a él, pero… a mamá, a los padres de Inojin, Sarada, Shikadai… ya sabes, saber cómo era antes

-Bolt, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Shikadai, sabiendo los riesgos de interferir en el pasado

-Vamos… no creo que ver a mamá afecte en algo…

-¿No dijiste que tus padre se enamoraron tiempo después?

-Pues, si… y?

-Se que no parece la gran cosa pero… piensa; digamos que al saber que se casarán, tu papá y tu mamá empiezan a salir desde antes, y tienen un hijo antes, o en otro momento; resultado, tú no naces. Cualquier pista que demos del futuro, y podría significar que dejemos de existir

-Bueno bueno bueno…. y si… los siguiéramos?

-De qué hablas?- preguntó Sarada. La verdad es que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sí le dio curiosidad ver a su mamá….

-Si. Qué les parece si los seguimos esta tarde; solo para ver cómo eran! y luego, vamos con la Hokage, volvemos a nuestro tiempo y fin del problema

Al igual que Sarada, nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero todos tenían curiosidad de cómo eran sus padres.

-De acuerdo… pero cada quién irá bajo su propio riesgo, ¿de acuerdo? si los descubren, ya saben el posible precio

-Hecho! ¿Qué dices Himawari?- preguntó Bolt, pues sabía que si su hermana no quería hacerlo, no sería justo poner en riesgo su existencia

-Pues, me gustaría ver a mamá, y también a papá… Hecho!

-Bien! Entonces… son las 11:00 am. Tenemos hasta las 4:00 de la tarde, y regresamos a este mismo parque… hecho?

Hecho!- dijeron todos

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo… sé que parece mucha introducción pero, a partir de ahora, viene lo interesante… Igual espero que les haya gustado. Si todo va bien, mañana mismo actualizo :)**

**Por cierto, no se me pasa que hubo personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior…**

**hanabi696: Primer comentario! gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te haya interesado :3**

**Itazuna: Hola! yo también he leído varias historias de viajes en el tiempo, pero, al igual que tu, nunca he visto que las terminen :/ pero no te preocupes, prometo que este lo acabo, y trataré de actualizar pronto :)**

**karito: xD eso no te lo puedo decir, pero puedes estar segura de que será emocionante… o al menos eso intentaré**

**Prodigy 23; pues, aquí esta :D gracias por los ánimos, es lindo que te pidan seguir**

**MariiDii: Gracias! que bueno que te agrade la trama, y espero no haber tardado tanto… tratare de subir cada día o cada dos días…**

**Guest: Gracias :) espero te haya gustado este**

**titania-chan: Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado! gracias por el review**

**: jajaja a mi también me encantan… por eso me anime a escribirla ;)**

**Rennatte: Hola! gracias por leer, trataré de actualizarlo seguido**


	3. Descubiertos!

**Nota:**

**Tercer capítulo! gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y bueno, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, o la pusieron en favoritos :3**

Capítulo 3: Descubiertos!

Después de que cada quién tomara un rumbo distinto, Himawari se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga; seguramente su mamá estaría por ahí…

Ya quería llegar. Quería ver si era cierto que eran "idénticas", como todos decían. Quería saber cómo era su personalidad. Quería verla junto con el tío Neji… (a quién de paso conocería. No se podía ir hasta que lo viera)

-Vuelvo en la tarde! - dijo una voz mientras la puerta principal se abría. De la puerta, salió una hermosa chica, con ojos perlados. Sólo que, al contrario de lo que Himawari pensó, esta chica no era su madre. Ella tenía los ojos perlados, si. Pero tenía el cabello castaño, y su edad no era la de su padre y la mamá de Sarada. Era ligeramente más joven. Himawari sabía perfectamente quién era ella; su tía.

A pesar de que no era su madre, a Himawari le alegro mucho ver a su tía. Era muy linda, y daba una sensación de confianza.

-Nos vemos luego, Hanabi- Dijo alguien en respuesta a lo que dijo su tía. Esa voz Himawari la reconocería donde y cuando fuera. Era la voz de su mamá- en unos minutos iré por unas cosas a la tienda… quieres algo?

-Umm, unos plátanos, por favor…

-De acuerdo.

Bueno, al menos sabía dos cosas; uno, que su madre estaba dentro de la casa. Dos, que pronto saldría. solo sería cuestión de esperar unos minutos

* * *

-Ahora veamos… donde estará…-se preguntaba Bolt a sí mismo mientras pasaba la mirada por las calles. Llevaba 15 minutos buscándolo y nada. En realidad, Bolt hubiera preferido buscar a su mamá. Con ella se llevaba mejor, y también le hubiera gustado ver a su tío antes que nadie, pero había algo que le causaba curiosidad; su padre siempre dijo que había estado solo, y que nadie, excepto por unos pocos, lo aceptaba. Bueno, es difícil creer eso cuando viene de la persona más respetada de la aldea… es más, ni siquiera de la aldea, quizás de todo el mundo shinobi.

La verdad, el hecho de estar solo sonaba como algo terrible pero, lo más probable era que estuviera exagerando. Vamos, ¿que te odiaran solo por estar vivo? eso no tenía sentido. Se negaba a creerlo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

-Sakura-chan, ya te dije que lo siento!- dijo alguien, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio

-Y yo ya te dije que me vas a pagar la lavandería!- dijo una chica pelirrosa, que se veía bastante… ¿como decirlo? aterradora. Si, esa era la palabra. En fin, el punto es que lo había encontrado

* * *

Seis minutos con treinta segundos, seis minutos con treinta y un segundos, treinta y dos, treinta y tres… Himawari seguía contando, y su mamá no salía de ahí…

-Ujh!- se quejo la chica.

Como si hubiera sido la palabra clave, Hinata Hyuga salió de la mansión. O, dicho de otra forma… Himawari versión 1.1 salió de la mansión. ¡¿Esa era su mamá?!

-No puede ser…- susurró la chica. Decir que se parecían era poco. Si no fuera por los ojos azules y las marcas que tenía en el rostro, (heredadas de su padre), Himawari hubiera jurado que estaba viendo un espejo.

Una chica con cabello largo, piel blanca y lindos ojos salió de la mansión Hyuga. Himawari se emocionó como pocas veces en su vida; ¿cuántos tienen una oportunidad como esta?

Sin dudarlo, Himawari siguió a su madre por todo el camino, teniendo cuidado de no ser demasiado obvia, claro.

...

Después de 15 minutos… ¿Qué podía decir de su madre?

Era una chica muy linda (y no porque se pareciera a ella), muy respetuosa, amable y con linda sonrisa. Sólo había un detalle que le llamó la atención; su timidez. A donde quiera que fuera, o con quien fuera que hablara, bajaba la mirada, y dudaba mucho antes de decir algo… como si lo pensara diez veces antes de decirlo.

Después de hacer la compras, Hinata se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento numero nueve. Como era de esperarse, Himawari la siguió.

Poco antes de llegar, Hinata freno en seco.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó.

"Demonios!" pensó Himawari, antes de cubrirse el rostro con una de las prendas de la tienda de ropa en donde se escondía

-Um, yo…

-Desde que salí de casa me has estado siguiendo… ¿no?

-Bueno… y-yo…

Poco a poco Hinata se fue acercando a la chica de ojos azules y, al igual que su hermano, Himawari tenía la solución perfecta para esta situación:

Correr.

* * *

Quince minutos. Sólo eso bastó para que Bolt pudiera hacer una buena descripción de Naruto Uzumaki; Un chico impulsivo, extrovertido en exceso, y con un lapso de atención de tiempo limitado. En realidad, se esperaba algo así. Lo impresionante no era eso, sino que tuviera algún amigo. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como él?

-Se parece mucho a ti- Dijo de la nada Sarada, desde un escondite no muy lejano al suyo

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?. Yo no me parezco en nada a él

-Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que es cierto

-Claro que no!

-A, ¿si?. Déjame ver… un chico impulsivo, extrovertido en exceso, y con un lapso de atención de tiempo limitado…

Auch.

-Tenías que usar esa descripción… ¿cierto?

Lo único que escucho fue una pequeña risa como respuesta

De la nada, Sarada vio a una chica peilazul corriendo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Oh oh…

-Um, creo que descubrieron a tu hermana…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pum.

Segunda vez en el día que un rubio de ojos azules era atropellado. Solo que esta vez, Bolt no fue la víctima

Afortunadamente para Himawari, no pasa o de chocar contra alguien. Ni siquiera se cayó!… pero había alguien que había acabado medio-inconsciente… si… ese no era tan afortunado

-Auch… dijo Naruto, un tanto aturdido

-Lo siento! yo no quería…-Antes de terminar la disculpa, Himawari vio que Hinata se acercaba- Con permiso! - dijo, atropellando al pobre rubio de nuevo

-Himawari, espera!- grito Bolt, delatándolos a él y a Sarada

-Bolt, espera! Ujh…

Después de ella, paso Hinata corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿Uh? quienes son esos? - pregunto Sakura, un tanto confundida.

-No lo se… pero lo voy a averiguar.- dijo Naruto.

Después de correr por toda la aldea durante media hora, Bolt, Sarada y Himawari se detuvieron.

-Los.. perdimos? - dijo Himawari, con la respiración entrecortada

-Creo… creo que sí…- Dijo Bolt, igual de agotado

-Pues yo creo que no…- dijo Sakura, seguida por Naruto y Hinata

-Quienes son?! Díganos sus normes y la razón de que nos siguieran- exigió Naruto

-No tenemos porque decirles nada!- dijo Bolt- y no hay manera de que nos hagan decirlo…

-¡Bolt, Himawari, Sarada… corran!- grito de la nada Hiroshi, siendo perseguido por Kiba y Akamaru

Más que alarmarse, los chicos hicieron una expresión de fastidio; estaban muy cansados para correr y Hiroshi acababa de delatar sus nombres

-Saben? debimos haber usado nombres clave…- dijo Bolt, pensando lo mal planeado que fue todo esto

-Creo que tendremos que llevarlos con la Hokage…-dijo Sakura

-¿Con la Hokage? ¿Por qué no mejor a interrogación…?- preguntó Kiba

-Porque para llevar a alguien a interrogación tiene que haber alguna clase de agresión… y aquí no la hubo. Sin embargo, es obvio que estos chicos planeaban algo mucho más allá de una travesura…

* * *

Ahí estaban los seis, en la torre Hokage. Resulta que ni Shikadai ni Inojin habían logrado seguirlos sin ser descubiertos.

-Entonces?- preguntó Tsunade- van a hablar o qué…

-Hokage-sama, estamos dispuestos a decirle lo que necesite, pero antes tengo que pedir que ellos se vallan- dijo Shikadai

Por un momento, Tsunade los miro con desconfianza… pero al final, acepto

-Chicos, retírense- pidió Tsunade

De mala gana, los seis ninjas salieron de la oficina.

-De acuerdo; que hacen aquí y por qué se cubren los rostros…?

Los chicos se quitaron la capucha de sus chamarras. Himawari retiro la prenda de su cara. Sarada, bueno, ella no estaba cubierta, pero había pasado inadvertida, al parecer.

Tsunade se quedó impresionada; era como ver a Naruto y los demás, excepto por sutiles diferencias. Muy, muy sutiles.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! -exigió saber, notablemente alterada

-Hokage-sama, cálmese por favor…-dijo Himawari

-No me pidas que me calme y díganme quiénes son y de dónde vienen!

Los chicos rápidamente sacaron sus bandas ninja, las cuales habían guardado en caso de que los descubrieran. Así, no harían tantas preguntas

-Somos ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja-dijo Sarada

-Eso no puede ser verdad. -dijoTsunade incrédula -los habría visto antes, para asignarles misiones o durante los exámenes chunnin. Además de que el parecido que tienen con Naruto y el resto es demasiado extraño… Digan la verdad si no quieren que haya problemas

-Es la verdad, Hokage-sama- dijo Himawari, un tanto asustada

-Verá, sé que esto es sumamente difícil de creer, pero… si, somos ninjas de Konoha. El problema no es de dónde venimos, sino de qué tiempo somos…-dijo Shikadai, sin ninguna duda, como si esto pasara todo el tiempo

-¡No trates de jugar conmigo mocoso!- dijo Tsunade, empezando a perder la paciencia

-Si no nos cree, háganos una prueba de ADN

Tsunade y Shikadai tuvieron un breve duelo de miradas; ambos seguros, y sin mostrar duda alguna

-Y si el ADN no coincidiera?

-Pues, usted decida…

-Se los advierto; nosotros no trabajamos con muestras de laboratorio; usamos pergaminos con sellos especiales. Si están usando un jutsu de transformación o cualquier truco, lo sabré de inmediato…

-Me parece bien

* * *

Después de que misteriosamente les pidieran derramar unas gotas de su sangre en un pergamino, Shikamaru empezó a pensar que esto podría ser más serio de lo esperado

-¿No les parece raro?- pregunto Sakura, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación

-¿Uh? a qué te refieres, Sakura-chan? - dijo Naruto

-Pues, esos chicos… no les parecían… extraños? Me refiero a, por qué nos seguían, y por qué en lugar de atacar decidieron correr

Todos se quedaron pensativos…

-Chicos, Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en su oficina- dijo de repente Shizune.-Dijo que les tenía una misión especial o algo así

-¿Uh? dijeron todos al unísono

**Y… hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero les haya gustado… si tienen cualquier sugerencia, o alguna pregunta, siéntanse libres de hacerla.**

**Y ahora… los comentarios :) me gusta que comenten**

**Himesamy; Gracias! que bueno que te guste… y disculpa que sean un poco cortos… lo que pasa es que los voy haciendo por partes; primero la introducción, luego la explicación de en dónde están, luego que Tsunade los vea y trate de ver una solución… etc. **

**Prodigy23: Que bueno que te siga interesando :) trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos…**

**TheDarkAngel: Gracias :) espero te haya gustado este capítulo también**

**Melody: A mi también! me gustan mucho este tipo de historias… y después de pensar y pensar en esta historia, terminé escribiéndola…**

**Kawaiisoul: Pues, eso veremos :) quiero que Bolt vea cómo era la vida de su papá antes de que todos lo respetaran… justo voy a empezar a escribir de ese tema**

**Misaki Uzumaki: Gracias por leer, y bueno, respecto a Bolt y a Naruto, eso lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo…**

**Dante2505: Hola! bueno, la historia está situada justo después de la sexta película. Se que no es canon, pero de hecho la voy a utilizar. Si te das cuenta, viajaron al pasado con la bola que Obito uso para mandar a Sakura y Naruto a la otra dimensión**


	4. Conociendo a Naruto Uzumaki

**Nota:**

**Hola! Ok, primero que nada, quisiera aclarar alguna dudas respecto a la historia;**

**Esta historia está ubicada poco después de la sexta película; en otras palabras… Hinata ya se confesó, Pain ya atacó la aldea, y Naruto ya sabe quienes son sus padres. Sin embargo, es en ese lapso de stand-by en donde aún no es todo TAN serio.**

**La verdad, tuve muchos problemas con esto, porque primero…**

**Quería que fuera antes de la confesión de Hinata.**

**Luego, me decidí a que Naruto ya supiera quién era su padre, pero no quería que controlara a Kurama aún.**

**Sin embargo, recordé que después de la sexta película Naruto pasó tiempo con sus padres…**

**Pff… En fin, el resultado fue el que puse arriba.**

**Bueno, cualquier duda de esto u otra cosa, me avisan y tatuaré de explicar lo mejor posible.**

**Creo que eso es todo… Espero les guste este capítulo :D**

Capítulo 4:Conociendo a Naruto Uzumaki

-Chicos, Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en su oficina- dijo de repente Shizune- dijo que les tenía una misión especial o algo así...

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la oficina, todos pusieron una cara de asombro; y cómo no… estaban viendo a seis personas con un parecido extremo a ellos.

Había un chico rubio, con ojos azules, mirada confiada y marcas en la cara… excepto por el peinado, que era menos alborotado, era una replica de Naruto Uzumaki

A su lado, Una chica de pelo largo azulado, piel blanca y estatura ligeramente mas baja; excepto por sus ojos azules y marcas parecidas a las del rubio, era como ver a Hinata Hyuga

El que más se parecía, Era un chico con peinado extraño… Nop, no había diferencia alguna; ese era el reflejo de Shikamaru.

Un chico pálido como Sai con el pelo rubio. Un chico idéntico a Kiba, con un perro parecido a Akamaru (pero con orejas blancas y triangulares)…

Todos. Todos menos una eran casi idénticos a ellos. La única que no se parecía mucho a alguno de ellos, era una chica con pelo un poco largo (no tanto como la otra) y con una mirada muy profunda. Bueno, viéndola bien, se parecía un poco a Sakura, porque hacía las mismas expresiones faciales y su cara era parecida.

-Chicos, ellos son visitantes. Me temo que, por el momento, no les puedo decir de dónde son, ni sus apellidos. Sin embargo, necesito que hagan algo; sé que sonará como una misión de rango D. Sin embargo, me es necesario decirles que es de rango B, y si las cosas no salen como planeo podría catalogarse como A o S, dependiendo de como avancemos.

-Que?- dijeron todos, casi al mismo tiempo

-Verán; la misión es vigilar a estos chicos… Si es necesario, defenderlos de cualquier atacante; tienen información demasiado valiosa como para dejarlos sin protección.

-Oiga!- interrumpió Bolt- nosotros no necesitamos ninguna protección! Podemos cuidarnos solos…

-Bolt, no seas estúpido…- dijo Shikadai, mientras se acercaba a su compañero, para susurrarle algo- si descubren qué clase de técnicas usas, como el rasengan o el estilo de combate Hyuga, acabarás delatándonos

-Oh… am, ya no importa!- aclaro Bolt después de entender lo que le dijo Shikadai

-Chico tonto…-murmuró Sarada

-Bueno… ahora les diré de quién se encargarán. Hinata, tu estarás con Himawari

-Umm, Hokage-sama, ¿quién es Himawari?

-Oh, cierto… -tsunade volteó hacia donde estaban Bolt y los demás- conforme vaya diciendo sus nombres, vayan con uno de ellos…

-Si. -respondieron todos

-Bien. Como decía, Himawari, tu ve con Hinata

Himawari hizo como le ordenaron. Una vez que llegó donde Hinata, le sonrió cálidamente. Hinata seguía un tanto confundida, pero le devolvió el gesto

-Hiroshi, tu con Kiba. Shikadai, tu con Shikamaru. Sarada, con Sakura, Inojin con Sai, y… Bolt con Naruto

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el rubio- No. Me niego a ir con el!

-Cállate y ve, Bolt-le dijo Shikadai

-No.- respondió cortante.

A Naruto se le veía una venita en la frente…

-ESCUCHA TARADO YO TAMPOCO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PERO NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCIÓN ASÍ QUE VEN!

-Tu no me mandas!

-Pero soy más fuerte que tú!

-¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!

-Te lo voy a demostrar! No por nada voy a ser el próximo Hokage!

-Naruto! Bolt! Ya basta. No me importa si les gusta o no; tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien.

-Pues lo dudo mucho…- susurró Bolt por lo bajo

-Bien, ahora, hay algo más. Me temo que solo tenemos espacio para tres personas en la torre. Tres de ustedes tendrán que alojarse en otro sitio…

-Tsunade-sama, - dijo Sakura- en mi casa tenemos una habitación para invitados… si usted confía en estos chicos, Sarada se puede quedar conmigo…

-¿En serio?

-Si, no creo que haya problema

-Perfecto… En ese caso, Hinata, tu crees que podrías alojar a Himawari?

-Umm, si… tenemos varias habitaciones vacías

-Excelente. En ese caso, solo necesito ver donde se quedará alguno de ustedes cuatro…- dijo señalando a Hiroshi, Bolt, Inojin y Shikadai

-Pues, me temo que yo no puedo. No tengo espacio y no creo que a mis padres les agrade la idea… lo siento- se disculpo Kiba

-Mmm… qué problemático… creo que, yo tampoco puedo- Dijo Shikamaru

-Ni yo.- dijo Sai

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien estaba volteando a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados… Una acción un tanto infantil. De repente sintió todas las miradas sobre él

-¿Qué…?

-Naruto, necesitamos que Bolt se quede en tu departamento…

-Ni crean que traeré a ese a mi departamento

-Como si quisiera estar contigo!- gritó Bolt del otro lado de la oficina, exactamente en la misma posición de Naruto

Tsunade hizo una cara que prometía dolor…

* * *

Ahí estaba… de camino con ese tarado que por alguna razón no le quería ni hablar, y con un ojo morado por el golpe de Tsunade…

El silencio era total.

Hasta que… llego el momento de pasar por cierto lugar…

-Ramen!- gritó Bolt.- hace como cuatro días que no lo pruebo…- dijo casi babeando. Naruto lo miró extrañado

-…Bueno, al parecer sí tenemos algo en común… vamos, yo también quiero unos tazones

…

-Naruto! Hola! creí que ya no ibas a venir- dijo Teuchi, detrás del mostrador. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero algo captó su atención; entrando se encontraba un chico muy, pero muy, similar a Naruto. Y de hecho, tenía la misma expresión de hambre que él…

-Um, Naruto, quién es tu amigo? -preguntó

-Um, no es mi amigo… pero se llama Bolt

-Bueno, si le gusta el ramen, entonces es bienvenido

….

Habían pasado solo quince minutos, y Teuchi y Ayame ya estaban boquiabiertos; Tanto Bolt, como Naruto, llevaban siete platos de ramen, y parecían comer al mismo tiempo. Ver a ese chico era como ver a Naruto ocupando dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Naruto suspiro satisfecho- Otro tazón, por favor…

-Viene en camino…- dijo Teuchi- Bolt, ¿no quieres otro también?

-Pues…- en la cara de Bolt se notaba que aún quería otro tazón, pero no se lo veía seguro- no, gracias… apenas me alcanza para esto… -dijo pagando lo que debía

-…Pide otro. Yo te lo invito- dijo Naruto. En la cara de Bolt se leían dos cosas; alegría, y confusión.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, creo que el ramen te gusta casi tanto como a mí… adelante

Los ojos de Bolt se iluminaron

-Gracias!

* * *

Departamento de Naruto. 7:30 pm

El día se había ido volando; Bolt juraría que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegó a ese tiempo.

-… Oye…- dijo Bolt, preparando sus cosas para dormir (el sillón no era muy cómodo, pero era mucho mejor que el piso).-Gracias. Por… lo del ramen…

-De nada- dijo Naruto como si nada. Incluso le ofreció una sonrisa. Esto extrañó a Bolt

-No… estás enojado?

-Por qué…?

-Pues. Sé que no fui muy amable. En realidad, nada amable. Y, de repente me invitas un tazón de ramen, como si fuera tu amigo…

Naruto rió ligeramente.- Pues, lo que pasa es, que no eres el primero que me trata así. De hecho, hay muchos que me ven como tu todos los días… Pero, hace tiempo que deje de tomarlo personal, ¿sabes?.

Bolt dirigió su mirada al suelo- …Lo siento…

-Nah, está bien. En realidad, las cosas han mejorado mucho

-¿Uh?

-Si, ahora tengo amigos. Amigos en los que puedo confiar. También están Kakashi e Iruka sensei… Oh! y el viejo y Ayame!.

Hace unos años, nadie me hablaba. Ni siquiera, me dirigían la mirada… como, como si no existiera- dijo Naruto, poniéndose serio- eso sí era un asco…

-Pero… a veces, es mejor estar solo, ¿no crees? es decir, yo… últimamente he estado discutiendo con… con mi padre. Y… parece que no tuviera confianza de su propio hijo… De hecho, casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros. Está muy ocupado en su trabajo. Es uno muy importante y lo entiendo pero, a veces, parece que su trabajo es más importante que su familia.

-Sabes? Mi papá también tenía un trabajo importante. El era el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja…

-¿En serio?- dijo Bolt, tratando de fingir sorpresa

-Si. Y sabes, yo daría lo que fuera por pasar cinco minutos con él. Claro que… eso ya no es posible… murió.

En realidad, Bolt ya sabía todo esto. Sabía que las personas lo trataban mal (aunque todavía no lo había comprobado), que su abuelo era Minato Namikaze, y que su mamá por alguna razón desconocida siempre lo admiró.

-Quizás pienses que tener una familia es innecesario. He escuchado miles de veces cosas como "si mi madre me dejara hacer esto…" "si mi padre fuera mas paciente" "si tan solo me dejaran tener más libertad". Bueno, pues te diré algo. Para mí, todo lo que dicen es como quejarse de que te amen. Llegar a casa y ver que no hay nadie en ella, que nadie te diga que te ama, salir y que nadie se preocupe de decirte que te pongas una chamarra para no enfermarte… No es lindo, ni te sientes libre. Te sientes como si… como si fuera un error que existieras.

Bolt se sintió fatal. Se sintió como un idiota…

-No conozco a tu padre, pero no creo que te odie.

-…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir. Nos vemos mañana…

-…Naruto…

-Si?

-Gracias… creo que, debo hablar con mi padre…

Naruto sonrió- si, creo que es una buena idea

Bolt aún no se tragaba eso de que todos lo odiaran, pero ahora, había decidido que agregaría un nuevo adjetivo a su descripción de Naruto Uzumaki;

Un chico impulsivo, extrovertido en exceso, con un lapso de atención de tiempo limitado y… alguien que siempre te dará una mano cuando la necesites…

-Buenas noches, papá… - dijo para él mismo antes de dormir

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Personalmente, me gustó escribir este capítulo. Todavía falta que Bolt vea cómo tratan a su papá algunas personas, pero eso vendrá después…**

**Comentarios (que por cierto aprecio muchísimo :3)**

**Kawaiisoul: Hola! gracias por comentar… de verdad estoy feliz de que te guste la historia. Y si… yo también me imagino la cara de Naruto xD y más cuando sepa que Bolt no es el único…**

**anjunakahara: Tu comentario me hizo reír mucho xD en fin, que bueno que te guste… respecto a Bolt y Naruto… quiero que se conozcan. Por el momento creo que van empezando a mejorar. Igual, aún les falta convivir un poco más…**

**Zdragon18: Gracias! espero te haya gustado**

**Relena01: De verdad me siento muy feliz de que te guste mi historia n-n gracias por comentar… ver que e apoyan hace que quieras seguir :)**

**Himesamy: Gracias por comentar… me alegra ver que sigues leyendo mi historia :) y más importante que te siga gustando. Saludos!**

**karito: Hola! me alegra volver a leer tus comentarios :) espero te haya gustado este capítulo :3**

**lili: Hola! por favor, no te des un tiro xD gracias por leer y dejar comentario :3 que bueno que te guste**


	5. Conociendo a Hinata Hyuga

**Nota:**

**Perdón! lo siento mucho, se que tarde bastante… pero ya regrese, y si todo va bien ya no pasarán este tipo de contratiempos… Por cierto, quería agradecerles, porque el capítulo anterior tuvo muchos review, tanto de personas nuevas como de los que me apoyan desde antes. A los dos, GRACIAS! **

**Creo que eso es todo… espero les guste**

Capítulo 5; Conociendo a Hinata Hyuga

Ya era de día. Himawari se levanto temprano. El problema era, que estaba en esa fase donde tu cuerpo se mueve y tu cabeza sigue soñando…

En ese momento, Hinata entró para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Buenos días- dijo Hinata

-Mmm… Bolt, tuve un sueño rarísimo… tu y yo viajábamos al pasado, y veíamos a mamá y a papá. Luego yo…

3

…

2

…

1

…

Golpe de realidad

Se calló en automático.

-Buenos días, Himawari-san. El desayuno esta servido- dijo Hinata

-Amm, yo… gracias- dijo Himawari, agradecida por no haber contado nada más de lo debido

-Hace poco vino un ANBU. Tsunade-sama te quiere ver en su oficina a las 10:00

-Claro…

…

Bajando las escaleras, se encontraba el comedor principal. Ahí se encontraban su abuelo y su tía… el problema era que, a pesar de saber que tenían una visita, ni Hiashi ni Hanabi se esperaban lo que iban a ver.

-Buenos días- dijo Hinata

-Buenos días neesama- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa

Hiashi se limitó a mover la cabeza

-Les presento a Himawari-san. Quizás se quede aquí por unos días

En ese momento entro Himawari.

Hanabi casi se ahoga con la comida.

Hiashi… Quizás no lo admitiría, pero estaba igual o más sorprendido que Hanabi.

-Buenos dí…- Himawari se detuvo cuando una chica de pelo castaño corto empezó a invadir su espacio personal. De hecho era algo incómodo; la miraba como si le fueran a hacer un examen de su apariencia.

-Amm…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hanabi

-Mi nombre es Himawari

-Y, de dónde vienes?

-Eso… eso no te lo puedo decir

-Hanabi, déjala en paz. -dijo Hiashi

Hanabi obedeció, no sin antes darle otro vistazo.

Mientras desayunaban, Himawari noto una diferencia entre su casa y la mansión Hyuga; todos eran muy reservados. Nadie dijo una palabra desde que Hanabi se sentó.

-Entonces, tu misión es cuidar a Himawari-san? -dijo Hanabi después de unos minutos

-Así es.

-Mmm, no es como que pueda criticar, pero… no se supone que un chunnin hace cosas más arriesgadas?

Ante eso, Hiashi hizo una cara que Himawari nunca había visto. Una cara, que decía "desaprobación" . No le gusto en absoluto. Y, al ver que su mamá no hacía nada para defenderse, habló;

-En realidad, esta es una misión de rango B. Si las cosas no salen como planeamos, podría ser una de rango A, o hasta S. Solo los mejores atienden este tipo de misiones- dijo, orgullosa

Con eso debió bastar. Hiashi no se veía asombrado en absoluto, pero al menos había dejado de hacer esa expresión…

* * *

9:45 am. Camino a la torre Hokage

No habían pasado ni los 10 metros desde la mansión Hyuga, pero Himawari ya le tenía una pregunta a su mamá

-¿Por que lo dejas?- dijo Himawari, sin más detalles

-¿Uh? A qué te refieres…?

-A la manera en que te ve tu padre. Ser un ninja es un trabajo difícil.

Hinata se quedó callada. Después de unos segundos, bajo la mirada

-¿Pasa algo?

A Himawari nunca le habían contado mucho sobre el respetado Clan Hyuga. Sin embargo, por lo poco que le habían contado, sonaba como a una familia unida, en la que los miembros se cuidaban unos a otros. Pero ver a su abuelo con esa expresión, y sentir la tensión en el comedor hizo que Himawari empezara a tener sus dudas

En el Clan Hyuga, ser ninja no es tan bueno como parece

-… A qué te refieres?

-Pues, al menos en mi caso, no es bueno. No se si lo sepas, pero un miembro de la rama principal no tiene permitido ser un ninja- este tipo de cosas no eran de incumbencia ajena, pero por alguna razón Himawari le inspiraba mucha confianza a Hinata

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿Por qué eres un…. ninja…-De pronto, lo entendió; su madre no era más la heredera del clan Hyuga.

"Eso no tiene sentido" pensó Himawari. "Mi madre es la líder del Clan Hyuga…."

-Mi hermana Hanabi es superior a mí. Al menos, eso piensa mi padre. La razón de que no le hayan puesto la marca maldita es porque ella será la heredera. A mí quizás me la pongan un día de estos… es un tema complicado…

-¿Marca Maldita? … Qué es eso…?

-Es una marca que se le pone a cualquier miembro de la rama secundaria. De esa forma, la rama principal controla al resto del Clan

Oficialmente Himawari estaba muchísimo más confundida que antes; ella nunca había visto ninguna marca en los miembros del Clan Hyuga. Fueran de la "rama" que fueran

-Pero… por qué será Hanabi la heredera y no tú?

…Ese era uno de esos comentarios que dices antes de pensar.

Hinata bajó aún más la cabeza…

-Lo siento yo… no quise…

-Está bien… no te preocupes. Mi padre cree que soy una vergüenza para el Clan Hyuga. Y, de hecho, esa es una de… de las cosas que quiero cambiar…

-A qué te refieres?

-Hay personas con un pasado más difícil que el mío. Personas que en verdad están completamente solas. Yo tengo a mi hermana, a Neji, A Kurenai sensei y a mis amigos. Si hay personas que pueden avanzar sin ese apoyo, entonces yo debo de poder avanzar también. Es por eso que, un día, deseo enfrentar a mi padre. Que vea, que las personas pueden cambiar.

Himawari sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su mamá cuando decía "personas". Y, de hecho, ese es otro tema del que quería hablar…

Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata

-Bueno… hablando de temas menos tristes… te quería preguntar algo…

-¿Si? - dijo Hinata

-Hay alguien que… ya sabes, que… te guste?

Hinata frenó en seco. Su cara se empezó a poner roja…

-Déjame adivinar. Es el chico rubio, cierto?

-B-bueno, yo…

Himawari empezó a reír ligeramente- déjalo, creo que la respuesta es obvia…

Hinata solo volteó su cabeza

-… Tan obvia soy?- preguntó por lo bajo

Himawari volvió a reír. Era lindo ver a su mamá enamorada de su papá.

\- Bastante obvio…

-…

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes…

-Pues, en realidad ya lo hice. -Dijo Hinata, no muy emocionada

-Y? Qué pasó

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, confía en mi…

-No… de verdad no sé…

-¿No te ha dicho nada?

Hinata negó con al cabeza

-No entiendo… se quedó callado?

-Si…

-¡¿Uh?! eso es imposible… a menos que se haya echado a correr, no veo como alguien puede no responder…

-Pues, la verdad no pude escuchar su respuesta. Quedé inconsciente…

-Te desmayaste?

-No, me desangre….

-…

-…

-… … … ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Después de una breve explicación acerca de la confesión de Hinata, habían llegado a la torre Hokage. Himawari estaba asombrada. Nunca, pero Nunca, había escuchado esa historia.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos…- dijo Hinata

Justo antes de que entraran, Himawari detuvo a Hinata

-Hinata…

-Si?

-No te rindas. No conozco muy bien a Naruto pero, creo que harían una linda pareja-dijo sinceramente Himawari

Hinata se quedó callada, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas…

Himawari sonrió

-Vamos, nos esperan en la oficina

**Y… hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. De verdad siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, y se que es algo corto pero… lo que pasa es que he tenido que acomodar mis horarios y, bueno, no había podido escribir.**

**Espero les haya gustado y, ya sé; Neji no apareció en el capítulo… bueno, tranquilos… muy, muy pronto aparecerá. De hecho, quizás salga en el próximo capítulo.**

**En fin, paso a responder los comentarios**

**A TODOS los que comentaron: Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia! en realidad, ahora debería estar haciendo algo más, pero ver que siguen apoyando este fanfic me anima a escribir :3 **

**Kawaiisoul: Hola! jajaja me sorprende mucho cómo piensas… todo lo que escribes es como si lo leyeras de mi mente! yo también quiero que Bolt vea a su padre y lo conozca como un amigo, y también estuve pensando mucho en la reacción de Neji xD bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por leer y apoyar la historia, me gusta mucho leer tus reviews :3**

**anjunakahara: EXACTO. Como tu dices, es diferente que te cuenten algo, a verlo con tus propios ojos. No te preocupes, habrá mucho tiempo para que Naruto y Bolt se conozcan :) gracias por comentar. Tu y otros pocos siempre comentan, y ese es el mayor apoyo que me pueden dar :D Saludos**

**Dante2505: Hola! que bueno volver a leer un comentario tuyo :) y si xD me muero por escribir la reacción de Hinata cuando sepa con quién se casará :3 y claro, la reacción de Naruto cuando sepa quién es su hijo, quién será su esposa, y quién será su hija… en fin, que bueno que te guste. Saludos!**

**Iori-Jestez: Gracias por leer la historia, y gracias por comentar :) sobre cubrirse el rostro, yo también lo pensé, pero la razón de que al final no lo pusiera es que me moría de ganas de escribir sobre las reacciones de los chicos al verlos xD sobre lo de Himawari… lo que escribiste es muy interesante… no había pensado en su reacción. Lo tomare muy en cuenta. Bueno, gracias por las observaciones, y espero que te haya gustado **

**eliuska20: Gracias :) aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste**

**Lily love 12: Que bueno que te agrade la historia :3 gracias por el review**

**lily: Hola! lamento haber tardado :( en fin, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, lo prometo. Solo que haya una muy buena razón. Gracias por el apoyo :D**

**Kasumi: Hola! que bueno que te hayas animado a leer este fanfic, bienvenida :) . Gracias por tu review, fue uno de los más lindos que he leído :3 de hecho por eso actualice hoy… Ojala te haya gustado, y espero sigas viendo cómo avanza esta historia. Saludos!**


	6. Dudas

**Nota:**

**Sexto capítulo :3 gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, hacen que escribir se vuelva más fácil. **

**Este capítulo es como una "primera parte". Hoy mismo subo lo que sería la parte dos, que llamaré "Respuestas" **

**Espero les guste :3 **

Capítulo 6: Dudas

Torre Hokage. 10:00 am

-De nuevo.- dijo un chico rubio dando vueltas por la sala de espera- ¿por qué no nos dejan pasar? ellos son completos desconocidos y somos nosotros quienes tienen que esperar afuera…

-No seas tonto Naruto- dijo una chica de ojos verde jade- son ellos quienes tienen información importante, no nosotros

-Pero aún así…

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

-Chicos, les tengo noticias; creo que ya se cómo lograr que regresen -dijo Tsunade

De pronto, la mirada de todos se iluminó

-En serio?- pregunto Himawari

-Si. Resulta que hay un templo en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, en el que se encuentran varios pergaminos conocidos por su efectividad en la teletransportación. Aunque ustedes quieren viajar en el tiempo y no de un lugar a otro, encontré que tiempo y espacio están estrechamente entrelazadas.

-Pero, como haremos para usarlo en el tiempo, y no en el espacio…?- preguntó Inojin

-A eso iba… Afortunadamente, el País del Fuego es el más cercano a una aldea ahora inexistente que tenía grandes conocimientos en sellos y pergaminos. Nosotros, por la cercanía, somos dueños de varios de sus conocimientos, y resulta que tenemos un pergamino que estaba en proceso de creación. Suena a una coincidencia demasiado grande, pero este pergamino iba a tener la función de hacer un jutsu que viajara seis meses o menos al pasado.

-Pero, nosotros queremos viajar 22 años al futuro, no seis meses al pasado- dijo Hiroshi

-Ya lo sé. No soy idiota. Pero si logro combinar la función de ese jutsu con la efectividad de los pergaminos de la Aldea de la Nube, creo que podré llevarlos de vuelta a casa

-Vaya, no creí que usted fuera a estudiar tanto- dijo Bolt, honestamente

-No lo hizo…- interrumpió Shizune, cargando un montón de libros- Me puso a trabajar toda la noche… ella durmió todo el tiempo- terminó de decir, un tanto molesta

Se le hinchó una venita en la frente a Tsunade

-Bueno, ¡¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer Shizune?!

-Bueno bueno bueno.-dijo de repente Shikadai- Y, tenemos que ir por los pergaminos?

-Ah, si. Esa era la otra parte. Shizune, trae a Sakura y los demás- ordenó Tsunade

-Enseguida- contestó Shizune

Después de un par de minutos, llegaron Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru

-¿Nos mandó a llamar, Tsunade-sama?- dijo Sakura, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

-Así es. Les tengo un aviso importante; como parte de su misión actual, escoltarán a estos seis chicos a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. Ahí los espera el Raikage, quién les dará unos pergaminos de suma importancia. Entendido?

-Entendido- contestaron todos

Los seis ninjas estaban muy confundidos; ¿…por qué tenían la confianza de mandarlos por los pergaminos, pero no de revelar las identidades de los chicos…? Aún así, ninguno se atrevió a preguntarlo. La quinta Hokage se veía inusualmente seria. Debía ser algo importante y lo mejor sería no preguntar y obedecer

-Bien, empaquen sus cosas. La Aldea de la Nube está a cinco o seis días de aquí. A las cinco de la tarde, los quiero a todos en la entrada de la Aldea

-Si- contestaron

* * *

1:45 pm

Cuatro horas. Quince minutos. Faltaba bastante para salir…

En realidad, nadie traía equipaje. ¿Quién planeaba algo así? Viajar en el tiempo no era algo que pasara muy a menudo. Sin embargo, tenían que esperar. El hecho de que ellos no tuvieran ropa extra, no significaba que sus padres tuvieran que soportar un viaje de cinco días sin equipaje.

Todo estaría tranquilo por un rato

El problema es, que Bolt Uzumaki y la palabra "tranquilo" no podían estar juntas por más de dos o tres minutos

-Oigan, -empezó- que les parece si damos un recorrido por la Aldea…?

-No- dijeron todos al unísono

-Que? por qué no?

Hiroshi aclaró su garganta, y trató de imitar la voz de Bolt -"Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta? Será divertido!" "¿Qué les parece si espiamos a nuestros padres del pasado? Apuesto a que no nos notarán" "¿Qué les parece si damos un recorrido por la aldea…?" -dejó de hacer su imitación.- Creo que ya sabemos cómo terminará…

-Vamos chicos, no puede pasar nada malo…es un simple recorrido

-Si bueno, fue lo que pensamos de la fiesta y mira lo que sucedió…- dijo Shikadai

A Bolt no le gustaba por donde iba esto

-Bien. hagan lo que quieran. Yo me voy

Sin más, el rubio emprendió su propio camino por la Aldea de Konohagakure

-…Saben que hará un desastre, cierto?- dijo Inojin, viendo el camino por donde se fue Bolt

-Si… creo que será mejor que lo sigamos.- dijo Sarada

-No- interfirió Shikadai- si el torpe se quiere meter en problemas, que lo haga solo. No soy su niñera para estar vigilándolo…

-Bueno, es mi hermano. Quizás deba seguirlo yo, en caso de que pase algo…- dijo Himawari

-Si quieres…- dijo Shikadai

Sarada solo se quedó mirando la dirección que había tomado el rubio

…

Por donde voltearas, podías ver que, a pesar de ser la misma Aldea, el pasado y el futuro de esta era muy distinto. Para empezar, estaba lo obvio, como el hecho de que faltaban dos rostros en el monumento Hokage. Pero, en realidad, habían muchísimos otros detalles. Uno de ellos era que, en lugar de un terreno baldío que servía como basurero, en el futuro estaría presente un pequeño parque con una placa que recordaría a todos lo ocurrido durante el ataque de Nagato Uzumaki, mejor conocido como "Pain".

-Aquí fue donde mamá le dijo a papá que lo amaba- dijo de repente Himawari, cansada de seguir a su hermano. No era necesario esconderse para evitar que causara problemas

-¿A, sí?

-Si. Papá estaba en peligro durante el ataque del Akatsuki, y ella fue en su ayuda. Ahí se lo dijo

Bolt no era muy curioso de esas cosas, pero por esta vez, haría una excepción

-Y, que pasó después?

-No le fue muy bien que digamos… de hecho, al parecer papá creyó que la habían matado

-Auch. Tan mal estuvo?

-Si, al parecer. No se lo que pasó después…

-Hmp. ¿Sabes? no se tu, pero venir aquí me ha traído más dudas que respuestas. Creí que papá exageraba con eso de ser odiado. No me lo imaginaba, y en base a eso, me imagine un mundo completamente distinto al que estamos viendo

-Te entiendo… por ejemplo, yo creí que el Clan Hyuga era una familia unida, pero al parecer yo también me equivoque

-En serio?

-Si. Todos son muy cortantes, excepto por Hanabi… pero ella tiene un asunto con el espacio personal…

-Y Neji?

-Mmm, Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto aún…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-El primero en llegar gana!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, emprendiendo una carrera hasta la mansión Hyuga

Puede que tuvieran 17 años, pero con un hermano, nunca se es demasiado viejo para nada

Por su parte, Sarada, que había estado siguiendo a Bolt, decidió que terminaría el recorrido. Nunca admitiría que le agrado una idea de Bolt Uzumaki, pero la verdad recorrer la Aldea le había dado mucha curiosidad.

Y… había algo que quería saber. Bolt y Himawari no eran los únicos con dudas por resolver

Había una visita pendiente al barrio del Clan Uchiha

* * *

...

Cuerpo a cuerpo

Hombro a hombro

Todo apuntaba a un empate a la mansión Hyuga… hasta que Bolt tuvo una idea

-Mira! Es Hiroshi!

-Dónde?…- Himawari ni siquiera pudo terminar de voltear cuando su cuerpo estaba en el suelo

Bolt Uzumaki se salió con la suya…

-Gane!- dijo entre risas

-Eres un tramposo Bolt!

-Jajaja yo solo dije que venía Hiroshi! No es nada que deba incomodarte, ¿o si?

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal

-Hinata-sama?!- dijo un chico castaño de ojos perla que parecía estar en shock.

Si, era él

* * *

¿Cómo describir el lugar?

Abandonado

Aterrador

Amenazante

Y eso sólo era iniciando por la letra "A"

La historia del Clan Uchiha siempre fue un misterio para Sarada. De hecho, ella creía que la persona más misteriosa en el mundo debía ser su padre. A pesar de llevarse bien con él, no sabía casi nada sobre su historia personal.

Pero, entre las pocas cosas que sí conocía de él, estaba un hecho; su padre no estuvo en la Aldea por un tiempo.

Si no estaba su padre, no habría ningún impedimento para averiguar un par de cosas…

Sin embargo, sería más fácil si no fuera un lugar tan tenebroso. Había cosas rotas, telarañas, y todo tenía un aire de peligro.

Pero solo sería un momento.

Sólo entraría, investigaría un poco, y se iría.

Decidida, empezó a caminar hacia la la puerta de la casa principal

-Yo no enteraría ahí si fuera tu- dijo una voz detrás de ella


	7. Respuestas

Capítulo 7: Respuestas

Mansión Hyuga 4:30 pm

-Hinata-sama?!- dijo un chico castaño de ojos perla.

Si, era él

…

Cuando Himawari pensó en conocer a Neji Hyuga, creyó que sería lo mejor del mundo. Pensó que lo conocería, que vería cómo era de unido con su mamá, y que vería habilidades extraordinarias (por algo le llamaban en genio del Clan Hyuga, no?). Sin embargo, por más que quisiera llegar a eso, no sabía por dónde empezar. Ahí estaba él, frente a ella (con cara de haber visto un fantasma, pero estaba ahí). ¿Qué hacer?

Para colmo, Bolt no parecía ayudar mucho. Sólo estaba parado ahí, con la boca abierta. Quizás estaba peor que ella…

Neji, por otro lado, estaba en shock. Hace tiempo que aprendió a distinguir un jutsu de transformación, y este no era el caso. Pero entonces… ¿Porque su prima tenía ojos azules y marcas en la cara?

No. Tenía que ser un error

-A-amm, lo, lo siento yo… es que, usted.. yo, la confundí con, con mi prima…- dijo Neji, al parecer no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

Himawari sonrió nerviosamente- No te preocupes, yo… ya lo había escuchado antes…

-Uh…?

-Neji nee-san!- interrumpió Hinata, corriendo al lugar en donde estaban los tres- Lamento la tardanza, pero ya terminé de empacar…

En ese momento, se fijo en la cara de shock de su primo y en los dos chicos que estaban en la ía que reconocerlo; ella y Himawari se parecían bastante, y comprendió que su primo estuviera confundido

-Disculpa, no los he presentado… Neji nee-san, ellos son Bolt-san y Himawari-san. Son dos de los seis chicos que escoltaremos.-volteó a ver a Bolt y Himawari- Himawari-san, Bolt-san, él es mi primo, Neji Hyuga. Nos acompañara en esta misión por sus habilidades de defensa

Cuando Hinata se puso al lado de Himawari, Neji creyó que estaba viendo doble. Pero lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Podría ser sólo una gran coincidencia, ¿no? hay muchas personas que se parecen a pesar de no ser familia…

Claro, sería más fácil creer que es coincidencia si no fuera porque justo al lado de la chica estaba un segundo Naruto Uzumaki, que sólo se diferenciaba por el cabello. No había duda; algo raro estaba pasando

-Hola, es un gusto-dijo Himawari sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Igualmente- respondió él, dando una pequeña reverencia. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar qué estaba pasando…

Y Bolt? El acababa de salir de su trance

-Ho-hola- dijo él, nervioso por primera vez en su vida. Que extraño se sentía…

-Buenas tardes- dijo Neji

* * *

Barrio del Clan Uchiha

-Yo no entraría ahí si fuera tu…- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Sarada se quedó estática. Hace treinta segundos, su corazón latía a cien por hora.Y ahora, casi se había detenido por completo.

Era curioso que el miedo pudiera causar sensaciones tan distintas…

-Lamento haberte asustado… ya terminé de empacar, y suelo venir aquí de vez en cuando

-No te preocupes, no me asustaste. Sólo quería ver algo…- dijo Sarada, tratando de aparentar que estaba calmada.

-…Sabes? por alguna razón, me recuerdas un poco a él…

Sarada volteó a donde provenía la voz, aunque era muy obvio quién era

Sakura.

-… A quién te recuerdo?

-Bueno, tu debes de conocerlo. Si no, no estarías aquí. Me refiero a, un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha

Sarada se quedó callada

Si lo pensaba, esta era un buena oportunidad; su madre nunca le había hablado mucho sobre su padre. Pero, Sakura (ésta Sakura), quizás podría darle información de Sasuke Uchiha

-Pues, conozco un par de cosas… se que, como su apellido lo dice, viene del Clan Uchiha. También se que en este momento no está en la Aldea, y que es un shinobi muy fuerte. Pero eso es todo. No se nada más de él

Claro que Sarada sabía más cosas, como que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, o que, junto con su madre y el padre de Bolt estuvo en el mismo equipo bajo la enseñanza de Kakashi. Pero esa era información más personal, y sería extraño que una forastera lo supiera. Así que… decidió omitir esos detalles

Sakura se veía confundida

-¿En serio es todo lo que sabes?

-Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Pues, no es como que me encante recordarlo, pero la gente suele saber el nombre de las personas que abandonan su aldea para irse con un criminal…- la tristeza en la cara de Sakura era evidente. Decidió cambiar de tema- No se para que quieras entrar ahí, pero… te sugiero que vayamos a la entrada -sonrió levemente, aunque aún con un deje de tristeza- Faltan veinte minutos para irnos. Qué dices, me acompañas?

-… Si- dijo Sarada, con la mirada perdida y con la palabra "confusión" escrita en toda la cara

-Con un… criminal?- se preguntó a sí misma, como si no entendiera en significado de esa palabra

* * *

A pesar de que su presentación fuera bastante torpe, Himawari ya se había relajado, al igual que Bolt. Saber que Neji estaría al menos diez días con ellos les hizo pensar en que tendrían mas tiempo para conocerlo. Y sí, era cierto; no es lo mismo tratar de conocer a alguien en veinte minutos que en diez días.

En ese momento los cuatro iban camino a la entrada

Para las 4:55, estaban presentes todos los shinobi en la puerta principal de la Aldea.

No tardó en llegar la Hokage

-Bien chicos, les recuerdo que esta misión es de suma importancia. Debido a eso, me permitiré repetirles las reglas básicas: Primero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejen que estos chicos corran peligro. Segundo, Está prohibido charlar sobre la información personal de cualquiera de ellos. Esto incluye, lugar de origen, familia, nombre completo, etc. Tercero… bueno, esto es para ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la generación del futuro- está prohibido usar cualquier modo de defensa. Ustedes ya saben la razón…. En caso de un ataque, confíen en la habilidad de estos ninjas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- dijeron todos

-Bien. En ese caso, solo me queda desearles buena suerte.

-¡No te preocupes, abuela, esta misión será pan comido!- dijo de repente Naruto, con su habitual confianza

-¡No me llames así!- gritó Tsunade- como sea, ya pueden partir

Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y empezaron su rumbo a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes

...

-Am, Tsunade-sama… dijo Shizune, mientras regresaban a la oficina- No cree que sería mejor si solo enviara a la generación actual?

-No… el Raikage me pidió que ellos vinieran. Verás, a pesar de tener una alianza, es poco común que una Aldea comparta sus secretos con otras Aldeas.

-Suena lógico…- dijo Shizune

-Así es. En este caso, la Aldea de la Nube fue muy considerada al aceptar nuestra petición. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que nuestras intenciones son pacíficas, pidió comprobar lo que estábamos diciendo. Llegando a la Aldea, les espera otra prueba de ADN…

* * *

Bolt sabía que algo estaba mal.

¿Cómo? Pues, él no era muy intuitivo, pero el hecho de que Sarada no dijera esas dos palabras después de una pregunta algo obvia hecha por él, era señal de que algo había pasado

En la primera oportunidad de descansar, Bolt se acercó a ella

-Quinientos, Bolt. Cinco por cien da quinientos…- dijo Sarada con poco entusiasmo en respuesta a la pregunta que Bolt había hecho en el camino

-Oye, estás bien?- dijo él, notando la mirada triste de la chica

-Si…. genial.

-Díselo a tu rostro…

La chica hizo una expresión de fastidio- ¿No tienes algo que hacer, Bolt?

-Mira, sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero no me gusta verte con esa expresión. Es deprimente…

Sarada bajó la mirada

-No lo entenderías… es un problema con mi padre

-Créeme, entiendo…

-No, Bolt. Tu tienes problemas con que tu papá te regañe o te diga qué hacer. Pero… yo me di cuenta de que mi papá huyo con un criminal para quién sabe qué… ¿Cómo reaccionas a eso?

Bolt se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

Una vez que Sasuke demostró a la Aldea que no tenía malas intenciones, el sexto Hokage pidió no tratar mucho el tema de su abandono, por la misma razón por la que ningún niño de su edad sabía que Naruto era el jinchuriki del Kyubi; para que los futuros habitantes no vieran en él a un monstruo, si no a una persona, como ellos.

Sasuke se aseguró de que Sarada jamás. JAMÁS, se enterara de lo que hizo. No porque no fuera a contárselo tarde o temprano, sino porque quería que fuera en el momento indicado, para no dañar la buena relación que tenía con su hija

Al parecer, las cosas no salieron conforme al plan.

-Bolt!- se escucho la voz de Himawari a pocos metros- oye, me puedes ayudar a recolectar leña para la fogata?

-Umm, pues…

-Ve Bolt, yo también le dije a mamá que la ayudaría.

-Estás segura?- dijo Bolt

-Si, ya hablaré con mi papá cuando regresemos…-respondió ella

Hay cosas que se deben solucionar con tiempo. Bolt supuso que esta era una de ellas

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se levantaba- si quiere hablar, cuenta conmigo

-Bolt…

-Si?

-…Gracias…

Para muchos, un "gracias" entre amigos es algo normal. Pero para Bolt, fue algo especial. ¿Por qué? Porque los miembros del Clan Uchiha suelen tener mucho orgullo. Al menos, eso oyó de su padre, y de su abuelo también. Suelen creer que no necesitan a nadie, y eso hace que la palabra gracias sea poco común viniendo de ellos

-…De nada- dijo Bolt con una mirada de apoyo

-Bolt, no quiero interrumpirlos a ti y tu novia, pero ya está oscureciendo, y necesito ayuda…

-¡Oye! no es mi novia!

-Si, claro…

-Que No!

….

-…Chico tonto…- dijo Sarada con una leve sonrisa, mientras veía caminar a Bolt con su hermana.

"Así que… en realidad sí le importo…" pensó

Sarada seguía un tanto confundida por lo que le dijo Sakura, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía bien en ese momento

**Y… hasta aquí! ya tengo en mente el próximo capítulo, así que lo más probable es que actualice muy pronto :)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado, pero aquí está.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les esté gustando y bueno.. creo que es todo…**

**Nah, no es cierto xD primero les voy a responder unas cosas…**

**Blue-Azul-Acero: Gracias! Y si, el punto de esta historia es exactamente lo que dices. Como todo, tiene ventajas y desventajas; una ventaja es que podrán conocer a Neji. Pero, una de las desventajas es que, por ejemplo, Sarada sabrá que en realidad su padre y su Clan tienen un pasado muy oscuro… en fin, espero que te haya gustado la continuación :D**

**Zdragon18: Hola! que bueno que sigas leyendo mi historia :3 gracias por el review**

**kawaiiSoul: Hola! gracias por comentar… de verdad me importa mucho si te gusta o no, porque me has apoyado desde el inicio. Bueno, aquí está la continuación :) Saludos**

**eliuska20: Jejeje… perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad tuve un pequeño bloqueo… sabía qué quería que pasara, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo… en fin, el próximo capítulo lo subiré más pronto, lo prometo!**

**RossyStyles: Hola! gracias por el review, me animó bastante :3 gracias por leer mi historia y bueno, espero que te guste y la sigas leyendo**

**lily: Hola :) muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que te este gustando la historia :D**

**ina escalante: Hola! jajaja tu tienes el mismo modo de leer fanfics que yo… la mayoría de las veces, me baso mucho en los comentarios para animarme o no a leer una historia. Bueno, que bueno que te animara a leerla y mejor aún, que bueno que te haya gustado :) bienvenida**

**Iori-Jestez: Hola! de verdad, que bueno que te haya gustado. Debo admitir que los comentarios anteriores no me animaron mucho al principio… ¿pero sabes? también siento que debo darte las gracias. Debo recordarte que esta es mi primera historia, así que es obvio que cometeré algunos errores, pero tus consejos fueron de mucha ayuda. Ahora tengo un poco más en claro lo que quiero hacer con la historia, y gracias a eso puedo escribir capítulos más largos. Espero tu review acerca de este capítulo. Saludos :)**


	8. Hokage

**Nota:**

**Según yo iba a subir capítulo el domingo y que me cortan el internet… Y la tele… Y el teléfono… :/ Pero, si aceptan mi segunda disculpa, les invito a leer este cap. No es muy largo, es como los otros, pero igual espero que les guste. Poco a poco se irán integrando más personajes… **

**En fin, ya me callo…**

Capítulo 8: Hokage

8:00 am

Una vez recogido todo, los 12 ninjas (y dos perros) ya estaban de vuelta en el camino hacia Kumogakure.

Hasta ese momento, habían hablado de cosas triviales, desde preguntar cuánto faltaba para llegar al destino, hasta decidir quién era el más alto de todos.

Sin embargo, entre los muchos comentarios irrelevantes, hubo uno. Uno, que captó la atención de Bolt por completo…

-Umm, les puedo decir algo? -dijo Sakura- no creen que es un poco raro que manden a un grupo de chunnin a una misión de diez días… de rango A? me refiero a, ¿no debería de haber al menos un jounnin?

-Pues… en realidad no lo había pensado…- dijo Kiba- creo que, no es una decisión común, ahora que lo mencionas…

Todos guardaron silencio por un instante.

Claro que, eso duro hasta que un chico rubio sonrió ampliamente y con confianza para decir algo…

-Je, recuerden que yo voy a ser Hokage algún día. Estaremos bien!- dijo sin una mínima muestra de duda

Hasta ese momento, Bolt había estado escuchando la conversación con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza, observando a sus padres calladamente mientras hablaban

Era raro

La imagen que tenía de cada una de las personas frente a él cambió radicalmente desde que llegaron al pasado

Sakura era más temperamental. Sai demostraba menos sus sentimientos. Kiba era más rebelde. Shikamaru… bueno, Shikamaru era Shikamaru. Su madre era mucho más tímida. Y su padre…

Su padre.

Era un caso raro.

Desde que tenía memoria, Bolt siempre causaba problemas a su padre. Pintando en los monumentos, poniendo picante en su comida, retándolo a peleas aunque aún no fuera un ninja. Lo que más le gustaba era llamar a esas locuras "juegos"

Porque sí, de alguna manera, el hecho de que su padre pasara tiempo con él, incluso aunque fuera para regañarlo, le hacía sentir cerca de él. Desde que se convirtió en Hokage, ya nunca tenía tiempo para él.

Mentira. Sí tenía tiempo para él. Pero, comparado a como era antes, Bolt sentía… que la aldea le quitó a su padre. Que las misiones estaban ahí para frustrar sus planes de fin de semana. Que el puesto de Hokage estaba diseñado para que su padre nunca hiciera nada con ellos.

No era justo.

Odiaba a los Hokages.

Odiaba que su padre fuera el Hokage.

Y odiaba que desde hace tiempo quisiera convertirse en uno.

Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía el ceño fruncido, y los puños apretados.

Repentinamente, dejo de caminar.

Todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Hokage?- pregunto, en un tono mezclado entre burla y molestia- ¿Para qué quieres ser Hokage…?

Todos voltearon a verlo confundidos… excepto los de la nueva generación. Ellos más bien lo miraban preocupados. Ya sabían a dónde iba a llegar todo esto

-Para lo único que sirve ese puesto es para quitarte tu tiempo. ¿Por qué querrías poner tu vida en riesgo por una aldea que ni siquiera te reconoce? -El tono de Bolt fue aumentando poco a poco, hasta el punto de casi gritar- No tiene sentido ¡Sólo un idiota querría el puesto de Hokage!

En ese momento, Bolt esperaba que su padre se molestara. Y mucho. Que le gritara, y hasta lo golpeara, si lo sentía así.

Para lo que le importaba.

Dijera lo que dijera. Gritara lo que gritara, Bolt estaba listo para responderle en su cara por primera vez.

Pero, no fue así.

Naruto, más que enfadarse, sonrió.

-Hmp. ¿Sabes? en realidad entiendo tu punto.

-…Uh?!…- de todas las respuestas, esa era la que Bolt menos se esperaba.

¿Entendía su punto?

-Si quieres saber por qué quiero… corrección; porqué me convertiré en Hokage, te lo diré.

-Te escucho…-dijo Bolt

Naruto se quedo callado por unos segundos; como si quisiera acomodar muchas ideas a la vez.

-… Verás, ser Hokage es mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. Para mí, ser Hokage era una manera de que todos me reconocieran…. Estar solo, es la peor de las sensaciones. Y que todos te miren como si debieras morir, es aún peor. Desde pequeño, todo lo que hacían las personas, era mirarme. Mirarme, como si con sus ojos tuvieran el poder de aniquilarme. Todos. Cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea tenía esa mirada.

Y la odiaba. La odiaba con todo mi ser. Cada vez que lo hacían, lo único que me rondaba por la cabeza era una pregunta: ¿por qué yo?

Así que, pensé, que tenía dos opciones; ser un cobarde y llorar para siempre, o demostrarles a todos, que estaban equivocados. Pensé, que si me convertía en alguien fuerte, dejarían de mirarme así. Empezarían a mirarme desde arriba como alguien. Alguien importante.

Bolt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Si, ya sé. No es la mejor razón para ser Hokage. Pero como dije, eso fue lo que pensaba cuando era pequeño. Mi idea cambió, cuando cuatro personas se unieron a mi vida; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Tu no conoces a tres de ellos, pero, te puedo decir, que son… mi familia. Ellos fueron las primeras personas que me aceptaron, tal y como soy. Aunque fuera un perdedor. Cuando estuve con ellos, me di cuenta de que eran lo más valioso que tenía. Y, poco a poco, me di cuenta que no todos me dan la espalda. Empece a hacer amigos, que me han demostrado cuán equivocado estaba respecto a ser Hokage. Desde que los conocí, supe que no estaba solo. Y, desde que supe que no estaba solo, mi idea cambió: Ya no quiero ser Hokage para que me admiren. Quiero ser Hokage, para proteger a las personas importantes para mí. Mientras yo este vivo, no dejare que nada malo les pase a mis amigos. Es una promesa- dijo decidido Naruto

Bolt se quedó estático. Nunca, en toda su vida su padre le había dicho de dónde venía su ambición por ser Hokage. O, tal vez sí lo hizo, pero lo más probable es que lo haya ignorado olímpicamente, como de costumbre.

Esto era una manera muy distinta de ver las cosas.

Pero eso no lo detenía de querer llorar. Bajo una cara seria, se escondía tristeza.

-Pero, no lo entiendo- dijo, tratando de evitar que se le entrecortara la voz- ¿Nunca has pensado, en qué implica ser Hokage?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Naruto

-Si. Qué pasaría, si tuvieras una familia…? Nunca has pensado en lo solo que estará tu hijo? Nunca has considerado que tu familia tendrá que compartir a su padre con toda la aldea?

Naruto se quedó callado, como guardándose algo.

-¡No es justo que por tu decisión otros salgan afectados! ¡No es justo que tus hijos necesiten de ti y no estés ahí! ¡No es justo!

-Bolt…- dijo Himawari- tranquilízate…

-No! Quiero que me responda!

-Ya cállate!- grito de repente Naruto- ¡¿crees que me voy a quedar parado aquí mientras tu me dices que hacer?! Yo voy a proteger a la aldea cueste lo que cueste! ¿cuál es tu problema?

-¿¡Cual es mi problema?! te diré mi problema! tú eres el peor pa- La oración de Bolt fue interrumpida por una mano en su boca.

Todos quedaron inmóviles

-Basta, Bolt, si quieres hablar cuando regresemos a casa, bien por mí. Pero ahora no debes de decir nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Bolt se tranquilizó. Decidió que la chica tenía razón

-…De acuerdo, Sarada

-Bien.

* * *

La próxima hora pasó en completo silencio.

Después de un rato más, Himawari se acercó a Naruto. Este tenía la mirada perdida.

-Hola- dijo con voz amigable, intentando empezar una conversación

Naruto parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba, le puso atención rápidamente

-Hola- respondió él

-Escucha yo… quisiera pedirte una disculpa, por lo que pasó. Mi hermano puede ser un poco… temperamental, a veces.

Naruto quedó en silencio. Parecía que las palabras de Bolt tuvieron un peso mayor al que creía.

-Verás…- siguió Himawari- sé que no debemos decir mucho pero, nuestro padre es el líder de nuestra Aldea, y… a veces está muy ocupado, y muchas veces tenemos que posponer los planes familiares… aunque el diga que no, la verdad es que le pesa mucho que nuestro padre no pueda estar siempre con nosotros.

Naruto aún no le dirigía la mirada, pero parecía estar escuchando, muy atentamente

-Pero, estoy segura que no te dijo nada con intención de dañarte. Simplemente, dijo todo lo que había guardado durante un tiempo.

-… Pero, ¿Por qué conmigo?- preguntó Naruto

-Pues, supongo que notó algún parecido entre ustedes…

-…Creo… que suena lógico…

Himawari sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que en ese caso, iré a hablar con mi hermano…- dijo a modo de despedida

-Está bien- dijo Naruto- gracias, por cierto…

-De nada-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

-Maldita serpiente… no se ni por qué vine aquí…- dijo un chico con pelo azabache y ojos negros que parecía estar buscando algo entre un montón de pergaminos

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun… si encuentro lo que necesito, ambos nos veremos beneficiados, ya lo verás…

-Hmp. Espero que sea así… Karin, ya encontraste algo?

-Aún no…- dijo una chica pelirroja que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que los primeros dos

-Ujh… ni siquiera creo que estemos buscando en el lugar correcto- se quejó el chico- mira que… llegar a la bóveda de Kumogakure por un papel…

-Shh!- dijo de repente Karin… alguien viene… dos personas

…

-Si, pero, no crees que es algo sospechoso?- se escuchó decir a un guardia que se acercaba a la bóveda

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el otro

-Pues, a todo… digo… se supone, que seis ninjas de Konoha del futuro quedaron atrapados aquí, y en este momento vienen a recoger un pergamino para intentar salir de esta época… No crees que suena a la peor excusa del mundo?

-Pues, sí, suena raro, pero se supone que les harán pruebas de ADN así que…

-Pero, y si lograran evadir las pruebas con algún truco?

-Neh, no lo sé, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes…

El primer guardia hizo una mueca de decepción

-Ah, Hotaru… siempre lo mismo… no sé… desde que dijeron la palabra "futuro" me sonó mal… y cuando dijeron que tenían a una Uchiha… me sonó a que la Hokage estaba fumada…

Una vez que tomaron los pergaminos, ambos guardias dejaron el lugar.

A pesar de que había tres personas en el lugar, todos se quedaron callados.

-Dijo… Uchiha?

**Y, hasta aquí... ok, se que es algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado... :)**

**Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia :D significa mucho**

**Saludos!**


	9. Paso en Falso

**Nota: **

**Hola! perdón, se que, de nuevo, tarde mucho, pero les juro que esta vez si he estado escribiendo :( en fin, les dejo este capítulo, y por favor perdónenme **

Capítulo 9: Paso en Falso

Ya de noche, Los chicos se reunieron a cenar. Hicieron una fogata, y pescaron algo para comer

-Pst… Hinata…- llamó Himawari a su madre, que estaba al lado de ella

-Si?- respondió la chica

-Mira, ahí está Naruto… parece algo triste, no? Qué tal si hablas con él?- insinuó de repente la Uzumaki con cara pícara

Hinata se sonrojó levemente

-…Bueno… yo no…

-Anda… no seas tan tímida, estoy segura que le agradas…

-No.. yo, no sé qué podría decirle

-Pues, pregúntale si está bien, y trata de animarlo…

Para Himawari no era ningún secreto que su madre era tímida de joven… pero nunca creyó que pudiera llegar a tal extremo.

Ya sabía que no debía de interferir en lo que se supone debería pasar por sí solo, pero, no pasaría nada malo por ayudar un poco. ¿Cierto?

De una manera nada discreta, Himawari acercó a Hinata a donde estaba Naruto. Aunque Hinata intentó resistirse, al final terminó en el lugar que Himawari quería; justo al lado del rubio

-Eso deberá bastar- dijo la chica satisfecha cuando consiguió que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca

Claro, que no contaba con que la timidez de Hinata pudiera llegar al grado de quedarse casi inmóvil…

Una gota de sudor paso por su nuca

"No se quedará ahí sin decir nada… ¿cierto?" pensó Himawari "…¡¿cierto?!"

-Umm, Hola Hinata- dijo Naruto de manera desanimada, saliendo de sus pensamientos por un instante

-Bu-buenas noches, Naruto-kun

A pesar de no ser el chico más inteligente del mundo, Naruto pudo notar que Hinata estaba inquieta por alguna razón…

-Hinata, te sientes bien? Te ves nerviosa…

-Ah, yo… no es nada- dijo la chica tratando de calmarse- de hecho yo… quería preguntarte.. si, tú sientes bien… te ves un poco decaído…

Naruto suspiró

-Pues, estoy bien… eso creo…

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ver a un chico hiperactivo, y sonriente que siempre trataba de ver un lado positivo… esto era poco común…

-Es, por algo que te dijo Bolt-san, cierto?

Naruto no dijo nada, pero su mirada hablaba por su boca.

Hinata había acertado.

-…Yo… es que… ajh!… tenía que mencionar ese estúpido tema- dijo Naruto frustrado, más para él que para Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Hinata se veía preocupada, decidió olvidar lo que dijo- Em, no me hagas caso, Hinata-chan, son tonterías- dijo finalmente mientras trataba de ofrecer una sonrisa

-No, no lo son.- dijo Hinata

Naruto no se veía muy confiado… pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que si no decía lo que pensaba, explotaría...

Decidió hablar.

\- Es sólo que… me deprimió un poco la pregunta de Bolt… es todo- dijo, sin entrar en detalles

Por, lo de ser Hokage?- adivinó la chica- …No sé si sirva de algo, pero…

No, no por eso, tranquila- interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa-… es por… -su mirada seria volvió- por lo que dijo. Sobre tener… una familia y eso…- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a lo último

Hubo un silencio.

…No incómodo.

Solo, raro…. Cada quién tenía sus problemas con la palabra "familia"

-Yo… nunca había pensado en tener una familia… -empezó Naruto- bueno, excepto por mis amigos, claro. Y, pensaba que con eso era suficiente, pero, creo que, en realidad… aún me deprime esa palabra…. es decir, ¿qué clase de familia podría tener…? Mis hijos no tendrían tíos, o abuelos… y, honestamente, creo que Bolt tiene razón; sería un pésimo padre- soltó Naruto

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Hinata rápidamente-… bueno, al menos yo no creo que sea cierto… tú… tu eres una gran persona Naruto, y, creo que tú más que nadie puede apreciar el valor de una familia- dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa- yo tampoco tengo muy buenos recuerdos con esa palabra… pero, estoy segura de que serás un buen padre.

…

Naruto se quedó callado. Como perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos

…

…

En vista de que no decía nada, Hinata decidió irse

-Bueno, yo, creo que iré con Sakura-san- dijo a modo de despedida

-Espera, Hinata…- la detuvo Naruto, tomándola inconscientemente de la mano, para evitar que se fuera-… ¿De verdad crees eso?

Aunque la intención de Naruto era hacerle una pregunta a Hinata, la verdad es que el puro contacto con su mano hizo que Hinata se sintiera al borde del desmayo

-Ahh… yo… yo estoy segura que sí- dijo sonriendo nerviosa

Naruto sonrió.

Pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

Una que decía "Gracias"

* * *

En algún otro lado, se podía observar a tres personas… o más bien, ninjas, acercándose rápidamente al límite de Kumogakure.

-Cómo sabremos dónde están?- pregunto impaciente un chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros- pudieron haber tomado cualquier ruta

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun - dijo calladamente un sujeto tétrico con ojos y apariencia similares a los de una serpiente- simplemente hay que esperar… recuerda que tengo seguidores en todas partes… tomaremos el camino más corto y si alguno de ellos los ve en otra ruta me avisará…

-Hmp… pues mas vale que funcione…- dijo secamente

-Valla… te ves muy alterado, Sasuke… tanta curiosidad tienes del futuro?

-No del futuro- dijo Sasuke- Del futuro de mi clan

De pronto, llegó lo que parecía ser una ave, que conforme se fue acercando tomó la forma de un halcón con un mensaje en una de sus patas

Orochimaru sonrió

-¿Lo ves? te dije que me avisarían- dijo mientras tomaba el mensaje y lo leía- ahora sólo hay que dirigirnos ahí…

* * *

¿Por qué?

Una pregunta. Dos palabras. Dos sílabas

Sin importar lo simple de aquellas palabras, Neji no conseguía sacarlas de su cabeza…

¿Por qué esos chicos eran tan parecidos a sus compañeros?

¿Por qué no podían decir nada de sus vidas?

¿Por qué… actuaban tan extraño?

Era más que evidente que había algo que la Hokage no les había contado… pero…

¡¿Por qué?!

Neji solía ser un chico tranquilo, de cabeza fría para las misiones, y una persona sumamente obediente a las ordenes de sus superiores. Normalmente, si le hubieran advertido no hacer preguntas personales, obedecería. Si le pidieran que se limitara a proteger a los chicos sin involucrarse con ellos, obedecería.

Pero… esa vez era diferente. Esta vez, Neji estaba seguro de que todo ese asunto, los involucraba a él y a sus amigos de alguna u otra manera. No tenía mayor prueba que el parecido entre ellos, pero… era una corazonada.

Después de un rato de meditarlo, Neji decidió acercarse a Bolt.

-Por enésima vez… Bolt…-escuchó decir a Sarada- ellas no cuentan nada para dormir… sólo se duermen y ya

-Pero… estás segura?- preguntó Bolt, notablemente confundido

-Bastante segura…- dijo la chica, algo fastidiada

-Mmm… no tiene sentido…

-Qué parte no tiene sentido?- preguntó Sarada

-Pues, si nosotros contamos ovejas… ellas también deberían de contar algo, ¿no?

-Ujh… chico tonto…

-Emm… Bolt-san- interrumpió Neji-… disculpa la interrupción, pero… ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Uh? yo?- dijo Bolt, volviendo a la realidad

-Si, necesito saber algo…

Bolt se vio algo extrañado, pero no iba a perder una oportunidad de hablar con su tío… es decir, ¿cuántas oportunidades de conocer a tu tío difunto puede haber?

-Umm… de acuerdo- dijo alzando los hombros

…

…

…

En un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de los demás, Neji lanzó su primera pregunta

-Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Bolt, que se veía algo… preocupado por la actitud sigilosa de Neji

-Pues… necesito saber… ¿por qué no nos pueden decir nada sobre su identidad? -dijo Neji yendo directo al punto

-… Pues, me encantaría decírtelo, pero… sucede que, no puedo.- dijo Bolt, con cuidado de no decir nada de más

-No. Lo que no pueden decir es información personal… pero Tsunade-sama no dijo nada sobre aclarar **por qué **no podían hacerlo… -dijo Neji- así que si no te importa, me gustaría saber en que me metí…

Bolt se quedó frío.

¿Qué podía decir?

Normalmente pensaría en una excusa, (ya tenía años de práctica en eso…) pero estar frente a Neji lo ponía muy nervioso; no quería caerle mal y perder su única oportunidad de conocer a su tío.

Tenía que decir algo

-Y-y-yo… b-bueno… es que…

Por primera vez. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Bolt tartamudeaba. Una cosa era trabarse, otra ponerse nervioso… pero en ese momento, Bolt experimentaba su primer tartamudeo como consecuencia de estar nervioso.

Así que… sí había heredado más cosas de su mamá…

-E-es que yo… es que ustedes no deben de saber algunas cosas…-dijo con gran esfuerzo

-Bueno… eso ya lo se… lo que quiero saber es… ¿por qué no podemos saber quiénes son ustedes? ¿nos involucra de alguna manera?

-Pues, es que no deben de saber sobre nuestras familias…

-¿Uh? por qué no?

-Bolt-san! Neji-san! ya tenemos que irnos!- llamó Sakura, interrumpiendo el pequeño interrogatorio

-Umm… bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir… así que… hablamos luego- dijo Bolt antes de salir casi corriendo de donde estaba, dejando a un muy confundido Neji

¿Qué tenía que ver su familia con todo esto?

Por un instante, su cabeza unió varios puntos

El parecido entre todos

La sangre en el pergamino

Que no pudieran saber nada de sus familias…

-Un momento…

**Y… eso es todo por hoy…**

**Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a todos, porque la mayoría no se ha olvidado de esta historia y eso me alegra muchísimo :D**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me animan el día y me hacen saber que no soy una loca escribiendo para sí misma xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

**Oh! una cosa más… en uno de los comentarios, alguien me dijo algo muy cierto… en esta punto de Naruto, se supone que Orochimaru ya estaba "muerto" :O**

**Fail.**

**Así que, quisiera que me digan si edito este y el otro capítulo para que vaya con todo, o lo dejo así… según lo que ustedes me digan tomaré mi decisión. **

**Bueno, ahora sí es todo. Hasta luego!**


	10. Descendencia

**Nota:**

**Hola! Ok, ok… se que me desaparecí un buen rato, pero ya saben como es esto de las últimas semanas de clases… los exámenes, los proyectos… En fin…**

**Pero bueno, ya nada más me falta la entrega de diplomas y quedo libre, así que, si todo va bien, termino esta historia antes que se estrene la Película de Boruto :3**

**Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir… así que, sin más por ahora, espero que les guste :D**

**Pd: El "-o-o-o-o" que puse sería algo así como un "mientras tanto..."**

Capítulo 10: Descendencia

-Y bien? cuanto falta?- preguntó secamente Sasuke mientras Karin y Orochimaru lo seguían a toda velocidad

-Pues, a la velocidad que vamos, menos de una hora- dijo Orochimaru, satisfecho por haber hecho tiempo récord. Si lo que escucharon era cierto, dentro de poco tiempo tendría información sobre el futuro. ¿Cuantas personas tienen esa oportunidad?

-Hmp

-Puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo de la nada Karin

Ambos, Orochimaru y Sasuke guardaron silencio, en orden de escuchar la pregunta

-Si tus subordinados ya vieron a los chicos de los que escuchamos… ¿Por qué no los detuvieron?

Orochimaru sonrío tranquilo

-Verás, si hubiera dejado que mis subordinados los detuvieran, lo más probable es que hubieran sido derrotados, porque en ese área solo tengo unas cuantas personas, y su nivel de combate no es muy alto. Recuerda que cuentan con una Uchiha- dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke, para casi inmediatamente regresar la vista al camino- además… es más rápido si nosotros vamos hacia ellos mientras ellos avanzan hacia nosotros… no crees?

Ante ese comentario, Sasuke sonrió de lado

-Me parece bien- dijo

* * *

Después de haber viajado durante cuatro horas sin descanso, el grupo de ninjas decidió que sería buena idea tomar un descanso. Por tanto, se detuvieron y se instalaron cerca de un río.

Mientras algunos iban por agua y otros se instalaban, Sakura decidió acercarse a hablar con Naruto

-Así que, ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó la pelirosa a espaldas del rubio

-Uh?- dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a verla- ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

-Bueno, ayer te veías algo deprimido… y quería hablar contigo pero, veo que ya está de vuelta tu humor habitual…

-Ah! De eso… Si, no hay de que preocuparse, pero gracias, Sakura

-Y, ¿por qué estabas triste?- pregunto curiosa Sakura, sentándose a su lado

-Pues, el comentario de Bolt acerca de la familia… no se, me deprimió un poco, pero Hinata-chan luego me dijo que no era un tema del cual debiera preocuparme- dijo alegre el rubio

-Oh, conque Hinata… - dijo Sakura de manera pícara

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata?- pregunto ingenuo Naruto

-Pues… ya sabes… tu le gustas, ¿No?

-¿Yo le gusto a Hinata?- preguntó Naruto

-…

-…

Sakura tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo

-Pues, obvio! ¡¿Que no viste que casi se mata tratando de salvarte?!

-Ah… eso…

-Cómo que "eso"?!- preguntó Sakura al borde de un infarto

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan ciego?

-Pues, no lo se…

-Ujh… ¿Sabes? si no te conociera mejor diría que para ti no hay diferencia entre una chica y un tazón de ramen… -dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, entendiendo que su amigo nunca cambiaría

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Naruto

-Pues, eso mismo. Digo que pareciera que para ti querer a una chica es lo mismo que desear un plato de ramen….

-Uh?… Y… no lo es?- dijo Naruto, notablemente confundido

-Uh? Claro que no!- dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto

-Ay! De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento!

Sakura suspiro

-Ya, no importa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o

No.

No, no, no, no. Tenía que estar mal. ¿desde cuando su cabeza era capaz de formular teorías tan estúpidas?

Si bien transportar objetos de un lugar a otro con pergaminos era posible, una cosa muy distinta era hacerlo de un tiempo a otro con personas.

Era… imposible…

¿Cierto?

Además, la quinta Hokage no sería tan obvia como para dejar que estuvieran juntos sin vigilancia… tenía que ser algo más… algo que no sabía….

Si, eso era. Le faltaba más información

Definitivamente eso era.

Claro que… sería más fácil de decir si no fuera por lo que estaba viendo al frente…

Dos Hinatas, dos Narutos, dos Shikamarus, dos Kibas…

Parecía que estaba viendo doble…

"…Oficialmente no se nada…" pensó el genio Hyuga mientras tomaba agua y vigilaba que no hubiera ningún intruso

Ultimamente su percepción de chakra había mejorado considerablemente. Desde que Gai-sensei le había explicado más a fondo eso de la identificación de chakra, era mucho más preciso, y con el byakugan era casi imposible que pasara algo por alto. De hecho, en el estudio aprendió sobre algunas peculiaridades del Clan Hyuga: aprendió que la anatomía de su clan era única, pues eran los únicos capaces de liberar chakra a partir de todos sus puntos de chakra. Por eso podían realizar técnicas como el Kaiten.

Un momento.

"Eso es!" pensó Neji.

Silenciosamente, Neji activo su byakugan para comprobar algo; para ser más específicos, para visualizar a Himawari…

Normalmente, Neji no le hubiera dado importancia a un pensamiento tan descabellado como lo que recién pensó, pero… si había la más mínima oportunidad de que Himawari, fuera de hecho parte del clan Hyuga, tenía que saberlo.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, trató de visualizar cualquier punto de chakra

"Veamos…"

Repentinamente, en el rostro de Neji se pudo observar una expresión poco común (al menos en él); una expresión de asombro.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba una chica idéntica a su prima, de procedencia clasificada como secreta y anatomía idéntica a la de los Hyuga

-E-esperen….-susurró Neji- ¿Qué no la chica era hermana de…

-Chicos…- Llamó de repente Shikamaru -será mejor que nos vayamos… no es buena idea quedarnos quietos por mucho tiempo, no es seguro quedarnos aquí

-Ajh… tan pronto? Viejo, acabamos de llegar…- se quejó Hiroshi

-Si, ya de por si pararse temprano fue problemático… danos 10 minutos más- dijo Shikadai

Shikamaru hizo una expresión de fastidio -Vamos, no se quejen tanto… la verdad yo tampoco tengo ganas de caminar otras cinco horas pero… ya vamos a más de la mitad del camino, y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que vamos

-Espera!- gritó de la nada Neji

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru

Neji no se veía tranquilo como de costumbre. No. Dentro de su cabeza había una gran disputa acerca de qué hacer.

-Yo… yo necesito saber… quiénes son ustedes.- soltó, dirigiendo a Bolt y los demás

-Umm… viejo, por si no lo recuerdas, la Hokage nos dijo muy claramente que no podíamos hacer eso…- dijo Shikamaru

-Lo sé. Pero…

-Pero qué?

-Pero… necesito saber si mi teoría está en lo cierto. Este es un tema que podría influir en el futuro del Clan Hyuga, y necesito estar consiente de lo que pasa

-El futuro… del Clan Hyuga?- preguntó Hinata sin entender

-Si. Por lo que veo, ya no son Hyuga por completo, ¿cierto?- dijo Neji, dirigiendo su vista a Himawari- sus ojos no tienen el Byakugan…

-¿D-de qué hablas?- dijo Himawari, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no parecer nerviosa

-Viejo ya basta, me estas asustando- dijo Shikamaru- …los Hyuga sólo se encuentran en nuestra aldea, ¿cierto? y su rasgo más notable son los ojos… creo que el parecido entre Himawari y tu prima te está afectando… Además, por si no lo habías notado, todos en tu familia se parecen. Y, excepto por algunos rasgos de la chica, no creo que tengas razón para decir algo así

-No lo entiendes… esos dos chicos tienen un rasgo importante que le pertenece únicamente a los Hyuga

-¿Qué? Y ahora de qué hablas?- interrumpió Hiroshi, ahora preocupado de a dónde iba todo esto

-Hablo de la red de chakra que tienen- dijo Neji- sus puntos de chakra parecen poder abrirse. Eso es algo que las personas normales no pueden hacer. Es una de las características de los Hyuga, y ellos la tienen.

-Neji, a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? -preguntó Naruto

-Vamos. ¿No es obvio? Sólo piénsenlo. Punto numero uno; las únicas personas capaces de abrir sus puntos de chakra son los miembros del Clan Hyuga. Punto número dos; no hay ningún miembro de este Clan que sea un ninja renegado. Punto numero tres; Excepto por la Sarada e Inojin, todos tienen un parecido extremo a alguno de nosotros. ¿No les parece extraño que la Hokage no supiera quiénes eran estos chicos y luego de una pequeña plática los quiera proteger, sin revelar nada de sus vidas?

Por un momento, todo se quedó en silencio

…

…

-N-Neji-san, -dijo Sakura, rompiendo el silencio- no querrás decir que… que estos chicos…

-No pertenecen a este tiempo?- Completó una voz.

Pero, no era la voz de Neji.

Ni de Shikamaru

Ni de Naruto.

Venía de entre los árboles.

Enseguida, todos voltearon, saliendo de su trance… para entrar a otro

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un chico. Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros. Un chico, que Naruto y Sakura conocían bien

-Sa-Sa… Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura, lentamente y con la voz temblorosa

El chico sonrió de lado. Algo casi imperceptible.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto, notablemente sorprendido - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Antes de responder, Sasuke paseó su mirada para ver a los chicos que, según escucho, venían de un tiempo distinto.

-Vaya dobe,- dijo Sasuke con total tranquilidad- sabía que eras un idiota pero… vamos, es obvio que ese chico de ahí tiene algo que ver contigo- dijo, volteando la vista hacia Bolt

Bolt tan sólo se quedó quieto. Esto, sin duda no era parte del plan. Pero, lo que más le extrañaba, era que sus padres habían olvidado por completo el asunto de sus identidades para ponerle atención a su maestro… ¿Tan raro era verlo?

-Veamos… ese idiota debe ser el hijo del Nara, ¿cierto? -continuó Sasuke- y, ese con el perro debe ser un Inuzuka… Y, también tenemos a… Uh?

Por un momento, Sasuke paró de hablar, para luego sonreír de lado

-Vaya dobe, creo que no eres tan idiota después de todo, cierto? ¿Quién diría que ibas a terminar con la Hyuga? esos ojos y la marcas la delatan… -dijo, viendo a Himawari- En fin, en realidad no he venido para hablar con ustedes. - Dijo mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol en el que estaba para quedar justo en frente del rubio

-Necesito hablar con ella- dijo, señalando a Sarada

**Y… hasta aquí.**

**Bueno, primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos :3 escribir un fanfic es 10 veces más difícil de lo que creí, pero cada vez que veo un comentario dando ánimos… no sé, me dan muchas ganas de seguir. **

**Gracias!**


	11. Yo también busco respuestas

**Nota:**

**Hola! bueno, se que no fue muy pronto, pero creo que no estuvo mal... además, este capítulo es uno de los más largos que he escrito... (benditas vacaciones)**

**Emm, antes de empezar, me gustaría enviar un saludo especial a dos personas... son eliuska20 y KawaiiSoul. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el inicio, y seguir comentando desde entonces. Me ****alegra muchísimo que les siga gustando, y espero que siga siendo así... de verdad, Gracias!**

**Bueno, espero les guste :D**

Capítulo 11: Yo también busco respuestas

Capítulo anterior.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto, notablemente sorprendido - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Antes de responder, Sasuke paseó su mirada para ver a los chicos que, según escucho, venían de un tiempo distinto.

-Vaya dobe,- dijo Sasuke con total tranquilidad- sabía que eras un idiota pero… vamos, es obvio que ese chico de ahí tiene algo que ver contigo- dijo, volteando la vista hacia Bolt

Bolt tan sólo se quedó quieto. Esto, sin duda no era parte del plan. Pero, lo que más le extrañaba, era que sus padres habían olvidado por completo el asunto de sus identidades para ponerle atención a su maestro… ¿Tan raro era verlo?

-Veamos… ese idiota debe ser el hijo del Nara, ¿cierto? -continuó Sasuke- y, ese con el perro debe ser un Inuzuka… Y, también tenemos a… Uh?

Por un momento, Sasuke paró de hablar, para luego sonreír de lado

-Vaya dobe, creo que no eres tan idiota después de todo, cierto? ¿Quién diría que ibas a terminar con la Hyuga? esos ojos y la marcas la delatan… -dijo, viendo a Himawari- En fin, en realidad no he venido para hablar con ustedes. - Dijo mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol en el que estaba para quedar justo en frente del rubio

-Necesito hablar con ella- dijo, señalando a Sarada

* * *

-…¿Con ella?- preguntó Naruto, aún sorprendido por todo loo que había pasado en solo unos minutos- Por… Por qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia -dijo cortante- solo necesito saber algunas cosas

-Yo… yo… no te puedo permitir hacer eso. -dijo Naruto- Mi misión es llevar a estos chicos, sean quienes sean, a la Aldea de Kumogakure.

Sasuke sonrió de lado

-Jeje… lo dices como si fuera una decisión tuya. No te pregunte si podía, dije que voy a hablar con ella- dijo Sasuke, a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño

-Y yo te dije… que no puedo permitirte hacer eso- dijo decidido

-Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru, que hasta el momento había estado en silencio, analizando la situación- no debes olvidar, que la seguridad de estos chicos no es sólo misión de Naruto. Es de todos nosotros

-Eso no hace diferencia- respondió Sasuke

-En serio? Pues yo creo que sí. Puedes ser alguien muy fuerte, pero eso no implica que seas invencible

-Shikamaru tiene razón- interrumpió Neji, activando su Byakugan- no cometas el error de pensar que todo será tan fácil. Te sugiero que des la vuelta y te marches. No puedes hacer esto solo

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke- No soy idiota, Hyuga… no vengo sólo. Yo me adelante, pero dentro de poco tendré refuerzos

Mientras se desencadenaba una pequeña discusión entre Sasuke y el resto, Bolt trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke era su maestro. Le enseño técnicas sumamente poderosas y a pesar de casi no estar en la aldea, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un traidor. El era sumamente fiel a la palabra de su padre -por alguna razón que él desconocía- y, a pesar de insultarlo constantemente y decirle no era la gran cosa, sabía que en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) lo respetaba. Y mucho.

¿Por qué entonces todos lo miraban como un criminal?

De pronto, algo llegó a su mente; la conversación que tuvo con Sarada hace poco.

Flashback

-Mira, sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero no me gusta verte con esa expresión. Es deprimente…- dijo Bolt

Sarada bajó la mirada

-No lo entenderías… es un problema con mi padre

-Créeme, entiendo…

-No, Bolt. Tu tienes problemas con que tu papá te regañe o te diga qué hacer. Pero… yo me di cuenta de que mi papá huyo con un criminal para quién sabe qué… ¿Cómo reaccionas a eso?

Fin Flashback

¡Claro! ¿cómo no lo recordaba? Sarada estaba triste por causa de su padre. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado un detalle tan importante?

No tenía sentido…

Supuso que al ver el rostro de su compañera se olvido de lo que esta le dijo por querer hacerla sentir mejor y estar a su lado...

En ese momento volteó a ver a Sarada.

No supo leer su expresión. Era una mezcla de tristeza, con miedo y algo de enojo… era… extraño.

Suspiro.

No sabía qué hacer… ni que decir… vaya, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Todo era muy confuso.

…

Qué hacer… qué hacer…

De la nada, se escuchó un fuerte ruido que sacó a Bolt de sus pensamientos.

¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!

Tan pronto como volvió a la realidad, Bolt pudo observar a un árbol partido por la mitad. Un corte limpio. Supuso que su maestro había perdido la paciencia, y su padre había tenido que esquivar el ataque de una katana

Esto iba en serio.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se lo permitió, se alejó de donde estaba para no meterse en donde estaba seguro que no le llamaban

Estaban en una zona con muchos arboles, y según las instrucciones que les dio la quinta Hokage, Bolt pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse oculto y fuera de combate (aunque en realidad no era su estilo)

Apenas estuvo en un lugar técnicamente seguro, trató de ubicar las posiciones de todos; sus compañeros y hermana se refugiaban detrás de los árboles, siendo Himawari la más cercana. Su padre y Sasuke se ponían en posición de combate. Un poco más atrás, se encontraba Shikamaru, haciendo ocasionalmente señales de manos a sus compañeros.

Supuso que entre ellos habrían formado su propio código

Bolt sonrió

Shikamaru ya había adoptado esa peculiar posición…

Conociéndolo, ya estaría planeando algo.

De pronto, justo como si le hubiera leído la mente, Shikamaru abrió los ojos

"Ya tiene un plan…" -pensó Bolt

-Naruto…- dijo de repente

-Qué pasa, Shikamaru?

-Una cosa… sé que Sasuke es un compañero para ti… pero no puedo permitir que tome ventaja de eso. Si es necesario, tendremos que…

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió el rubio, quien se veía más serio de lo normal

-Bien. En ese caso… necesito que tu y Neji se enfoquen en los costados de Sasuke… no tengo intención de llevar rehenes tan peligrosos, así que o se marcha, o se queda aquí.

Haciendo lo que Shikamaru dijo, Neji y Naruto rodearon a Sasuke, estando Neji a no menos de 40 metros, y Naruto a no más de 5, cosa que Sasuke tomó como un reto por parte del rubio

"Bueno… si yo nací, y Sarada nació… significa que todo saldrá bien… ¿no?" trataba de pensar Bolt, quien se veía preocupado (para sorpresa de todos)

Sasuke desenvaino su katana -si no quieres entender, tendré que quitarte de mi camino! -gritó Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Naruto mientras corría. Por su parte, Naruto lo esperaba con una esfera de chakra en su mano.

"¿Rasengan?" pensó Bolt. "No tiene sentido… Sasuke-san puede con eso y mucho más… ¿Está bromeando, o es idiota?"

Lo que no consideraron ni Bolt, ni Sasuke, es que Neji estaba a pocos centímetros de él, preparado para atacar al azabache con las famosas "64 palmas"

"¡¿Qué?!" pensó Sasuke "¡Es imposible! estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarme tan rápido…"

El repentino ataque del Hyuga tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke, teniendo que desviar su ataque hacia el rubio para poder esquivar a Neji

-Ah, claro… -susurró Bolt

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó Himawari, acercandose al árbol en donde estaba Bolt

-Esa era su trampa favorita cuando "jugábamos"… usaba dos clones… uno estaba muy lejos, dándome confianza para correr, mientras que otro estaba muy cerca, esperando para atraparme… Creo que en este caso, papá uso un clon a una distancia exagerada para transformarse en Neji, mientras que el real estaba escondido en algún lugar cercano…

-Por eso llegó tan rápido…- dijo Himawari, entendiendo lo que había sucedido- y por eso Sasuke-san no estaba preparado para defenderse…

-Exacto- dijo Bolt, sonriéndole a su hermanita

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no acababa de poner un pie fuera del peligro cuando se encontró con la mirada de… ¡¿Naruto?!

-Pero qué demonios…- Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para alejarse de un Naruto, quien había... cambiado… ¿De verdad era él?

Es decir, reconocía su rostro, pero… de la nada, su cuerpo.. ¿brillaba?. Si… Brillaba y… su energía se sentía mucho más fuerte ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Muy repentinamente, la pelea cambio por completo a favor de Naruto. Uno, dos, tres golpes, patadas, y Sasuke apenas se movió

"¿Pero qué…? ¿desde cuando es tan fuerte?" pensó Sasuke "… Creo que lo he subestimado…."

-Muy bien… ahora es mi turno- dijo, con esa mirada que sólo un Uchiha podía tener

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente, una voz interrumpió la pelea.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿esa es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo? … ¿por qué no demuestras un poco más de modales?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa que reflejaba arrogancia

-Llegas tarde… Orochimaru…

Bolt pudo sentir cómo el ambiente se tensaba… ¿Quién era ese?

En realidad, no estaba asustado. Ese tipo era extraño, pero no se veía tan fuerte.

"No creo que sea un gran problema" pensó Bolt "Además, el número en esta pelea es muy disparejo. Dudo que puedan…" El pensamiento de Bolt quedó al aire cuando vio a una muy tensa Sarada.

-Sarada- Llamó en voz baja Bolt- ¿Estás bien?

Sarada dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar… pareciera que la había interrumpido mientras pensaba algo

La chica volteó lentamente

-Bolt… no es buena idea enfrentarlos… créeme

-¿De qué estas hablando?- dijo Bolt- están rodeados, no tienen oportunidad

-Claro que la tienen- dijo Sarada preocupada- hay que hacer algo…

El Sannin sonrió confiado, como solía hacer casi siempre -lo siento, tuve un contratiempo… en fin, no creo que sea buena idea enfrentarnos a este chico en su estado actual… ¿cierto?- dijo, sacando una especie de sello en un trozo cuadrado de papel, similar al que utilizaba Jiraiya cuando Naruto perdía el control del Kyubi. Solo que este tenía un símbolo distinto.

En un instante, Orochimaru lanzó el papel, este cayendo directamente en la frente de Naruto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Para cuando lo hizo, el sello ya se había activado

-Ahhhh!- gritó Naruto, volviendo a la normalidad, de una manera que parecía ser dolorosa…

-Mucho mejor…- dijo Orochimaru

Al instante, Sakura y Sai acudieron para ayudar a su amigo

-No se esfuercen… el sello es muy fuerte para que ustedes lo rompan… pero tranquilos, el sello sólo absorbe su chakra

-¿Hasta qué punto?- preguntó Kiba

-Pues… eso depende de cuanto te resistas- dijo Orochimaru, para después soltar una risa siniestra- si fuera tu, dejaría de moverme hasta que el sello se desvanezca por sí solo…

-Muy bien, es suficiente!- dijo Shikamaru, haciendo señas a Hinata, Neji y Kiba, quienes tomaron sus posiciones de inmediato

…

-Esperen!- interrumpió Sarada

Todos voltearon en su dirección, y la chica se puso frente a Sasuke, quien se le quedo mirando confundido

-… Yo también quiero respuestas

-Sarada… -intento intervenir Shikadai- no creo que sea buena idea que…

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Sarada- mira, es obvio que somos un asco guardando secretos… y si todos saben la verdad, ¿por qué no aprovechar?

-Es obvio que no lo entiendes Sarada… cada cosa nueva que sepan nos pone en mayor riesgo. Lo menos que podemos hacer es callarnos e intentar irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible

Un silencio inundó el lugar

-…

-…

-… Shikamaru Nara. -empezó Sarada

-¿Uh? y ahora que haces?- preguntó Shikadai en tono bajo

-Un ninja muy reconocido, con un intelecto envidiable, y una trayectoria casi impecable.

-Sarada..- llamó Bolt- ya en serio, ¿Qué haces?

-Naruto Uzumaki- continuó Sarada- Un ninja que tiene todo mi respeto, con un espíritu que mantiene a la Aldea con vida, a pesar de tener un pasado nada fácil. Completó muchas misiones que en su tiempo eran avanzadas para él, y nunca se rinde- dijo, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño

Esperaba que no fuera su hija… si su hija admirara al idiota de Naruto, estaría dispuesto a saltar de una barranca en ese momento

Nadie entendía a qué quería llegar Sarada, pero nadie la interrumpió

-Kiba Inuzuka. Un ninja conocido por su agilidad de rastreo, con un apego extraordinario a su perro, Akamaru. Ha perfeccionado y mejorado muchos jutsus, siendo uno de los mejores miembros de su clan… Un ninja extraordinario.

Sarada hizo un pausa, bajando su mirada.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Hinata Hyuga, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi…

…

-Yo… conozco a los padres de todos. Sé su nombre y apellido, sé qué rango tienen.. a qué se dedican…

-Sarada…- susurró Bolt

-Tengo información de todos. De todos, menos de ti… yo… creí que sabía más pero, ahora me doy cuenta, que en realidad no se casi nada de ti- dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa la chica, subiendo su mirada y dirigiéndola a Sasuke

Para gran sorpresa del chico, Sarada tenía activado el Sharingan

Sasuke, casi imperceptiblemente, subió una ceja- Así que es cierto… Tu eres de mi Clan…

\- ¿Quién eres? Y por qué no se nada de ti…? Si me contestas eso, te responderé una, y sólo una pregunta- termino con seriedad la chica

Sasuke no se molestó en mostrar reacción alguna. En su lugar, mostró una cara aburrida.

Después de unos segundos, su rostro se torno en una expresión de burla

-Vaya… ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy preguntando?- dijo él- Escucha, no quiero jugar al genio que te concede tres deseos… Tu me dirás lo que te pregunte. Y ya.

-No son tres deseos. Es una respuesta. Tómala o déjala.

-Hablas como si tuvieras ventaja...

-En realidad, la tengo… tu quieres saber acerca del Clan Uchiha… ¿cierto? No entiendes por qué hay un Uchiha vivo a parte de ti, y peor aún no tienes idea de por qué soy parte de Konohagakure, la Aldea de la que tanto pareces huir.

Sasuke se quedó callado.

Estaba en lo cierto…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sarada- ¿Qué eliges?

**... ¿Qué dicen? bien, mal...**

**La verdad, aunque es no es tan larga, la pelea me tomó bastante escribirla. Quizás no sea la mejor, pero juro que me esforcé... y bueno, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias :)**

**Y obvio, gracias por sus comentarios :3 Tal vez suene ridículo, pero solo ver que comentan me pone de buen humor, y algunos me sacan varias risas... otros, los releo como 7 veces... ok, ya se, necesito una vida xD Es que, se siente muy bien ver que apoyan lo que haces, de verdad!**

**Y, bueno, como no he respondido personalmente en un tiempo, lo haré ahora...**

**J. : ¡Yeih! qué bien que te haya gustado, y gracias por el review :3 espero que te siga gustando, y bueno, cualquier recomendación o idea es bienvenida :) Saludos!**

**NatUzumaki: Gracias! ese comentario me sacó una sonrisa muy grande cuando lo leí… espero que te has gustado este capítulo!**

**Guest: Ok xD espero te guste**

**Zdragon18: Aquí está :) gracias por el apoyo**

**Ina-Stardust R: Gracias! sí que me animó :3 y si, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar nuestro emo vengador favorito xD**

**nani: si si si siiii xD**

**netokastillo: De hecho :P… el parecido entre ellos no me hace las cosas fáciles… En fin, gracias por tu comentario :)**

**Xx tsukiumi xX: Perdooon! juro que intente actualizar lo más pronto posible :)**

**Kasumi: Gracias :) que bueno que te guste… aunque, en realidad, todavía falta poquito para el "punto de ebullición" xD Saludos!**

**RED: Qué dices?… ¿me perdonas?**

**Karli CM: Sip, se dio cuenta :O es un emo vengador muy listo…**

**mkristal: jajaja muchas gracias! Me emocionó mucho tu comentario :3**

**koneworld: No! juro que no era mi intención! espero tu aviso para saber si reviviste xD**

**Ulrich: Pues… en el próximo capítulo tendrán una pequeña plática (Spoiler)…**

**Hektols: Tontaina xD pues… lo tomaré en cuenta… no sé es que me gusta como suena dobe xD no se por qué… en fin, gracias por leer :D**

**daniela hervar: Si! gracias :) respecto a lo de Sasuke… en realidad si lo conoce… pero se refiere a que no sabe sobre su pasado, ni como era, y por eso dice que no lo conoce… o sea, no era literal ;) Gracias por el review!**

**AniStarNA: Gracias a ti, por leerla :3 **

** : 7 días :)**

**Noodle-G: Tu comentario me mató de la risa xD ya es oficial. Si es mejor que la novela de las 7:00, es mejor que todo xD Gracias por tu comentario! me alegro el día**

**Guest: Nop, nunca, NUNCA pediré dinero. Pero muchísimas gracias :3 me animó mucho. Saludos!**

**NEKO AISAKA: Y yo adore tu nombre ;3 (amo la palabra Neko… algún día tendré un gato negro que se llamará así xD, lo juro)**

**m4rtin: Gracias! sobre lo de Orochimaru… si… ya me lo habían dicl :( Fue Fail de mi parte… pero, por mayoría de votos, he decidido dejarlo así… espero no te moleste :) Saludos!**

**adrySOE: jejeje… lo siento. En fin, aquí está la continuación… espero que te guste**

**Kind Yuuki: jajaja brindemos… #Por esos mensajes que envías justo cuando se te acaba la pila xD muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

**nova por siempre: jajaja cierto… Ese es nuestro Sasuke… tan sutil…. (notes el sarcasmo xD)**

**eliuska20: Disculpa xD no suelo ser así… en fin, muchas gracias por comentar :3 Saludos!**

**KawaiiSoul: "Sasuke troll" xD me reí mucho con eso… Gracias por leer :D**

**Ok, hasta ahí… a los que no les respondí.. juro que les respondo en el próximo capítulo :)**


	12. Un trato más justo

**Nota:**

**Hola! Este es el doceavo capítulo...**

**Wow**

**La verdad nunca creí que escribiría algo de tantos capítulos xD Bueno, la razón de que suba hoy es que, en alguna parte del mundo, varias afortunadas personas tuvieron la suerte de ver el estreno de Boruto... Tristemente no soy una de ellas :( **

**En fin. Mi plan con este capítulo era escribir algo el doble de largo... pero quería subir capítulo el día de hoy, por lo que les traje solo una parte del capítulo :P No es mucho, pero igual espero que les guste :D**

Capítulo 12: Un trato más justo.

Capítulo anterior.

-Escucha, no quiero jugar al genio que te concede tres deseos… Tu me dirás lo que te pregunte. Y ya.

-No son tres deseos. Es una respuesta. Tómala o déjala.

-Hablas como si tuvieras ventaja

-En realidad, la tengo… tu quieres saber acerca del Clan Uchiha… ¿cierto? No entiendes por qué hay un Uchiha vivo a parte de ti, y peor aún no tienes idea de por qué soy parte de Konohagakure, la Aldea de la que tanto pareces huir.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Estaba en lo cierto…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sarada- ¿Qué eliges?

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en señal clara de frustración. En realidad, no se esperaba esta situación.

-Sasuke-kun, me temo que… no tenemos mucho tiempo. SI quieres hacer algo, hazlo será mejor que lo hagas ahora- dijo Orochimaru

-Y por qué tanta prisa por irnos? -preguntó Sasuke- creí que tu también estabas interesado…

-Pues, tengo que admitir que tengo cierta curiosidad por saber cómo se darán algunas cosas pero… en realidad, no es mi actual prioridad.

-¿Ahora de qué estas hablando?- preguntó Sasuke

-Como ya sabes, mi interés está en aprender y dominar todos los jutsus, y por supuesto en realizar experimentos. Lo demás puede esperar. Y, mientras tú corrías hacia este lugar, yo me quede porque me informaron acerca de un nuevo experimento que me temo llama más mi atención. Así que, para resumir, a menos que te quieras quedar, será mejor que obtengas tus respuestas rápido, porque yo me voy en unos minutos

Sasuke apretó su puño

…

Todo quedó en silencio

…

-Aaaaahhhhh!- se escuchó un grito que inundó el lugar.

-Naruto!- gritaron Sakura y Shikamaru

-¡¿Estás seguro que está cosa es segura?! -preguntó Shikamaru al sannin

-No- dijo Orochimaru- pero, es mi prototipo más reciente, y ya está en su fase final. Me temo que mi especialidad no son los sellos. Pero en teoría, no debería matarlo

Shikamaru dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo -Sakura! Trata de pasarle chakra a Naruto. Y asegúrate que no se mueva!

-Entendido- dijo Sakura, empezando a tratar a su amigo

-Y? Qué eliges?- repitió Sarada a Sasuke, empezando a perder la paciencia

Sasuke seguía sin moverse. No emitía señal de vida, excepto por estar parado

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Parecía que este era el día de ponerlo nervioso, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el Uchiha.

Si decía que si, sólo tendría una respuesta

Si decía que no, no tendría absolutamente nada, porque no podía enfrentarlos a todos solo

Y lo peor era que, si no decidía rápido, Orochimaru no lo apoyaría

…

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente

Quizás no sería la mejor, pero era la única opción que veía que le pudiera dar más de una respuesta

-Yo me quedo. Ve a hacer lo que quieras- dijo Sasuke- Dudo que me necesites, de todas maneras

-Sasuke, no seas estúpido- dijo Karin, hablando por primera vez en toa la discusión- Lo único que conseguirás será que te dejen inconsciente en medio del bosque

-Cállate, no te pregunté por tu opinión- dijo de la nada Sasuke- Yo sé lo que hago

-Claro que no lo sabes! replico Karin

-Karin… déjalo- dijo Orochimaru- Sasuke-kun es más listo de lo que crees.

-¿Qué? me estás diciendo que lo dejemos aquí sólo por que su maldito orgullo quiere?

-No, él tiene algunas ventajas. Si eso es lo que quiere, bien por mí. Sólo… trata de no tardar mucho- Orochimaru se dirigió a Sasuke- espero que sepas lo que haces, Sasuke-kun- dijo antes de dirigirse calmadamente hacia la dirección opuesta al rumbo que Naruto y los demás estaban siguiendo

…

Nadie movió un músculo

…

Sasuke estaba ahí

Ellos también

Nadie dijo nada

-Shikamaru?- llamó Sakura

-Estoy pensando, denme un minuto- dijo Shikamaru

-Aaahhhh! -grito Naruto de nuevo, antes de incorporarse.

El chico parecía estar normal, a excepción de estar completamente confundido y notablemente adolorido a causa del sello… pero no se veía como algo más allá de eso

Poco a poco, el sello pareció disolverse en su piel, hasta desaparecer por completo

-Naruto! no te muevas!- regaño Sakura al rubio, mientras este volteaba a todos lados

-¿Que… qué me perdí?- preguntó confundido Naruto- ¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru?

-Se fue, pero antes te puso un sello cuando activaste tu modo Bijuu…-respondió Sakura mientras revisaba sus signos vitales

-Ya veo… dijo, sin dejar de voltear lentamente en todas direcciones

Paró su vista en Sasuke

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo con un tono entre confundido y alerta

-Honestamente, no lo sabemos- respondió Shikamaru- ¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú, Sasuke?

-Quiero respuestas. A cambio, les propongo un trato.

-No nos interesa- dijo Shikamaru

-A, no?

-No.

-Entonces supongo que no les sirve la información que tengo acerca de los Akatsuki…

Shikamaru se quedó quieto por unos segundos

-Ya tenemos mucha

-En serio?- preguntó Sasuke- ¿qué tanta?

-La suficiente!- gritó un fastidiado Shikamaru

-Saben por qué quieren a Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke de manera confiada -¿saben qué podría pasar una vez que tengan a todas las bestias con cola?

Bolt y Himawari no pudieron evitar interesarse… ¿Buscaban a su padre? ¿Quiénes?

-Escucha, no nos interesa, entiendes? Eres un criminal. La información que me des bien puede ser falsa o incompleta, y en todo caso, esa no es nuestra…

-Shikamaru, espera…- interrumpió Sakura

-Sakura, no tenemos tiempo para esto…

-Yo, lo sé pero… piénsalo… están buscando a Naruto. Ya vimos lo que son capaces de hacer… la Aldea quedó irreconocible la última vez que vimos a un miembro de Akatsuki.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero aún así no me puedo arriesgar. Tendremos que obtener esa información después

-¡¿Y eso cuándo será?! Las respuestas a preguntas que hemos buscado por meses podrían estar frente a nosotros y ni siquiera lo consideras!

-Usa la cabeza, Sakura! ¿Para qué crees que usará la información que consiga…? ¿Para saber qué boleto ganó la lotería? Ese sujeto es un ninja renegado.

-Yo no tengo intenciones de meterme contigo, Nara. Lo único que quiero saber es cómo demonios mi familia pasó a estar en contra mío. Quiero saber que pasará con mi Clan

-…

-…

-Entonces, tendrás que hablarlo con ellos- dijo Shikamaru

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Neji

-Lo que oíste. Nuestra misión es llevarlos sanos y salvos a la Aldea de Kumogakure. Pero nunca dijeron qué hacer si nos enconaríamos con un emo venga… con este sujeto. Así que propongo esto. Sasuke, tú nos darás esa información de la que tanto presumes saber. Si estos chicos aceptan, cumplirás con el acuerdo que Sarada te mencionó. Ahora, antes de que me digas si aceptas o no, te daré mis condiciones

-…Te escucho- dijo Sasuke

-Numero uno; Ninguna pregunta que hagas podrá involucrar información de la fuerza militar de Konoha, en ningún sentido. Numero dos; Una vez que tengas tu respuesta, te irás lejos de nuestra vista y no volverás. Ni tú ni tus amigos… o, lo que sean esas personas que te acompañaban

-…

-¿Aceptas?

-Hmp

Ante ese mínimo gesto, Bolt sacó una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues, en ese caso ¡Vamos!- gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a caminar con pasos largos y seguros

-Espera ahí amigo… tu y tus compañeros nos deben una explicación- dijo Shikamaru tomando a Bolt por el cuello de la chaqueta

-...Demonios…

* * *

-Entonces… déjame ver si entendí- dijo Sakura, sentada junto con sus compañeros alrededor de una fogata- tu y estos chicos vienen de otro tiempo

-Si- respondió Bolt

-Y llegaron aquí por un artefacto del cual desconocen el funcionamiento- dijo Neji

-Así es- respondió Inojin

-Y ahora tenemos que ayudarlos a volver- Dijo Kiba

Himawari asintió con la cabeza

-Pero, no pueden hablar de lo que pasará debido a que podrían dejar de existir- Añadió Sai

-Exacto- dijo Shikadai

-Vaya… esto es como en las películas, no creen?- Dijo Naruto- y… entonces, se supone que ustedes están relacionados con nosotros?

-Pues, si…-dijo Sarada- pero no podemos dar más detalles….

Shikamaru suspiró- ¿Saben? eso sonaría mejor si Sasuke no hubiera delatado todos los parentescos con nosotros

Bolt pudo jurar haber visto un letrero que decía "Idiota" en su frente

-Por cierto, creo que sería buena idea que hablaran con Sasuke de una vez… tenerlo aquí me incomoda bastante- dijo Neji

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver hacia un punto alto de un árbol. Ahí, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, observándolos sin expresión alguna.

-Bien- dijo Sarada mientras se levantaba- Oye, tú! baja de ahí- le dijo a Sasuke, quién casi de inmediato bajó del árbol

Los ninjas de la nueva generación pusieron atención, mientras que el grupo de Shikamaru se preparaba para cualquier percance

Sarada se acercó sin miedo alguno a Sasuke, con una mirada igual de retadora.

-Umm, Sarada…- dijo Shikadai de repente- yo se que tu relación con tu padre siempre ha sido extraña… y esto es tan raro para mí como para ti… pero debo recordarte que esto no es sólo tu problema. Si quieres ponerte en riesgo, no nos incluyas.

-Y quién hablo de ti, Shikadai?- contesto la chica

-Pues, no me afecta que hablen del Clan Uchiha… pero, si pregunta por tu madre, por tu equipo o por algo relacionado con la aldea, hay muchos hechos que podrían cambiar. Entiende que no es tan fácil…

-Shikadai…- respondió Bolt, en lugar de Sarada- yo sé que todo esto es raro, pero te pido que confíes en Sarada-chan. Es inteligente, créeme, no creo que nos ponga en riesgo… en todo caso, míranos, seguimos aquí incluso después de que Sasuke-san nos hiciera el favor de tirar nuestro esfuerzo a la basura… por cierto, gracias, eh?- terminó Bolt con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo consiguió enfadarse más- Cállate.- le dijo con seriedad- Lo tengo idea ni de por qué permití que el dobe dejara hijos, pero te aseguro que pelearé por cambiar ese hecho en específico- advirtió con frialdad

Bolt, por otra parte, se quedo callado en lugar de contestar. Lo que llamó la atención es que volteaba de un lado a otro, como esperando a que algo pasara.

Completamente relajado

-…

-…

-… Nop, sigo aquí… creo que no eres muy bueno con tus advertencias- dijo un muy divertido Bolt

-Maldito bastar…

-Sasuke-san, te recomiendo que no sigas perdiendo tiempo… como ya te dije, te responderé lo que quieras, pero será una, y sólo una respuesta, además de que tú tendrás que responder a mis propias dudas.- Dijo Sarada, volviendo al tema

Sasuke guardó silencio con una mirada seria. Pero unos segundos después, relajo su mirada y volvió a encontrarla con la de Sarada

-Te propongo un trato más justo… Tu me dices que me darás una respuesta, a cambio de que yo resuelva tus dudas… pero, qué te parece si por cada respuesta, yo te aclaro una duda…?

-A qué te refieres…?- dijo con seriedad Sarada, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el azabache

-Me refiero a que, si yo te hago una pregunta y la respondes, yo haré lo mismo. Sin embargo, si tienes otra duda, tendrás que darme otra respuesta… qué dices? a mí me parece un trato más justo…- dijo con arrogancia Sasuke, sabiendo que había acertado con esas palabras

-Y si me niego?

-Yo no tengo por qué contestarte nada… es tu decisión

Sarada apretó su mandíbula

…

…

…

-… Bien. - dijo ella- Pero más te vale que sean respuestas completas…

-Te daré mi respuesta según la tuya… yo empiezo.

-… Adelante.

** Bueno, se que no nos quedamos muy lejos del último capítulo xD pero, como ya dije, esto es algo así como "Parte 1" No creo que tarde más de un días en actualizar :)**


	13. Interrogatorio

**Nota:**

**Hola! Ok, ok... me tardé más de lo que había dicho... de nuevo :P**

**Peeero, aquí está. La razón de la tardanza fue que, honestamente, no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando lo que había escrito... y, al no convencerme, decidí borrar como dos tercios de lo que llevaba, quizás un poco más. **

**En fin, después de mucho pensar en todo lo que quería hacer y hacia dónde quería llevar esta historia, llegué a esto. Espero les guste :)**

**Pd: lo prometido es deuda; este capítulo tiene 3,141 palabras, sin contar las notas. Generalmente, incluyendo las notas, los capítulos son de 1,300 palabras más o menos. **

Capítulo 13: Interrogatorio

Sasuke guardó silencio con una mirada seria. Pero unos segundos después, relajo su mirada y volvió a encontrarla con la de Sarada

-Te propongo un trato más justo… Tu me dices que me darás una respuesta, a cambio de que yo resuelva tus dudas… pero, qué te parece si por cada respuesta, yo te aclaro una duda…?

-A qué te refieres…?- dijo con seriedad Sarada, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el azabache

-Me refiero a que, si yo te hago una pregunta y la respondes, yo haré lo mismo. Sin embargo, si tienes otra duda, tendrás que darme otra respuesta… qué dices? a mí me parece un trato más justo…- dijo con arrogancia Sasuke, sabiendo que había acertado con esas palabras

-Y si me niego?

-Yo no tengo por qué contestarte nada… es tu decisión

Sarada apretó su mandíbula

…

…

…

-… Bien. - dijo ella- Pero más te vale que sean respuestas completas…

-Te daré mi respuesta según la tuya… yo empiezo.

-… Adelante.

* * *

Sasuke tomo unos segundos para meditar su pregunta

-¿Por qué eres una ninja de Konoha?

-Porque mis padres son parte de esa aldea- contestó Sarada, cuya expresión decía que no era la pregunta más inteligente… honestamente pensó que sería una pregunta relacionada al Clan.- Mi turno. ¿Por qué escapaste de la Aldea?

-Para cumplir mi propósito- dijo Sasuke -Mi tur…

-Espera…- dijo una insatisfecha Sarada- eso no cuenta, es como si no me hubieras dicho nada, ¿cuál es tu propósito?

-Para saber eso, tienes que responder mi duda primero- dijo Sasuke, que se veía feliz de haberla hecho enojar- En todo caso, tu respuesta fue igual. Ahora entiendo que mi pregunta debió ser más específica, al igual que la tuya

Sarada frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo…

-Bien, mi turno…

Independientemente de que ambos ninja estuvieran insatisfechos con la respuesta del otro, Naruto y los chicos de su generación no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Si Sasuke e Itachi eran los únicos Uchiha vivos, y Sasuke había matado a su hermano… eso significaba que Sarada era hija de Sasuke. Y cuando ella dijo que sus padres estaban al servicio de esa aldea, todos sintieron una naciente curiosidad hacia el pequeño interrogatorio que estaba siendo llevado a cabo en ese lugar.

¿Quiénes eran los padres de Sarada?

-¿Tu y yo somos familia?-preguntó Sasuke

-Si- se limitó a responder Sarada

-Recuerda que según tu respuesta, te daré la mía. Así que te pediré que seas más específica, a no ser que quieras una respuesta incompleta de mi parte…

Sarada suspiro- Tu eres… yo soy tu hija… No tengo hermanos, u otro pariente que no sean tu y mi madre

En parte, Sasuke sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Sin embargo, durante un momento tuvo la esperanza de que esta chica fuera en realidad su pariente lejana, en vista de que era ninja de Konoha, respetaba al idiota de Naruto y parecía tener cierta cercanía con el idiota de su hijo… En ese momento quiso suicidarse, sin embargo, aún tenía más preguntas…

-De acuerdo… -Sarada tomó un minuto para pensar qué preguntar… en un inicio había querido preguntar por "su meta". Pero honestamente ya no estaba tan segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. No aún.

En eso, le llegó una pregunta que también se había planteado durante mucho tiempo

-¿Exactamente qué pasó con el Clan Uchiha?

Siete palabras fueron suficientes. La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció

…

-Fueron masacrados- dijo Sasuke- todos menos yo.

-…¿Qué?

-Mi turno- dijo Sasuke, tomando nuevamente un semblante serio- ¿Por qué se supone que me uní a Konoha?

En automático, más de una mirada apunto hacia la chica, quien seguía perpleja por lo que Sasuke acababa de decir

-…

-…Y bien? Te escucho

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… en realidad, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Lo que oíste… no tengo idea, hasta hace poco yo no sabía que eras un ninja renegado… pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Naruto-san

Sasuke alzó una ceja

-¿Con el dobe?

-Pues… si, mamá suele decir que la razón por la que le tienes tanto respeto es porque te ayudó a entrar en razón en un momento difícil

-¿Es por eso que en el futuro no tiene un brazo?- pregunto Bolt asomándose entre los demás

Sasuke ni se inmutó

-No lograrás engañarme idiota… ahorrare tus bromas- dijo secamente

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que yo dije?- preguntó Sarada desviando su mirada hacia Bolt

-Pues… para mi papá "entrar en razón" significa dejarte inconsciente… y si ninguno de los dos tiene brazo…

-Espera- interrumpió Naruto- entonces, lo del brazo no era una broma?

-Bueno…- siguió Sarada pensativa- ahora que lo dices, la verdad no sé si tenga que ver

-Emm… no han respondido mi pregunta- dijo Naruto mientras la frente se le coloreaba ligeramente de azul

-Pero, piénsalo- continuó Bolt- si ellos "entraron en razón", y no tienen brazo, y a uno le falta el izquierdo y al otro el derecho… ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-Ah! alguien dígame qué pasó!- gritó Naruto nervioso

Bolt y Sarada voltearon a ver como el futuro séptimo Hokage estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco… así que Bolt intento calmarlo

-Ah… tranquilo- dijo Bolt restándole importancia al asunto

Naruto se sintió un poco aliviado al ver al chico tan tranquilo. Quizás todo fue un malentendido

-Falta mucho tiempo para eso…

Un tic hizo presencia en el rostro de Naruto

-O… espera… ¿cuantos años tienes?- dijo Bolt, haciendo cuentas con los dedos

-Aaahhhh!

-Cálmense!- intervino Sarada- no tienes por qué preocuparte… ¿de acuerdo? tu brazo estará bien….

-Es… Estás completamente segura?- preguntó un desesperado Naruto

-Completamente- dijo Sarada- "aunque… el de mi padre por otro lado…"- pensó- "bueno, lo mejor será no alterarlos más…"

-Lo que sea…- dijo Sasuke tratando de parecer lo menos asustado posible- si quieres hacer otra pregunta, hazla de una vez

-Umm, de acuerdo…

-… y?

-...¿Por qué te interesa tanto tu meta? me refiero a… ¿de verdad es tan importante como para dejar a tus amigos y a tu aldea?

Sasuke se quedó callado. Con una mirada fría, como recordando algo.

-Mi único propósito es la venganza. Para llevarla a cabo, necesito poder, y si eso implica dejar a mis compañeros, que así sea. Yo soy un vengador- dijo Sasuke, tratando de no demostrar sentimiento alguno-Mi familia fue masacrada y eso no se va a quedar sin resolver.

-Pero por qué?!- dijo Sarada, tratando de mantener la calma-¿por qué no solo… lo olvidas?

-¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?!- gritó Sasuke- ¡tú no sabes lo que es perder a toda tu familia, no sabes la impotencia que se siente no tener la fuerza para protegerla!

-Eso no es válido!- intervino Bolt

"A este chico le encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Sasuke" pensó Shikamaru

-¡Mi padre también perdió a su familia, al igual que mi tío Neji perdió a sus padres. Ambos por una injusticia, y no los ves quejándose y llorando! Sólo porque te pasó algo malo no tienes por qué hacerle la vida imposible a tus compañeros!- dijo molesto

"¿Tío Neji…?" pensó Hinata

Pronto una pelea muda se desató entre Sasuke y Bolt.

Se lanzaban miradas retadoras el uno al otro.

Ninguno dispuesto a ceder.

Y justo entonces…

Pum.

-…Uh?

Bolt escuchó cómo algo había caído.

La pelea muda fue interrumpida para ver a una Hinata inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hinata-sama!- dijo preocupado Neji

-Está bien?- preguntó Kiba

-N-no lo sé…

-Déjenme revisar- dijo Sakura, acercandose a la Hinata

* * *

Todo estaba negro

-Ya están listos?

Pero… había sonido. Un poco bajo de volumen, pero sonido

-Ya voy Shikamaru… no presiones

¿Qué había pasado?

-Pues entonces apúrate. Cielos, que fastidio…

Poco a poco, Hinata fue recobrando la conciencia, hasta poder abrir los ojos lentamente

La cabeza le dolía

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo primero que pudo notar era que el paisaje había empezado a cambiar. El bosque había sido sustituido por un lugar montañoso, con poca vegetación y una ligera neblina

-Ah! ya despertaste- dijo Sakura de manera amigable

-¿Uh? ¿Sakura-san?- logró pronunciar Hinata

-Ya nos habíamos preocupado… te desmayaste y no reaccionaste en toda la noche… ¿te sientes bien?

-Yo…

De golpe, Hinata recordó la razón de su desmayo.

Naruto parecía ser el padre de un chico idéntico a él, quien afirmaba que Neji era su tío

¿Eso qué significaba?

¿Acaso era lo que ella pensaba? ¿O su mente le hacía escuchar lo que quería…?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo al fin, ignorando la tormenta de pensamientos que estaba en su cabeza

-No me sorprende- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza anoche… pero ya te revisé, estás bien.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san

-No hay de qué- Sakura volteó a ver como todos estaban listos para partir- pero será mejor que nos demos prisa. Ya es hora de continuar con el viaje… lo más probable es que lleguemos en unas horas si vamos a buen paso- añadió- crees poder caminar?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza

En un inicio se sintió algo mareada, pero en unos pocos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad

-…¿Dónde está Uchiha-san?-preguntó de repente

Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza

Hinata se arrepintió de la pregunta

-Se fue anoche… cuando te desmayaste, Shikamaru decidió que el interrogatorio terminara

-¿A, si?… y, ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que ya era muy tarde, y que lo mejor sería no delatar tantas cosas, así que les dio tiempo para dos preguntas más. Aún así, Sarada dijo que ya no tenía ninguna duda que le pudiera aclarar él, y que prefería solucionarlo con su padre. Así que… así que se fue

-Ya veo- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

En realidad, al contrario de todas las chicas de su edad, de pequeña Hinata nunca sintió nada especial por Sasuke, y desde entonces las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Pero ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Sakura hizo que Hinata se sintiera de la misma forma…

De cierta forma, le extrañó que Sasuke no presentara objeciones, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Al menos no a Sakura.

Además…

Había otro tema.

Uno mucho más impactante que el tema del Uchiha, al menos en su opinión

A menos que su oído la hubiera engañado, en ese preciso momento estaba caminando con una generación de otro tiempo. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente… Se suponía que estos chicos eran sus hijos!

Con tales circunstancias, no le sorprendió que el viaje estuviera sumergido en un incómodo silencio. Los del presente caminando atrás de la generación futura.

Por instantes, algunas miradas entre ambos grupos se conectaban entre sí. Pero nadie sabía qué decir…

En realidad ella tampoco. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nadie dijera nada, Hinata sabía que todos tenían más de una duda por aclarar

Por un momento, se dio el tiempo de observar a Bolt.

Pelo rubio, ojos azules, y unas peculiares marcas en los costados de su rostro.

Honestamente no le extrañaba que ya todos supieran que él y Naruto tenían un parentesco.

Un momento después, observó a Himawari.

El parecido entre ella y la chica era in-negable. Pelo oscuro, dando la apariencia de negro, pero con un ligero toque azulado. Piel blanca, estatura promedio, tirando a ser un poco más baja que los demás. Sin embargo, observándola bien, en realidad su parecido llegaba hasta cierto límite. Al igual que Bolt, ella tenía ojos azules, y dos marca en las mejillas. Además, ahora que la veía con atención, su cara era similar a la de Naruto. Sin mencionar su personalidad…

La chica derramaba confianza, se notaba en cómo hablaba, la frecuencia con la que ofrecía una sonrisa sincera, su forma de vestir y hasta su postura.

Eran más distintas de lo que pensó…

Sin embargo… por alguna razón, le gustó la idea de que hubiera una chica como ella, pero que también se parecía a Naruto.

Cambiando de tema, se notaba a leguas que la relación entre ambos hermanos era buena, y que la violencia no era parte frecuente de sus vidas, lo que le daba a entender que los tiempos venideros serían agradables.

¿Verdaderamente ese sería su futuro?

¿Verdaderamente… ella y Naruto…

-Hola- dijo Naruto, saliendo de la nada

Hinata pegó un pequeño brinco.

-B… buenos días, Naruto-kun- respondió ella, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Estás bien? anoche te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza…

-Eh… yo… si- dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente

…

Un pequeño silencio se pudo sentir

-Es extraño, ¿no?- dijo Naruto- todo esto… me ha hecho pensar… en todo lo que pasará…

Hinata sintió como su sonrojo aumentaba gradualmente

-Y…- Hinata utilizó todo el valor que encontró su cuerpo-… te… ¿te agrada? lo… lo que va a pasar?- preguntó completamente roja, y honestamente, empezándose a arrepentir de la pregunta. Sintió que se iba a desmayar

-Pues…- Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca- la verdad no… no me lo imagino. Es… bastante lejano de mi ideal…

Hinata sintió un apretón en el corazón

Esa era mucha sinceridad, aún para él

-Ya veo…- dijo agachando la cabeza- lo siento…

Naruto le ofreció a Hinata una sonrisa

-No te preocupes… supongo que, ya me acostumbrare. Pero… no lo sé… con un futuro así, ¿cómo se supone que voy a comer ramen?- preguntó el chico con tremenda preocupación

Hinata alzó una ceja… ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con el ramen?

-No… no entiendo- dijo ella

-Pues, verás, nunca he sido bueno con la mano izquierda… ¡¿qué pasaría si pierdo mi brazo derecho?!

-Oh… -dijo Hinata, sintiéndose aliviada- ya entiendo…

-Si… no quiero tener que estar llamando a Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura o a nadie para que me ayude cada vez que quiera comer!

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa. Las preocupaciones del rubio eran tan inocentes como él

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto

-No es nada- respondió Hinata con otra pequeña risa acompañando las palabras

Naruto se limitó a observar a Hinata. Unos segundos después, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara

La chica era rara.

Pero le agradaba estar con ella…

Naruto no era tonto.

El también había notado lo que había dicho Bolt.

De hecho, ni siquiera fue necesario llegar a ese punto para saberlo.

Sasuke se encargó de decírselo directamente

Al parecer, él y Hinata compartirían muchas cosas en un futuro...

En realidad no sabía qué decir… o qué pensar. Todo era muy confuso. Hasta ese momento, Naruto no había pensado en ese tema, o, al menos, no con tanta profundidad. Lo más a lo que había llegado era que le gustara Sakura a los 12 años, pero no estaba seguro si eso contaba. Nunca había tenido novia. Nunca había besado a nadie. Nunca pensó en nada de eso.

Se preguntó… ¿cómo se darían las cosas entre ellos?

No es que no le agradara Hinata, es sólo que… ella era muy tímida, y rara vez hablaban…

Aunque, cuando lo hacían, era una plática en la cual él sabía que podía ser sincero. Como la conversación de hace unos días, o aquella vez, en los exámenes chunnin….

Nunca antes había dicho lo que aquella vez confesó.

Nunca le dijo, ni le hubiera dicho a nadie que se sentía frustrado, o que tenía miedo… no se lo habría dicho ni a él mismo. Pero aquella vez… algo había pasado, algo que no sabía explicar. Hinata fue capaz de escucharlo, y entenderlo. Más importante aún, lo había ayudado. Le había dado valor

Pero él no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos. Estaba seguro que en caso de que abriera la boca, diría algo mal, y lo más probaba es que la chica quedara inconsciente… otra vez.

-Entonces… para qué se supone que sirve el pergamino?- dijo una voz nueva. La de Sakura, para ser precisos

Todo el mundo salió de sus pensamientos… al fin alguien decía algo en muchas horas

-Pues, se supone que nos ayudará a realizar algo así como un jutsu de transportación, sólo que en lugar de ir de un lugar a otro, irá de un tiempo a otro- contestó Sarada

-Y… Kumogakure tiene algo así?

-Pues, digamos que tienen una parte de lo que se necesita- dijo Hiroshi

-O sea que… no es seguro que las cosas vayan a funcionar?- preguntó Shikamaru

-En realidad, no- intervino Shikadai- pero… a estas alturas, ¿qué otra opción nos queda? lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar…

-…

Naruto y los demás pudieron notar algo en la cara de la futura generación…

Estaban tristes..

-Extrañan su hogar?- preguntó Sai

-¡Sai!- reprendió Sakura- no creo que sea tema de…

-Si.- dijo Bolt con la mirada baja

-Extraño a mamá…- dijo en voz baja Himawari, con la mirada perdida

-Yo también- dijo Sarada

Al verlos tan deprimidos, Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerlos pensando en otra cosa

-...Y, díganme, cómo es Konoha en el futuro? ¿ha cambiado mucho?

Todos voltearon a verla

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Como sea, Sarada no vio como ese dato pudiera afectar su existencia, por lo que se animó a contestar - Pues… es muy diferente a como es en el futuro… para empezar… es más, ¿cómo decirlo? tradicional. En el futuro, estará llena de pantallas y edificios

-Además de que será mucho más grande- agregó Himawari

-Y tendrá más cosas tecnológicas- dijo Inojin- videojuegos, teléfonos…

-Eso sin mencionar la ciudad que habrá cerca del monte Hokage- añadió Bolt con una sonrisa

Sin darse cuenta, con cuatro comentarios lograron dejar boquiabiertos a Naruto y los demás

-¡¿Una ciudad?! ¡¿en Konoha?!- dijo Kiba

-Así es- dijo Sarada

-Y… exactamente cuanto tiempo llevó todo eso?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Pues, no tanto… unos seis años, quizá- respondió Bolt alzando los hombros

-¿Qué? eso es imposible!- dijo Neji

-No lo es…

-Claro que sí. Tan sólo preparar el terreno habría tomado algunos años!

-Bueno, si no mal recuerdo, el terreno ya estaba casi listo desde que cayó un meteoro en la aldea- respondió el rubio pensativo

-¿Uh? Un meteoro?- preguntó Naruto

-Si… eso creo

-Ahí fue cuando mamá y papá se hicieron novios- recordó Himawari con una gran sonrisa

Todos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal

-Entonces… es cierto?- preguntó Sakura- Ustedes son… bueno, Naruto y Hinata…

-Si.- dijo secamente Bolt, que se había hartado de decir verdades a medias que de todas formas todos sabían- y a veces no entiendo por qué alguien como mamá acepto estar con un tonto como…

Pum.

Bolt no alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando tuvieron que parar para encontrar a una inconsciente Hinata.

-Oigan… eso le pasa seguido?- preguntó Bolt señalando a Hinata

-Si- dijeron Kiba, Sakura y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-Yo la reviso…- dijo Sakura, acercandose a la Hyuga

-Está bien?- preguntó Naruto

-Si, eso creo- respondió Sakura- de todas formas, será mejor que paremos un momento, para que pueda recuperarse-añadió

-No creo que eso sea necesario- intervino Shikamaru- miren- dijo señalando hacia el frente

Habían llegado a Kumogakure.

**Y... hasta aquí**

**De nuevo quisiera pedir una disculpa por el retraso, pero espero que me perdonen :)**

**Por cierto, antes de que me maten, no crean que Sasuke se fue y no volverá... quizás se ausente por un capítulo, pero no más...**

**Bueno, de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por las review, me encanta leerlas, a veces incluso las leo como cinco veces xD gracias a los nuevos lectores, y por supuesto a los que ya seguían esta historia :3**

**Bueno, por mi parte es todo...**

**Saludos!**


	14. Análisis

**Nota:**

**¿Saben? yo pensaba que tardar tanto en actualizar no sería tan grave, y de repente leo un review de una persona diciéndome que esperaba estuviera bien...**

**Ahí supe que estaba tardando demasiado xD**

**Jeje... ok, admito que ahora si tardé demasiado... y en realidad, temo que no tengo ninguna buena razón... Así que una disculpa por eso. Supongo que simple y sencillamente a veces te da flojera escribir****¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯****, y, personalmente, odio las historias que son escritas por compromiso y no por gusto. **

**La buena noticia es que ya me volvieron las ganas de escribir, y de hecho este tiempo me sirvió para pensar en nuevos capítulos**

**En fin... mi plan era escribir otro capítulo muy largo como disculpa, pero eso sólo tardaría más y como tengo material para rato, no creo que vuelva a tardar tanto. Por eso me presento con este humilde capítulo :)**

**Espero les guste!**

Capítulo 14: Análisis

-Ah? Entonces… es cierto?- preguntó Sakura- Ustedes son… bueno, Naruto y Hinata…

-Si.- dijo secamente Bolt- y a veces no entiendo por qué alguien como mamá acepto estar con un tonto como…

Pum.

Bolt no alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando tuvieron que parar para encontrar a una inconsciente Hinata.

-Oigan… eso le pasa seguido?- preguntó Bolt señalando a Hinata

-Si- dijeron Kiba, Sakura y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-Yo la reviso…- dijo Sakura, acercandose a la Hyuga

-Está bien?- preguntó Naruto

-Si, eso creo- respondió Sakura- de todas formas, será mejor que paremos un momento, para que pueda recuperarse-añadió

-No creo que eso sea necesario- intervino Shikamaru- miren- dijo señalando hacia el frente

Habían llegado a Kumogakure.

* * *

Shikamaru y los demás entraban a lo que parecía una ciudad bastante moderna para tratarse de una Aldea Oculta, con la apariencia de estar entre las nubes… Bolt supuso que esa era la razón de su nombre.

Al llegar a la entrada, uno de los dos guardias que estaban en ella les preguntaron quienes eran, de dónde venían y porque querían entrar, todo de una forma un tanto hostil…. Sin embargo, al mostrar la orden del Raikage, su actitud cambió radicalmente, y uno de ellos hasta se ofreció a guiarlos.

Conforme avanzaban, podían notar varias miradas cautelosamente fijadas en ellos, lo cual empezaba a incomodarles… sin embargo, era lógico, puesto que eran demasiados forasteros, la mitad ninjas y la otra mitad idénticos a la primera mitad… sólo que sin sus bandas.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una habitación vacía del edificio principal de la Aldea, en donde acostaron en una camilla a Hinata.

Una chica que no tendría más de 20 años se les acercó presentándose como Hikari.

-En un momento los recibirá el Raikage- dijo ella- solo que antes, les tendré que pedir que me esperen aquí… me pidieron que les aplicáramos una prueba, iré por lo que se necesita

-Uh? Una prueba?- dijo Kiba- No nos dijeron nada sobre eso…

-No es nada peligroso- respondió la chica calmadamente-… tan sólo necesitamos que pongan un poco de sangre en unos pergaminos, bastará con unas gotas. Si todo sale bien, el Raikage les dará el pergamino que buscan

-Y, si no sale bien?-

-Pues, la verdad no estoy segura…- admitió ella

Los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse algo nerviosos, no sabían en qué consistía la prueba…

Unos instantes después, Hikari se retiró

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Hiroshi- ¿Para qué quieren hacer pruebas?

-Es una prueba de ADN- dijo Sakura, entendiendo lo que pasaba

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vamos, no me digas que ni siquiera lo sospechaste… ¿acaso no recuerdas que nos pidieron hacer exactamente lo mismo hace unos días en Konoha? Seguramente esos pergaminos verifican si realmente eres quien dices ser, y no un impostor con un jutsu de transformación…

-Quieren saber si es cierto que venimos de otro tiempo…- resumió Inojin

-Bueno…- empezó Shikamaru- en cierta forma era algo obvio, ¿no?es decir, nuestra situación es muy extraña… no podíamos esperar que nos creyeran así de fácil

En efecto, cuando Hikari regresó, todos pudieron notar que lo que traía en mano eran nada más y nada menos que los pergaminos que hicieron que Tsunade pasara de casi matar a Shikadai con la mirada, a recibirlos y apoyarlos al cien por ciento.

Hikari guió a los chicos a lo que parecía una pequeña enfermería, en donde se encontraban dos médicos, quienes les pidieron acercarse.

Sakura, al ver que todo estaba listo, decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en una orilla y observar en silencio.

En parte, sentía una mezcla de desilusión y curiosidad.

Los hijos de sus amigos estaban ahí. Incluso la hija de Sasuke.

Se preguntó…. ¿cómo sería su futuro? ¿Tendría hijos?

* * *

-Maldita serpiente….- gruño Sasuke para sí mismo.

Se suponía que él y Orochimaru se encontrarían en ese punto antes de las 12:00 y ahí estaba él, a las dos de la tarde y el muy maldito no aparecía…

…

…

…

-… Yo me largo…- dijo mientras emprendía rumbo a algún otro lado en donde no viera la cara de su "sensei"

Ese día estaba de mal humor.

Bueno, siempre estaba de mal humor…

Pero ese día estaba de peor humor.

No había podido dormir mas que unas 2 o quizás 3 horas, ya que durmió tarde en el "interrogatorio" (si podía llamarlo así, ya que le quedaban muchas dudas) y se quedó despierto pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar. Además de tener que despertarse temprano y caminar hora y media a paso medio para llegar y quedar plantado

Y para colmo, esas dos horas de más no las pudo usar para dormir porque estaba demasiado distraído.

El Uchiha fijo la vista en el cielo.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo el dobe, Sakura, su hija y los demás. También se preguntó si tardarían mucho en volver a su tiempo… Rayos tenía más preguntas…

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, dejando que el silencio se hiciera notar.

Unos segundos después, se dirigía a paso veloz hacia su nuevo punto de llegada. Si esta era su única oportunidad de saber un poco del futuro, no la iba a dejar pasar tan fácil.

Sabía que Shikamaru y él hicieron un acuerdo pero, el nunca dijo que fuera bueno cumpliendo su parte… o al menos eso pensó mientras sonreía de lado.

* * *

Sakura pudo observar como todo estaba listo. Uno de los médicos le pidió a la nueva generación que se cortarse ligeramente la mano para realizar la prueba… posteriormente, los mismos pergaminos fueron llevados con la generación actual.

Los pergaminos de Bolt y Himawari fueron llevados con Naruto, quien tuvo que poner unas gotas de más ya que Hinata aún estaba en reposo y, al parecer, sería padre de dos hijos…

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el hecho de pensar en qué hizo (o, haría) con Hinata para tener dos hijos…. al final, sólo sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando.

Los médicos siguieron repartiendo los pergaminos

El de Inojin con Sai.

El de Shikadai con Shikamaru.

El de Hiroshi con Kiba…

Al ver que sobraba un pergamino, el médico busco con la vista hasta dar con la única persona apartada de todos. "Esa debe ser…. Sakura Haruno" pensó mientras revisaba su lista. En el momento en que tomó el pergamino para pedirle su muestra, un ninja de nivel chunnin entró corriendo a una velocidad desconocida hasta para él mismo.

-NECESITO ESTO!- gritó mientras le arrebataba el pergamino al doctor, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

-Hey! qué te pasa?!- gritó Sarada, quien un segundo después empezó a seguir al ninja

...

...No tardó mucho antes de alcanzarlo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede, eh?! ¡Eso es importante!- gritó Sarada mientras tomaba al chico por el cuello de su ropa. La chica estaba tan ocupada en su enojo que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la oficina del Raikage, y por tanto también ignoró olímpicamente a este y al hombre a su lado, que estaba rodeado por dos jounnin

-Yo le pedí que lo trajera- dijo con voz seria el Raikage al ver que la frente del pobre chico estaba azul y cómo la chica lo sacudía con fuerza

Sarada salió instantáneamente de su mundo y se percató de que quizás estuviera haciendo una de las tantas tonterías que su rubio compañero solía hacer.

Así mismo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el hombre, o por su edad, chico, que estaba rodeado por dos jounnin era nada más y nada menos que… ¡¿Su padre?!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto y los demás seguían perplejos por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Deberíamos… preocuparnos?- preguntó Kiba con una ceja alzada mientras señalaba la puerta

-No,- dijo Hikari- Conozco a ese chico. Lo más probable es que haya recibido la orden de llevarlo a algún lado. Su compañera no está en peligro- Aclaró ella

-Jeje, yo no me preocuparía por Sarada… sino por él- dijo Hiroshi

Hikari sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca

Shikamaru soltó un largo suspiro.- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será saber que está pasando…

Todos asintieron y, ya que ya habían completado la prueba pudieron retirarse fácilmente

* * *

-Qué… qué está pasando?- preguntó Sarada al ver que las cosas estaban muy extrañas

-Este criminal- empezó el Raikage, que se veía muy estresado con la presencia del Uchiha- llegó hace como un cuarto de hora preguntando por el paradero de todos ustedes. Naturalmente ordené que lo arrestaran, pero empezó a decir que no teníamos derecho porque "técnicamente" estaba afiliado con Konoha, que a su vez esta afiliado con mi Aldea… aunque odie admitirlo, el mocoso tiene madera de abogado…

-Señor,- dijo Sarada, con una poco usual mirada de confusión- con todo respeto… no entendí nada…. Me refiero a, no entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Si lo quiere arrestar, ¿por qué no lo hace?

-Porque, si tu eres una Uchiha, eso significaría que el clan Uchiha está afiliado con Konoha, y arrestarlo sería políticamente una falta al tratado de paz con la Aldea de la Hoja… Ajh, generalmente no me importaría, pero este sujeto es muy peligroso y prefiero evitar cualquier contacto con él. Así que, en resumen, hicimos un trato. Si resulta que ustedes dicen la verdad, lo dejo libre con la condición de que se largue lo antes posible. Y si no, me haré arriesgaré. Lo arrestaré y juzgaré como mayor de edad. Por tanto, me es preciso ver si ustedes dos están emparentados

De repente, como aparecidos de la nada llegaron Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai, así como uno de los médicos y Hinata, que tenía cara de no saber que rayos estaba pasando. Seguramente había despertado hace unos minutos

-Alguien podría explicar… ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?- dijo Kiba alterado

-Raikage-sama- empezó a decir el médico- temo que no hemos terminado las pruebas… estaba por pedirle a la señorita Haruno su muestra, pero en eso llegó Ofuku- dijo refiriendo al joven chunnin

Sakura no pudo evitar extrañarse con esa oración. ¿Acaso dijo que la necesitaban a ella para las pruebas de ADN?

Esta misma duda estaba reflejada en todos sus compañeros, que parecían tratar de atar cabos sueltos… después de le ver la súbita mirada de asombro de Shikamaru, entendió que todos estaban llegando a la misma conclusión.

En una sincronía sin palabras, todos voltearon a ver a Sarada y sus compañeros, que estaban en total silencio

Por un momento, todo se quedo congelado.

…

…

…

-Sarada san es hija de Sakura-san?!- preguntó Hinata, diciendo lo que todos pensaba y nadie decía.

Bastó con que Sarada alzara los hombros con una ligera sonrisa para que oficialmente se desatara el caos…

Todos entraron en shock.

Bueno, ese era el mejor de los casos…

Lo siguiente peor sería la cara que puso Sasuke, que era de incredulidad, pasando mas tarde por una entre confusión, shock y quien sabe cuantas emociones más…

Y, en el peor de los casos, estaba Sakura, que reacciono como lo hizo Hinata para variar… o, en otras palabras, terminó inconsciente en el suelo

**Ok.. tenía muchas versiones de esta escena, y digamos que... esta es una mezcla de varias de ellas xD **

**En fin, una vez más les pido disculpas, y espero me perdonen... por cuarta vez... (si, ya se que eso no ayuda... mejor me callo y actualizo a tiempo :P)**


	15. Desastre

**Nota:**

**Qué puedo decir? Sé que debería disculparme, pero no lo haré por la siguiente razón; ya me disculpe demasiadas veces, y siempre termino igual: bloqueo, muchas ideas, flojera de escribir, ganas de escribir, y terminar. **

**Y no está bien. **

**Ustedes me han dado mucho apoyo, a pesar de que soy escritora novata y tenga fallas, así que lo que haré a partir de ahora, en lugar de decir "actualizaré pronto", es esto: les aseguro un capítulo semanal como mínimo, a excepción de Marzo o Mayo (mis fechas de exámenes) ¿Está bien? **

**Se que no he sido muy cumplida, pero les pido una última oportunidad ¿si? juro que no abandonaré la historia.**

**En fin, ya no los aburro más, porque creo que ya han esperado mucho.**

**Espero les guste :)**

Capítulo 15: Desastre

-Sarada san es hija de Sakura-san?!- preguntó Hinata, diciendo lo que todos pensaban y nadie decía.

Bastó con que Sarada alzara los hombros con una ligera sonrisa para que oficialmente se desatara el caos…

Todos entraron en shock.

Bueno, ese era el mejor de los casos…

Lo siguiente peor sería la cara que puso Sasuke, que era de incredulidad, pasando mas tarde por la confusión, shock y quien sabe cuantas emociones más…

Y, en el peor de los casos, estaba Sakura, que reacciono como lo hizo Hinata para variar… o, en otras palabras, terminó inconsciente en el suelo

…

Muchos pensamientos inundaban la mente de Sasuke en ese preciso momento.

"No. "

"No, no ,no!"

Bueno… en realidad no eran tantos… pero se repetían muchas veces.

"No! tiene que ser un error. Esto no es posible, porque va en contra de absolutamente todo el plan!. A partir de ahora, la idea era cambiar el sistema shinobi. Cargar con el peso de los demás y cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. ¡No estar al bajo el mando de idiotas, en una aldea de idiotas, con gente idiota!" El Uchiha cerraba los puños con cada nuevo pensamiento. Cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más ira. "Tiene que ser una trampa. Esto es un truco! ¡No es posible viajar en el tiempo!"

Con la mente atormentada y lo último de su paciencia agotado, Sasuke dirigió una mirada furibunda a Sarada.

-¡Tú!- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica - Nada de lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora tiene ningún sentido. ¡Es imposible que el futuro sea así! Si vas a andar tratando de verme la cara de idiota, ¡te vas a arrepentir!

Poco a poco, Sasuke se acercaba más a Sarada.

-O me dices la verdad de todo este asunto del futuro, o no te aseguro que tú tengas un futuro!

-Hey! Tranquilo!- dijo Bolt de repente, poniéndose entre el Uchiha y su hija -Escucha, sé que todo esto es difícil de creer, pero…

-Cállate! esto no es asunto tuyo…

-Sí lo es! No importa que ya no seamos un equipo oficial, Sarada es mi compañera desde que éramos genin! Y no voy a dejar que por un berrinche quieras intimidarla!

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que escuchaste!

En ese momento, Sasuke puso una de las miradas más frías que Bolt jamás hubiera visto.

Tratando de ocultar el color azul de su frente, Bolt tomó el valor suficiente para mantenerle la mirada a quien el el futuro sería una persona apreciada para él

-En ese caso, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en hablar tú conmigo…- dijo fríamente Sasuke

-Oye, espera un momento Sasuke!- dijo Kiba- lo que quieras saber, tendrá que esperar. Estos chicos ya corrieron suficiente riesgo dándote respuestas en el interrogatorio anterior!

-Eso no fue un interrogatorio! apenas respondieron unas preguntas hasta que la Hyuga se desmayó!

-Hey, no la metas en esto!- dijo Naruto a la defensiva

-No la estoy metiendo en nada dobe, sólo digo que tengo derecho a hacer más preguntas!

-Eso no es verdad.- Dijo Shikamaru calmado, pero con una voz con un volumen lo suficientemente alto para sobresalir en la discusión- Así como tú, todos nosotros estamos relacionados con estos chicos. ¡Y ninguno de nosotros les anda exigiendo respuestas!

-Si tú decides no preguntar nada ese no es mi problema.- dijo Sasuke igual de calmado, con un tono igual de serio

-¿¡Qué dijiste?! por si no lo sabías, si buscas información de más, podrías….

-Shikamaru, está bien- dijo de repente Bolt, con la mirada sombreada

-¿Bolt?- dijo Naruto

En ese momento, Bolt dirigió su mirada a Sasuke

-Si quieres hablar, está bien. Pero tienes que calmarte, y mejor que sea en privado, está bien?

Sasuke se quedó callado. Si bien no le gustaba hacer las cosas al modo de alguien más, sabía que no había muchas otras opciones.

-Bien- dijo él como única respuesta

…

En un pequeño parque cerca de la oficina del Hokage, había dos guardias vigilando a una distancia prudente al par de chicos que estaban hablando.

El parque, a pesar de ser más o menos pequeño, era realmente hermoso; el pasto y plantas en él estaban podados y bien cuidados, había juegos para niños, e incluso un pequeño estanque en el cual se podían encontrar peces.

-De acuerdo- dijo el rubio con dos marcas en cada mejilla- no se por que estas tan obsesionado con esto, pero te daré las respuestas que necesitas con…

-En ese caso iniciemos de una vez- interrumpió el azabache impaciente

El rubio, intentando no parecer molesto por la interrupción de Sasuke, aclaró su garganta para terminar su oración- Con tal… de que me digas primero ¿para qué quieres tantas respuestas?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió cortante el Uchiha

-En realidad, si lo es

Pero no contaba con que el rubio fuera igual de necio que el dobe de su padre

-No lo es

-Si lo es

-No, no lo es- repitió en voz alta

-Si lo es!- dijo en tono aún más alto el rubio

-Ujh! por que te encanta llevarme la contraria?!

-No es así!

-Claro que sí! Lo estás haciendo incluso en este momento! Y me desespera!

Por un momento, el rostro del rubio se suavizo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que, en efecto, le llevaba la contraria a Sasuke

-Hmm…No es nada personal. También le llevo la contraria a Konohamaru-sensei, a Sarada, a Mitsuki, a mi papá… sobre todo a mi papá y a…

-No me interesa! Sólo dime… por qué se supone que Sakura es la madre de mi hija?!

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres tanto saberlo?- insistió el rubio

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Unos segundos después, exhaló.

-Porque mi idea del futuro choca demasiado con lo que ustedes dicen que pasará. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Sasuke se veía serio con respecto a lo que decía, sin embargo, Bolt también pudo notar un rastro de confusión en sus palabras. Y eso fue lo que le dio una sensación de que, en realidad, ese chico no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba parado.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar compararlo con su yo del futuro.

Su sensei, aunque serio, se veía como una persona feliz, que sin lugar a dudas amaba a su familia. También era alguien con gran poder, e ideales firmes. Sabía cual era el camino que quería seguir

Fue entonces cuando Bolt entendió.

La gran diferencia entre este Sasuke y el del futuro, era que el del futuro sí sabía qué era lo que quería proteger.

Bolt bajo la mirada. Sabía que si le daba información a ese chico, le daría la llave para cambiar su futuro a uno que al final lo dejaría sintiéndose vacío.

Por otro lado, sabía que si en ese momento no le daba respuestas, las cosas no acabarían bien para él mismo.

-En ese caso, -dijo Bolt- necesito que entiendas algo. Aquí el único que puede darte respuestas es él, no yo

Sasuke volteo para encontrarse con nada mas que una rana que los miraba fijamente desde la orilla del estanque

-¿Te estas burlando de…- antes de poder terminar su oración, sasuke volteo para ver que el chico rubio había desaparecido

-Auxilioo! me quiere matar!- gritaba Bolt mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de ello… bueno, en realidad era algo por el estilo…

* * *

-Y… quién creen que sea el padrino de bodas?- Pregunto Sai

-Es una molestia, pero lo más probable es que sea yo- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Qué? un tipo como tú no tiene nada que ver con ellos! - Dijo Naruto- yo soy su amigo y compañero. Es obvio que seré yo!

-Cálmate… sólo era una broma. De cualquier forma, no creo que sea cierto eso de que el futuro sea como ellos dicen…

-¿Qué? Y ahora de qué hablas, Shikamaru?

-Pues… no me mal interpretes… yo se que darías lo que fuera por recuperar a tu amigo… pero vamos. No creerás que todo eso es cierto, o si?

-Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te hace creer que nos mentirían?

-Pues… todo! realmente crees que esos chicos arriesgarían su existencia así como así? El futuro del que hablan es como una utopía. Es obvio que mienten o, al menos, mezclan la verdad con mentiras ¿No es lógico?

-Uto… qué cosa?

Shikamaru subió los ojos… realmente se preguntaba si ese chico era tonto o sólo se hacía…

-Utopía. A lo que me refiero es a que, si lo piensas bien, el futuro suena casi perfecto. Algunas cosas suenan incongruentes.

-Incongu… qué?

-Ajh… eres un idiota!

-¿Yo? Quién es el que usa palabras extrañas aquí, ¿eh?- argumentó el rubio

-Ay… olvídalo… el punto es que tendrían que ser idiotas para decirnos la verdad así como así

-Bueno… yo no aseguraría nada. Recuerda que son los hijos de Naruto. La idiotez podría ser hereditaria….- Dijo Kiba apareciendo de repente con un bocadillo y su típica sonrisa

-¡¿Qué dijiste, pulgoso?!

-En fin. Simplemente se me hace extraño, es todo- terminó de decir Shikamaru

-Entiendo- dijo Sai- qué otras cosas crees que sean falsas?

-Pues… no creo que Konoha se convierta en una ciudad de la noche a la mañana. Por algo se llama "Aldea Oculta". O que Sasuke de repente se enamore de Sakura. O que…

-Ey, ¿qué tiene eso de inco… incógnita?- preguntó Naruto

-Incongruente, tarado!

-Lo que sea…

-Pues… Uchiha nunca mostró interés por nada ni por nadie. Por lo que entiendo, a herido a Sakura. Y luego se casan y tienen una familia? Es como que tú de repente te enamores de Hinata. Viene de la nada…

Por alguna razón, algo en esa oración no le gusto a Naruto. No le gustó nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el rubio

-Pues… que rara vez has hablado con ella, es todo.

-Oye! el hecho de que tú no sepas cómo me llevo con ella no significa que nunca le hable! De todo lo que han dicho, no creo que eso sea mentira!

-Pero, a ti te gusta Sakura, no?- dijo Kiba mientras le daba una mordida a su sandwich

-No… qué te hace creer eso?

-Que la persigues desde niño, que la invitas al ramen cada vez que puedes y que siempre le gritabas "Qué le ves al teme de Sasuke?"

-Detalles… ese no es el punto. Además… yo…

Naruto, por raro que parezca, se quedó callado. Por un momento no supo que responder. ¿Qué sentía por quién?

Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por mucho, porque en ese momento un chico como de su edad lo atropelló balbuceando cosas como "escóndanme" y "ahí viene"

-Hey.. qué te sucede?- preguntó Shikamaru al rubio

-Me persigue!- dijo Bolt intentando huir, pero siendo fácilmente retenido por Shikamaru, quien lo sujetaba por el cuello de su chamarra

-Oye infeliz!- se escuchó decir a Sasuke que venía detrás de él

-Qué sucede aquí? Preguntó Sarada, que venía acompañada por Hinata

-Se volvieron locos!- exclamó Hiroshi

-Y ahora que?- preguntó Sakura, llegando de la enfermería.

En ese momento las mirada de Sakura y Sasuke se unieron. Ninguno supo qué decir y mientras tanto el caos estaba por todos lados.

En una palabra, desastre.

-Escuchen todos!- dijo una voz clara y fuerte. Era el Raikage.-No se de que estén hablando ahora ni quién tenga la culpa… pero me limitare entregarles esto y desearles buena suerte- dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Naruto con tantos sellos de protección que parecía del doble de su tamaño original- Ahora, no es mi intención ser grosero pero… ¡Fuera de mi Aldea!

Todos se quedaron callados viendo intermitentemente al raikage y al pergamino

-Eso es todo? -preguntó Bolt- ¿ya podemos irnos?

-¿Qué? quieren una estrellita en la frente?

-No es eso…- dijo Sarada- es sólo que pensé que harían las pruebas de ADN

-Ya las hicimos. El Uchiha nos dio una muestra desde antes y tomamos prueban la chica de pelo rosa mientras estaba en la enfermería desmayada. Todo está en orden. Fuera de mi Aldea

Una vez más, todos quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Una vez empacadas algunas provisiones, los chicos se encontraron en la salida de Kumogakure.

Todos estaban callados.

Todos tenían algo en qué pensar.

-Bueno, -empezó Shikamaru- creo que lo mejor será apresurarnos a llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja lo más pronto posible, y esperar lo mejor de todo esto

-Si… supongo que tienes razón- dijo Naruto

-Por cierto Bolt…- dijo Sarada- ¿Qué paso en tu conversación con mi padre?

-Pues… -Bolt empezó a recordar la mirada asesina de quien algún día sería su mentor- digamos que… siento lástima por el tonto que quiera ser tu novio. A mí me daría miedo tener a un suegro así- dijo ligeramente azul

-Esperen- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Era Sasuke.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo con una cara que Sakura y Naruto no habían visto en mucho tiempo… una de auténtico y sincero interés

**Como no he escrito en un buen rato, es probable que el capítulo tenga sus fallas, sin embargo no me desagrada :) Igual, si no les gustó, se aceptan críticas (constructivas, por favor) y sugerencias :D**

**Las reacciones fueron muy cortas, pero es que el próximo capítulo lo quiero justamente para eso. Así que, por favor esperen**

**Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo y perdón **


	16. Ojos azules, perla y jade

**Nota:**

**Tarde. Tarde, tarde tarde. Lo sé. Pero, aquí está :) El día de hoy mi papá se quedó en casa, y estuvimos todo el día "en familia". No me mal interpreten, AMO pasar tiempo con ellos... es sólo que estuve casi todo el día con el pendiente de que no había terminado el capítulo xD**

**Bueno, eso ya no importa, porque aquí está. El doble de largo, como lo prometí.**

**Y, como ya los entretuve mucho ayer, me callo y entrego el capítulo. **

**Espero les guste :D**

Capítulo 16: Ojos azules, perla y jade.

-Por cierto Bolt…- dijo Sarada- ¿Qué paso en tu conversación con mi padre?

-Pues… -Bolt empezó a recordar la mirada asesina de quien algún día sería su mentor- digamos que… siento lástima por el tonto que quiera ser tu novio. A mí me daría miedo tener a un suegro así- dijo ligeramente azul

-Esperen- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Era Sasuke.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo con una cara que Sakura y Naruto no habían visto en mucho tiempo… una de auténtico y sincero interés.

...

-No.- dijo un cortante Neji

-No fue una pregunta- respondió Sasuke, emprendiendo camino

-Pues lo mío no fue un consejo

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Bolt se asomó entre ellos dos

-Qué les parece si nos ahorramos esto y nos vamos de aquí?

-Buena idea.- Dijo Sasuke

-Qué? Estás de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó Neji, claramente confundido

-Está bien. Lo conozco, no nos hará daño. Una vez que te acostumbras a su carácter te das cuenta que tiene mucho que ofrecer como persona- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Mientras que sus compañeros sonreían por las palabras simples pero tiernas de Bolt, los demás se quedaron callados.

Fue Kiba quien rompió el silencio

-Creo que no sólo vienen de otro tiempo… También vienen de otra dimensión!- dijo entrando en pánico

-Puede ser- dijo Sai

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas- agregó Shikamaru

Bolt se quedó sorprendido de la poca confianza que le tenían a Sasuke. ¿Qué había hecho para que todos estuvieran tan alerta de su presencia?

-Oye…- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- di algo, Sasuke-san es tu amigo, no?

Naruto no respondió nada.

Normalmente, el chico daría un discurso acerca de cómo recuperaría a su amigo, de los buenos tiempos que pasaron y de cómo aún confiaba en el…

Pero, al contrario de las expectativas, el rubio permaneció callado. No callado como signo de concentración, sino callado con la mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su conciencia en otro lugar. Otro muy, muy lejano lugar.

Bolt ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el rubio había escuchado algo de la conversación

-Um, Naruto,- comenzó Sakura- te encuentras bien?

El rubio despertó de su trance sólo para darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban expectantes

-Lo siento… ¿qué?- se limitó a decir

-Que Sasuke quiere ir con nosotros de vuelta a Konoha- respondió ella algo preocupada

-Oh… Como quieran…-

Terminada la frase, Naruto volvió a perderse en su mundo.

Todos dejaron de lado el tema del no-invitado Sasuke para poner atención en el rubio

-Oye, estás bien?- preguntó Hiroshi

-Por la dirección de su mirada, la posición cabizbaja y su falta de habla, mi libro indicaría que no.- dijo Sai, poniendo especial atención a cada acción de su amigo, recordando lo que uno de sus muchos libros de emociones aseguraba.

Hiroshi se quedó confundido ante lo que le acaban de decir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Que no se encuentra bien- dijo Shikamaru, tratando de "traducir" lo dicho por su compañero.

A Hiroshi esto sólo le sirvió para que una vena sobresaliera en su frente

-Eso ya lo sé tarado!- le dijo a Sai

-Pero tu lo preguntaste- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa

-Ujh.. pero no me refería a eso! Es obvio que él, bueno… ¿sabes qué? olvídalo- dijo de malas.

Kuromaru dejó salir un ladrido en acuerdo con su dueño.

-Ya en serio- dijo Sakura. -Oye, estás bien?

-Uh… si, supongo-dijo Naruto

-Dícelo a tu cara- respondió la pelirosa ahora claramente preocupada

De pronto, el rubio hizo una cara amarga hacia el piso, como si no entendiera algo. Después de eso, pareció reaccionar a la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros.

-Jaja, no es nada, no es nada- dijo con tono despreocupado, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y en su rostro aparecía una enorme sonrisa -lo siento, me quede pensando en… otras cosas pero, estoy bien, de veras!

Sus amigos no parecían comprar lo que acababa de decir, así que el rubio optó por cambiar de tema antes que sus amigos hicieran más preguntas. Así que camino rumbo al Uchiha y, con una mirada seria lo vio a los ojos -Escucha- le dijo- para mí tú eres alguien valioso, y quiero creer que estos chicos dicen la verdad y que volverás a ser mi amigo. Pero de una vez te digo, que si descubro que intentas hacerle daño a cualquiera de ellos, no te aseguro que las cosas terminen bien para ti -concluyó señalando tanto a los ninjas del futuro como a sus compañeros actuales

Sasuke lo miró con esa cara indescifrable típica de los Uchiha

-…Entiendo

Con eso como respuesta, los demás optaron por confiar en Sasuke y empezaron el alargo camino para llegar a Konoha

Todos menos Neji, quien sin temor a lo que pudiera pasar se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos -Yo no confío en ti- dijo claramente- Y hasta que me demuestres lo contrario, asumiré que tienes intenciones ocultas y te vigilaré de cerca- dijo serio

Sasuke se le quedó viendo de manera inexpresiva antes de seguir su camino bajo los amenazadores ojos del Hyuga

* * *

Después de un par de horas de viaje, la luna se abrió paso en el cielo, con ello anunciando que lo mejor sería descansar y reponer energías para el siguiente día.

-Bien, -dijo Shikamaru- éste parece un buen lugar. Como todavía hay muchas rocas y pocas plantas será muy fácil notar si tenemos compañía no deseada, y además el terreno esta perfecto para instalar una fogata y dormir cómodos.

-Me parece bien- dijo cómplice Bolt

Después de unos treinta minutos, el lugar designado contaba con una fogata lista para ser encendida, comida y agua fresca.

-Perfecto! -dijo Himawari corriendo a extender su bolsa de dormir- Yo pido este lugar!- dijo enérgicamente acomodándose en un rincón más o menos cerca de la fogata, justo en el centro del área para dormir.

-Sabes, yo no haría eso- dijo Shikamaru- si eliges ese lugar, quedarás en medio de todos. Es una verdadera molestia- concluyó pensando en que ese era justo el tipo de lugar que más le molestaba ocupar. Sin embargo, la chica de ojos azules y largo cabello negro-azulado no pareció pensarlo dos veces y, en lugar de si quiera considerar lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, sonrió ampliamente y se extendió sobre su bolsa de dormir

-Es que es justamente por eso que quiero este lugar!- exclamó con ojos brillantes

A pesar de notar que ni el Nara ni nadie a excepción de su hermano parecían entender lo que decía, la chica puso una expresión que dejaba en claro que de ahí no se movería.

-Como quieras- se limitó a decir Shikamaru subiendo los hombros

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Himawari con una sonrisa de disculpa por haber ignorado sus palabras

* * *

Después de un rato, todos habían cenado para después cobrar un merecido descanso… todos menos dos chicas, que casualmente tenían un gran parecido.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó una de ellas al ver que su tímida compañera aún no conciliaba sueño

-No- contestó ella, volteando al lugar de donde provenía la pregunta. Una linda chica de largo cabello y con marcas en su cara

Himawari pareció emocionarse de no tener que estar sin compañía hasta dormirse y ofreció una de esas grandes sonrisas que la habían acompañado todo el viaje

Hinata sonrió. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a la de cierto rubio muy especial para ella.

-Por qué sigues despierta?- preguntó Himawari con un volumen algo alto para esas horas de la noche

Hinata no se veía muy segura de la razón, o más bien, no se veía muy segura de contársela a la chica. Pero después de unos segundos pareció relajarse y decidió que no había razón para no confiar en la chica.

Al final, sólo dos palabras bastaron para resumir todos sus pensamientos

-…Estoy preocupada- dijo al fin

-Por qué?- preguntó Himawari casi al instante

-Pues…- Hinata quedó callada unos segundos, y al final sólo sacudió la cabeza- No es nada- dijo restándole importancia. Al notar que Himawari la miraba escéptica, decidió mejor cambiar de tema -Y tú? Por qué estas despierta?- preguntó

Himawari aparentó olvidar el tema sobre el que acababa de preguntar y optó por acostarse con las manos detrás de la espalda- Es que, no puedo dormir- dijo perdiendo su vista en el firmamento- Esta noche hay muchas estrellas, me hicieron perder el sueño

Hinata contempló con ternura la escena frente a ella -Te gusta mirar las estrellas?- preguntó a Himawari como si la chica frente a ella tuviera sólo cinco años

-Si!- contestó ella sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-A mí también me gustan- comentó Hinata con una sonrisa

-…Lo sé- respondió Himawari

Hinata guardó silencio. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no la conociera desde hace mucho, esa chica sí la conocía a ella.

Por instantes, dejaba de pensar en Himawari como alguien del futuro, y cuando recordaba la inusual realidad de la situación no podía evitar sorprenderse. Ella sería la madre de esa chica, que en ese momento tenía su misma edad.

Todo parecía un sueño. Uno del que ella despertaría en cualquier momento.

-Qué más sabes de mí?- preguntó curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo que la pregunta fuera muy extraña

-Muchas cosas- Respondió Himawari. - Sé que amas los rollos zenzai y la canela, que no te gustan los camarones, que te gustan las flores y plantas, que eres muy buena cocinando, que tienes mucha paciencia, y que te gusta pasar tiempo con la familia… También sé que le tienes mucho cariño a Neji-san y… -Himawari bajó la mirada ante lo último -Eh… bueno, tú y yo… visitamos a mi tío Neji todos los fines de semana- dijo más falta de ánimo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la Hyuga -Em… qué más?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema- Ah! que te gusta el ramen casi tanto como a papá… digo, casi tanto como a Naruto, y bueno… en realidad son muchas cosas- concluyó dándose cuenta de lo mucho que era capaz de hablar en tan poco tiempo

Hinata se quedó impresionada de lo mucho que sabía esa chica de ella. Sobre todo porque lo que dijo eran detalles. Esos detalles de los que uno se da cuenta únicamente cuando vive de cerca con una persona. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría saber tanto de sus… hijos.

Si, la palabra "hijo" sonaba muy extraña para ella.

-Ahora es tu turno de responder- continuó Himawari

-Eh?

-Dime por qué estás preocupada- añadió, esperando una respuesta.

Para Hinata eso dio a entender que no podría huir del tema por mucho tiempo, así que después de un suspiro, habló.

-…Es que, en todo el día desde que salimos de la Aldea, Naruto-kun no ha hablado casi nada- dijo algo avergonzada de pensar que muchas veces, en lo único que pensaba era en el rubio.

Himawari en cambio, adoraba ver esa fase tímida-enamorada de su mamá.

Es que era tan tierno… es decir, ella sabía que sus padres se amaban, pero verlo todo desde ese punto de vista era emocionante para ella.

-Si esa es la razón, entonces habla con él- dijo tranquilamente la chica

-Y-yo?- preguntó Hinata entrando a lo que Himawari llamaría un mini-estado de pánico. Tras una pequeña risa, respondió.

-Sí, tú

-A-ahora?

-Mmm, bueno, no ahora porque está dormido. Pero deberías intentar charlar con él por la mañana- dijo alentado a Hinata

-Bueno… yo… - la Hyuga sabía que no había mucho que pensar, así que sólo desvió la mirada- supongo que puedo intentarlo

-Excelente! -exclamó Himawari

Pero Hinata seguía viendo al suelo, con un leve sonrojo

-Hey, calma! puede que Naruto sea alguien a quien admiras, pero sigue siendo humano- dijo tratando de animarla

Hinata parecía estar librando una batalla con ella misma

-Jaja… ¿sabes? a veces no puedo imaginar qué tendrá que pasar para que Bolt y yo si quiera podamos existir. Digo, si te cuesta tanto trabajo hablarle, cómo es que ustedes…

-Buenas noches!- dijo Hinata acostándose y tapándose la cara con la manta.

-Espera!- dijo rápidamente Himawari -Sólo estaba bromeando, no me te enojes!- dijo tratando de sonar seria.

Pero eso no se le daba

Hinata, por otro lado, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar el sonrojo en su cara.

-No estoy enojada- dijo ella

-Entonces, deja de ocultarte- pidió Himawari mientras suavemente retiraba la manta del rostro de la chica.

Hinata no puso resistencia y dejó de cubrir su rostro, para entonces toparse con esa chica que afirmaba venir de otro tiempo.

-No era para molestarte- continuó diciendo Himawari con un tono suave -de verdad no era mi intención. Es que, me impresiona lo mucho que has cambiado, es todo.

Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar, así que Himawari continuó hablando

-¿Sabes? recuerdo que alguna vez unos niños me dijeron que no era buena para nada, y ese día regresé a casa muy triste. Al inicio, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo me sentía, pero… la verdad no soy buena ocultando mis sentimientos -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que no hacía más que confirmar que era hija del Uzumaki- Fue entonces cuando mamá me dijo que todo estaba bien, que todos quizás alguna vez sintamos eso, pero que a veces hay que aprender a reconocer nuestras propias virtudes, para darnos cuenta de lo que somos capaces, y lo que valemos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al escuchar esas palabras. Se dio cuenta que, a pesar de tener mucha más confianza en sí misma a comparación de hace un tiempo, realmente no se sentía como alguien que pudiera decir palabras como esas

-Qué pasó después?- preguntó entonces

-Le dije que no era tan fácil como sonaba. La verdad, aquella vez pensé que para ella era fácil decirlo. Mi mamá es alguien genial, y pensé que toda la vida había sido así- Himawari volvió a mirar a las estrellas- No me mal entiendas, no digo que no tengas confianza, es sólo que, yo pensaba que nunca habías tenido problemas. Y, ahora que veo que estás peleando contigo misma sobre si hablarle a Naruto-san o no… me doy cuenta que eres alguien aún más impresionante de lo que pensé, porque eres alguien lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar tus miedos- dijo volteando a ver a Hinata, quién sólo sintió un pequeño sonrojo antes de ofrecer una sonrisa

-Gracias.

Himawari devolvió la sonrisa y, tras un pequeño bostezo, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir- Bueno, eso era lo que quería decir… buenas noches- terminó de decir

-Buenas noches. Mañana hablaré con él… gracias por el consejo -dijo Hinata, sin poder evitar notar ese color azul que la chica poseía en los ojos.

Ese azul sólo lo había visto en una persona antes de que todo ese viaje iniciara.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que ese tono azul no era el de algo inalcanzable, como había llegado a pensar, si no una especie de color que parecía decirle a gritos "ésta persona es especial".

Y fue con ello en mente que se durmió.

Con esos ojos azules que tanto la asombraban.

* * *

...

Tendría unos 11… no, 10 años, más o menos.

Para variar, había sido un día terrible…. ¿porqué todos ahí lo odiaban?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Bueno, ese no era el punto.

Para variar, ese pequeño presumido de ojos negros lo había humillado.

De nuevo.

Porque por más que se esforzara, por más que intentara y por más que lo deseara, un niño sin nada no es… nada, comparado con un prodigio.

Prodigio. Cielos… cómo odiaba esa palabra

Su único consuelo fue saber que el día ya había terminado, así que se limitó a recoger sus cosas y prepararse para ir a una casa en donde sabía que nadie lo esperaba. Maldición.

No fue sino hasta que se paró del asiento que vio a una niña de pelo rosa corto acercarse a ese tonto creído. Fuera de eso, era una niña muy bonita. Tenía una gran sonrisa, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue… algo distinto…

-Sasuke-kun!- empezó la niña, con un ligero sonrojo

Serían sus ojos?

-Hmp- con eso como respuesta, el azabache se dirigió hacia la salida

Sería su cabello?

-E-espera! yo… umm…

Sería su ropa?

-Escucha, tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo al final, y con eso se retiró

A pesar de la cortante respuesta, la cara de la niña se iluminó. Era como si con el sólo hecho de haberle dirigido la mirada, el día de esa niña se hubiera hecho un millón de veces mejor.

…!

Eso era.

No era su cabello, su ropa… y tampoco el color de sus ojos.

Era esa mirada.

Si. Sin duda, esa debía ser la mirada más honesta y genial que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-Oye niña… cómo te llamas?- se animó a preguntar

La niña pareció salir de su ensoñación, y volteó la mirada

-No debo hablar con extraños- respondió ella, algo cortante. En ese momento y sin despedirse, se fue.

Quizás estaba loco pero… juró que en el momento en que la niña lo volteó a ver, esa mirada especial se hubiera desvanecido.

Lo habría imaginado?

…

Unos meses después, se enteró que el nombre de la niña era Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

¿Cómo se enteró?

Fácil

Les tocó estar en el mismo grupo en el nuevo ciclo escolar.

Y, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de tratar con ella, se dio cuenta de varias cosas

Una de ella fue que, para variar, él no era de su agrado.

Otra fue que se llevaba muy bien con Ino. O bueno, al menos hasta hace unos días. Últimamente no se habían dirigido la palabra, y Sakura había dejado de usar su listón habitual.

Supuso que sería un pelea trivial y luego se conciliarían.

Como sea, lo más importante es que había descubierto que, en efecto, esa niña tenía una mirada especial. Una que no había visto en ninguna otra persona.

Por desgracia, esa mirada no era para él.

Era para Sasuke, o, como solía decirle desde hace un tiempo, era para el teme.

¿Por qué todo lo bueno le tocaba a él?

La chica no lo trataba exactamente bien… pero, cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke, se volvía otra persona. Una que trataba bien y con una sonrisa al teme

Él quería eso también. Él quería que alguien se preocupara por él. Quería que alguien le ofreciera de su almuerzo cuando se le olvidara. Quería que lo saludaran todas las mañanas y le desearan buen regreso a casa todas las tardes. Quería que alguien le sonriera.

Quería que alguien le ofreciera esa mirada

Pero… la única persona en la que la había visto era en Sakura.

Sólo había visto ese brillo único en esos ojos jade.

Y, si ese era el caso, no cedería algo tan único a Sasuke.

Si Sakura era la única que podía tener esa mirada, haría que ella lo mirara así, no importa lo que costara.

...

De pronto, toda imagen se limitó al techo estrellado de aquel lugar. Estar a la altura de un lugar rocoso tenía sus ventajas. Todos a su alrededor estaban dormidos.

Todo fue sólo un recuerdo.

Un confuso pero revelador recuerdo.

Naruto se levantó de su lugar queriendo despejar su mente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Durante todo el día, las palabras de Shikamaru rondaron su mente. Tan claras, que una que otra vez había volteado a verlo, como tratando de comprobar si era su imaginación, o el chico con peinado de piña en efecto repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

"-Pues… Uchiha nunca mostró interés por nada ni por nadie. Por lo que entiendo, a herido a Sakura. Y luego se casan y tienen una familia? Es como que tú de repente te enamores de Hinata."

…¿Tan extraño sería?

El rubio dejó salir un largo suspiro, y trató de tranquilizarse.

En verdad que esto del amor no se le daba… pero ni un poco.

De pronto, otro pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente. Una vez más, palabras de Shikamaru.

"-Realmente crees que esos chicos arriesgarían su existencia así como así? El futuro del que hablan es como una utopía. Es obvio que mienten o, al menos, mezclan la verdad con mentiras ¿No es lógico?"

…

¿Y si era cierto? Qué si en realidad las cosas no eran como lo aseguraban Bolt y los otros?

Por un motivo desconocido hasta para el rubio, esa idea no le gustaba.

Hinata le agradaba. Ella era la única persona, a excepción de Iruka y Konohamaru, que no lo trató como si fuera escoria cuando niño.

Era un poco rara, pero en un sentido… tierno?

-Ujh! No sé ni lo que pienso!- dijo en voz alta el chico, dándose cuenta de lo raro y contradictorio que lo último había sonado

¿Qué era ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura que aparecía sólo con el teme?

Trató.

Trató con todas sus ganas de encontrar una explicación a eso que buscaba, a pesar de no entenderlo del todo.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que no se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica para ello, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer su propia investigación por la mañana.

Pero para eso necesitaba energías. Sin más remedio, Naruto decidió volver a dormir.

Averiguaría qué era lo que hacía a esa mirada tan especial.

Averiguaría de dónde venía ese brillo.

Si, eso haría.

…

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar buscar a cierta persona con la mirada.

Se preguntó si ese algo especial que tanto buscaba podría estar en otras personas.

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar buscar a cierta chica de ojos perla con la mirada.

**Bueno, eso es todo... no sé si sea bueno, pero tiene las bases para algunas cosillas que planeo desarrollar más adelante. **

**Claro, eso no significa que no acepte críticas constructivas.**

**Respecto a la historia en total, pues... lo único que diré es que ya tengo el final, o al menos una buena parte :O Antes había pensado en otro final, en el que Orochimaru sería algo así como el final boss, pero la verdad es que no me terminaba de gustar. Por eso, cuando a las doce y media de la noche pensé en otro final más interesante, saqué la computadora y me puse a escribir xD **

**No se si sea el mejor, pero me gusta la idea y si lo desarrollo bien, creo que a ustedes también les gustará (o al menos eso espero)**

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que me había emocionado escribiendo? Pues eso pasa cuando sé qué es lo que quiero hacer. Ya que tengo el final, el resto es llegar hasta allá.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré a más tardar el miércoles, como prometí. **

**Saludos!**


	17. Contra reloj

**Nota:**

**Y... aquí estoy, después de dos semanas y media.**

**¿La razón? No le presté mi celular a mi hermana pequeña.**

**¿Sabían que cuando tu hermano pequeño hace berrinche puede conseguir que te castiguen la computadora un mes? Porque así fue :( **

**La parte buena fue que me levantaron el castigo hace dos días, y mientras no tenía la computadora me puse a anotar la historia en una libreta, por lo que sólo tuve que transcribirla y, bueno, aquí está :)**

**No es el doble de largo, pero es más de lo común**

**Espero les guste :)**

Capítulo 17: Contra reloj.

Pudo haber sido una ilusión

Pudo haber sido una señal

Incluso pudo ser un recuerdo al azar

Fuese lo que fuera, Para el rubio ese sueño le había revelado que quizás, sólo quizás, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron razón todos esos años.

Era un idiota.

Un idiota sin la menor idea de lo que la palabra "amor" significaba. O, al menos, no en un sentido romántico.

¿Todo este tiempo le había gustado Sakura porque le brillaban los ojos al ver a Sasuke?

Bueno, quizás ahora que tenía amigos y conocía a su familia le era más fácil notar que no fue la decisión más acertada. Quizás habría que considerar que en ese entonces no tenía a nadie especial, y ver una mirada sincera lo había impactado.

Y era entonces cuando esa pregunta volvía a atacar su mente.

¿Podía ese algo especial estar en otra persona?

Aun con esa duda sin responder, otra le asaltó:

Si alguna vez le gustara alguien… si alguna vez estuviera completamente seguro de que siente amor… ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Ujh…- se quejó el chico con el tema dándole vueltas, mientras en su rostro se veían ojeras muy marcadas, señal de que aún necesitaba dormir.

¿Y cómo no? si eran las cinco de la mañana.

Tratando de volver a dormir, el rubio se re-acomodó en su lugar, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo a sus compañeros.

Shikamaru estaba en la orilla, al igual que Shikadai. Eso era algo fácil de entender. Se notaba que uno había heredado la falta de ánimo del otro, y eso de dormir a dos centímetros de tu grupo no sonaba como algo para ellos.

Un poco más lejos que ellos, sin embargo, estaba Sasuke, que dormido parecía mucho más relajado que despierto… ese chico no paraba de confundirlo…

Por otro lado, estaba esa chica de ojos azules que se decía su hija. Ella, muy por el contrario de Sasuke, Shikadai o Shikamaru, se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, justo en el centro del área designada para dormir.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Es que esa chica parecía ser la personificación de la alegría. No le molestaría en absoluto decir que era su padre… aunque era extraño pensar en ello.

-Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Naruto intentó disimular el pequeño brinco que pegó por el repentino saludo, y luego volteo para ver al responsable por ello.

Se topó con otro par de ojos azules, y otra cabellera rubia. Era Bolt.

El muy canalla sólo lo vio burlonamente.

-Qué? ¿Te asusté?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Claro que no!- exclamó Naruto- Es sólo que estaba pensando y…

-Pensando?- interrumpió Bolt- Y no te dolió?

A Naruto se le marco una venita en la frente

-Por qué te gusta fastidiarme?! Creí que éramos amigos!

\- …

Lo ocultó.

Lo ocultó lo mejor posible, porque su orgullo así se lo exigía. Pero la verdad era que esas palabras de hace un instante congelaron a Bolt.

¿Él? ¿Su amigo? ¡¿Su padre?!

Lo peor de todo era que esa idea no le molestaba.

Naruto era completamente distinto a todos sus amigos, con un aura inocente como la de Himawari, pero con ese toque necio/infantil que a veces él mismo tenía y que su padre trataba de ocultar.

Como sea, todo pensamiento fue rápidamente suprimido y cambiado por algo menos vergonzoso.

-Amigos? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso- respondió con sus manos tras la cabeza, con esa actitud de "soy genial, no me importa que pienses lo contrario" que lo había metido en tantos problemas a lo largo de los años.

-Eres.. eres un…

Bolt soltó una pequeña risa -Está bien, está bien. Lo siento- dijo él- es sólo la costumbre

Naruto pareció tranquilizarse

-Menos mal, yo… espera… ¡¿cómo que costumbre?! Creí que al menos me respetarías como tu padre!

-Como sea…- dijo Bolt tratando de evitar entrar en detalles -En qué estabas pensando?- terminó retomando el tema

Naruto dejó su enojo de lado por un momento para entonces encontrarse con la duda de si contarle o no su problema. El chico no parecía muy confiable…

Pero, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Bolt agregó algunas palabras

-Tranquilo, prometo que no me burlaré- dijo con un extraño tono que lo hacía sonar demasiado serio para alguien como él.

Por alguna razón, eso le dio confianza.

-Es que… verás… Umm…

-Qué pasa?

-…¿Cómo te acercas a alguien que te gusta?- soltó el rubio sin más rodeos

Bolt trató de ignorar esa parte de él que exigía que ese "alguien" fuera su madre o lo demolería a golpes, y mejor optó por darle un consejo como si fuera a dárselo a alguno de sus amigos cercanos.

-Pues, eso depende- dijo al aire

-Depende de qué?- preguntó Naruto

-Depende de la chica, y de cómo te llevas con ella. Hay veces en las que la chica es muy cerrada, o al revés. Además…

-Espera- interrumpió Naruto

-Ahora qué?!

-Es que, antes de eso, tengo otra pregunta

-¿Cuál?

-Pues… ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta?

-…

-…

-Cómo?- preguntó Bolt, con un tic en el ojo

-Ya sabes… qué se siente que alguien te guste…?

Bolt trató de no sentirse ofendido.

Le estaba dando un consejo de todo corazón y de repente le salía con esa pregunta

-Uff… es en serio?- preguntó incrédulo

-Más de lo que quisiera… -dijo Naruto

-Ay… no lo se! supongo que… cuando alguien te gusta, no necesitas un manual o un libro para saberlo. Sólo lo sientes y ya- respondió

Naruto no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero pronto se le iluminó la cara

-Eso es! Ya sé lo que voy a hacer

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Bolt emocionado por ver que fue de ayuda

-Le pediré a Sai uno de sus libros! Seguro tiene algo que ayude!- dijo como si fuera la idea más brillante del mundo

Y… luego ese pensamiento se perdió cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza

-Qué clase de solución es esa?!

-Auch!- exclamó el rubio- No lo sé… es que creo que necesito más ayuda…

Bolt suspiro sonoramente, y decidió dar un último esfuerzo.

-Escucha; cuando te gusta una persona… sientes algo al verla que no sientes con nadie más… Como que el tiempo que pasas con esa persona es muy rápido, o que si sonríe, tú estás feliz.

-…

-Al menos eso supongo…- terminó Bolt, tratando de no sonar más romántico de lo necesario

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, como tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado

-Y a ti te gusta alguien? -preguntó curioso

Bolt se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta.

Pregunta, a la cuál en realidad no sabía responder.

-Eso qué importa?- respondió- estamos hablando de ti, no de mí

-Vamos, si sabes lo que se siente es porque tú mismo lo has experimentado, cierto?- insistió Naruto, satisfecho de comprobar que, en efecto, el chico tenía algo, por más pequeño que fuera, que lo ponía nervioso.

-N-no lo sé! En realidad no creo que tengas que estar enamorado ni nada para saber lo que se siente… es natural! ¡Eres tú el idiota por no intuirlo!- dijo completamente a la defensiva

-Si no me lo dices, lo averiguaré yo mismo- amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

-¿Si?- dijo Bolt con una pequeña risa- ¿Y cómo supones que vas a saber eso? No es como que tenga un diario o le cuente a alguien mis secretos. Todos están aquí, y sólo aquí- dijo mientras señalaba su propia cabeza

-Bueno… no es como que sea un genio, pero sé que se trata de…

-…

-…Sarada. -Dijo victorioso

* * *

-Eso no es verdad!

La cabellera rubia se sacudía de un lado al otro, tratando de negar lo que era más que obvio.

Pero… la verdad estaba justo ahí, enfrente de ella.

-Cómo que hay un tiempo límite para el jutsu?!- preguntó alterada

-Lo siento mucho, Tsunade sama- decía la asistente de la Hokage- pero me temo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto…

-No… no! tiene que haber un error. Queda muy poco tiempo!- Exclamó la Hokage de ese tiempo, tratando inútilmente de calmarse

Resulta que…cuando una brecha es abierta en en el tiempo, esta se regenera en poco o mucho tiempo, dependiendo del impacto del jutsu. Y, como el impacto había sido de 22 años, según los cálculos, no tenían sino unos cuantos días para regresar a los seis chicos a su respectivo tiempo.

Tenían cuatro días y medio.

-Qué pasaría si no lograran llegar aquí a tiempo?- preguntó Tsunade

-Pues, no lo sé…- se limitó a decir Shizune

El plan era juntar el pergamino de la Nube con su habilidad de teletransportación, y el de Konoha, con su poder único de viajar en el tiempo

Pero… al final las cosas resultaron ser más difíciles que eso

En el pergamino con el jutsu de tiempo de seis meses venía una breve explicación acerca de los viajes en el tiempo:

"Imagina un túnel cavado por un topo. Ese túnel lo puedes usar para llegar de un lugar a otro. Las brechas en el tiempo son algo similar. Sin embargo, como estos "túneles" no son producidos naturalmente, empiezan a cerrarse. Como si alguien pusiera tierra en el hueco hasta llenarlo. Mientras más tiempo pase, menos grande será el hoyo. Por eso, en cuanto el jutsu haya sido accionado, tiene que ser revertido en poco tiempo, pues viajar al pasado por alguna razón es más fácil que viajar al futuro. Si el hoyo llegara a cerrarse, volver sería imposible."

El plan, según había explicado Shizune hace unos días, era usar la ruptura que de alguna forma esos chicos habían hecho en el tiempo, y usarlo como "puente" para volver.

Pero eso significaba que si perdían mucho tiempo, no podrían utilizar ese puente.

* * *

-Sa… Sarada?- preguntó incrédulo Bolt, para luego soltar una pequeña risa- debes ser más novato en esto del amor de lo que pensé. Ella es mi compañera, y la aprecio… pero no es mi tipo. En realidad, hace un tiempo nos distanciamos un poco. Hasta hace unos días no tenía tanta confianza con ella, al menos no desde que todos nos hicimos chunnin- dijo con tal seguridad en sus palabras, que Naruto empezó a dudar acerca de tener la razón

-En serio?- preguntó, esta vez con un tono más confundido que victorioso

-En serio- dijo Bolt calmadamente- ella es mi amiga. Nada más.

Naruto lo veía como si no estuviera convencido… pero decidió dejar el tema.

-De acuerdo. Te creeré… al menos por ahora.

Bolt sonrío de lado -Bien. En ese caso, ¿puedo preguntar a qué vienen todas esas preguntas?

-Mmm… en realidad no es nada…- dijo Naruto pensativo- Bueno, sí es algo… quiero aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza. Pero la verdad ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Bolt, tratando de no hacer ningún comentario sarcástico.. aunque ya tenía varios, como "¿No lo entiendes del todo? ¿Alguna vez has entendido algo?". Pero, al menos por esta vez, lo dejó pasar- En ese caso, será mejor que volvamos a dormir. En unas horas despertarán todos.

-Si… tienes razón- dijo Naruto, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- replicó Bolt mientras se acostaba y le daba la espalda a Naruto

…

…

…

-… Demonios!- dijo Bolt en un susurro mientras trataba de controlar el color rojo en sus mejillas. -Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?!

Suerte que lo pudo controlar mientras el rubio le hacía sus preguntas, o si no probablemente hubiera sido víctima de incontables burlas.

¿Después de todo… a él qué le importaba si le gustaba o no alguien?

* * *

Más o menos una hora y media después todos despertaron.

Bueno… todos menos Himawari, quien estaba extendida entre los sacos de dormir como si fuera su última oportunidad de descansar.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. La chica se veía tan cómoda que ninguno supo si despertarla o no.

-Dormir es para novatos- dijo Bolt- Himawari entra en coma…

….

Después de optar por despertarla para aprovechar el tiempo, el grupo se alistó rápidamente y para las 8:00 ya estaban de vuelta en el camino.

Si bien un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente por la presencia de Sasuke, en general el ambiente se encontraba relajado.

Al poco tiempo, el paisaje empezó a mostrar más vegetación mientras que los terrenos rocosos y planos iban siendo cubiertos por irregulares plantaciones de pasto.

…

Recordando la plática que sostuvo con la chica de ojos azules por la noche, Hinata decidió acercarse a Naruto, que incluso en ese mismo instante parecía estar en su propio mundo. Así, a pesar de su típico nerviosismo y un ligero temblor de piernas, caminó hacia él.

Una vez que la distancia entre ella y el rubio fue reducida, lo único que quedaba por hacer era…

Hablar.

Claro, eso sería más fácil si supiera qué decir.

"Quizás… quizás debí haber preparado lo que iba a decir" pensó fugazmente la Hyuga.

Con eso en mente, la chica decidió que lo mejor sería esperar y prepararse mejor para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Si, eso sería lo más sensato.

Lástima que el rubio se percato de su presencia antes de que pudiera efectuar su plan de retirada

-Hola, Hinata-chan!- llamó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Por su parte, Hinata se quedó en pausa por unos segundos, como si en lugar de haberla saludado, el chico le hubiera dicho "Congélate!".

-Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto al ver que la Hyuga no daba respuesta

-Eh… si! Si, estoy bien, lo siento- dijo rápidamente- es sólo que…- mientras decía lo último, la chica parecía dispuesta a irse. Algo que el rubio pudo notar- creo que… olvidé un…

-Espera!- dijo intentando evitar su no muy creíble escape -Si no es algo muy importante, quédate- ofreció con una sonrisa

-N-no quiero molestar…

-¿Molestar?- preguntó Naruto- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-E-es que… estabas muy concentrado y yo…

-Yo? Nah… sólo estaba pensando en…-antes de poder continuar, el rubio notó la atenta mirada de la Hyuga sobre él, y no pudo evitar querer buscar ese "algo" en su mirada. -Cosas… sin importancia- dijo, dándose cuenta de que había dejado inconclusa la oración.

-…No creo que no tengan importancia- dijo mirando al suelo

-¿Uh?

-Es decir… es que… he notado, que has estado algo distraído desde ayer… ¿E-está todo bien?

Naruto se le quedó viendo con la mirada en blanco.

¿Cómo le explicaba que no estaba todo bien?

Claro, sin morir de la vergüenza?

-Pues…

Exactamente en ese momento, un chico castaño de ojos verdes irrumpió el sendero que estaban tomando. Este traía una banda de la Aldea de Kumogakure.

En un inicio todos se pusieron en guardia, pero una vez el chico mostró un pergamino sellado y con el símbolo del fuego, se calmaron para escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decir

-Mensaje urgente de la Hokage. -Dijo él con tono serio, entregándole el pergamino a Shikamaru

Dicho eso, se retiro a toda velocidad.

…

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hiroshi.

Shikamaru se limitó a abrir el pergamino, y empezar a leer.

Lo que pudieron notar sus compañeros, fue que conforme los ojos de shikamaru leían más contenido, su preocupación parecía aumentar.

-Chicos…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Hay que apresurarnos. Tenemos que doblar, o mejor triplicar el paso- dijo demasiado serio.

-Por qué?- preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que… vamos contra reloj.

**Bien, eso es todo. **

**Hoy fui a ver la película de Boruto... y la amé *-* **

**Hablando de Bolt... hay una duda que me asaltó desde hace** **varios capítulos... En un inicio, escribí el nombre como "Bolt", porque esa fue la traducción que le dieron al manga. Pero luego revelaron que fue un error y el nombre era Boruto, como muchos seguramente saben. La pregunta es; está bien si a partir de ahora uso el nombre "Boruto"? o ya se acostumbraron a "Bolt"?**

**Siempre se me olvida preguntar... pero si pudieran responder sería de gran ayuda :)**

**Por último, este Miércoles no creo poder actualizar porque iré al Estado de México por un concierto :D pero ya lo tengo casi listo, por lo que no creo llegar al fin de semana sin actualizar. Si no lo hago, es que morí en el avión :S (les tengo PÁNICO) jajaja ok, no.**

**Creo que es todo...**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
